


Shattered

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, More tags to be added, Mute Frisk, Past Torture, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Esteem Issues, You Have a Rather Dark Past, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since you last saw them. </p><p>It was all your fault. </p><p>It was all your fault. </p><p>Because of who you are you lost them. Now the world is changing and monsters have come to the surface to live in the human world. </p><p>You're not fearful.</p><p>What can those monsters due in comparison to the true monsters you know? </p><p>All you want to do is see your younger sibling Frisk again.....</p><p>Huh? What are monsters doing in your backyard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> This is my first time posting an Undertale fanfiction so please let me know what you think and I apologize if I mess anything up. I fell in love with the game not that long ago and then fell in love all over again as I discovered the vast amount of fanfiction and art. It inspired me to write something of my own. I hope you like it.

________________________________________  
The soul was a beautiful thing…

Not when its color shone brightly…

Not when it throbbed with the emotions of joy and hope…

The soul was most beautiful…

When it was cracked and shattered…  
\----------------------------------

Those words floated through your mind with an echoing reverberation, sinking into the deepest resesses of your being. They etched themselves into your subconscious, a daily manta that matched the darkness that clung to you like a second flesh. How old was that voice? How many times had you heard those words? It had been ages…hadn’t it? Then why did it feel like it was so close, so deeply connected to your being.

The silence followed, like always, leaving you alone to float in the spaces between time and space. The darkness seemed to seep into your being like a flower yearning for the sunlight above. Your eyes felt heavy as you forced them open, taking in the nothingness that surrounded you. It always felt cold here, why were you here again? 

Something warm flickered in your chest, drawing your attention to the space just above your breastbone. From your sternum, you can see the flickering flames of color as a feeling of pulling tugs your very core. Your back arches as a grimace comes to your once dull, expressionless face. Like the snapping of a twig, its out and presented before you. 

A deep seeded warmth blooms in your stomach as you smile at the sight of the lovely deep violet colored heart that hovers but a half foot above you. It’s so pretty, simmering as if dusted in glitter , but solid and sharp as if made of armor. Your limbs feel heavy as you reached up towards it, the feeling of warmth only increasing the closer you get to the palm-sized item. 

However, before your fingers can even brush it’s surface the silent void before you creaks. It’s a strange noise, one that confuses you for but a moment before your eyes lock on the source. Your limbs being to tremble as the warmth fades to a deep sense of dread and despair. There in the middle of that beautiful image, an ever-expanding crack is beginning to form. The thick crack is only spreading, breaking off into little veins amongst the surface and sudden your world is painful.

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as pieces begin to flicker away into the void, disappearing into dust before your very eyes. Your lips move with a cry, pleading it to stop, begging for the pain to be taken away, whimpering for help, but all that answers you is a deep voice echoing

__________________________  
So much better…

So pretty…  
_________________________

Gasping in air, you jolt up from you bed. Sweat clinging to your form as your chest heaves with each intake of breath. It hurts, it burns like the air is on fire, and you can’t seem to get a hold of it. Your vision is blurry and your limbs tremble. Panic attack, your mind supplies quickly. It wasn’t the first and surely not your last, but it supplies enough of a reminder of how to settle yourself down.

Reaching out your hands, you tangle your fingers in the thick material of your comforter as you force yourself to take a deep breath. Holding it, you slowly count backwards from ten, and then release. You do this three times in a row before checking yourself. Your limbs have stopped shaking. Another three and you feel your body relaxing. Three more and your vision clears. Three more and your heart is slowing down to normal. Overall the experience takes roughly ten mintues.  
With a sigh you rub the back of your neck, groaning at the stiffness in your spine. Throwing the blankets to the side, you decide you are well enough to get up for the day. The warmth of the carpet beneath your feet does little to you beyond supplying a quiet comfort. You could only take the small comforts for the time being, without them you’d have shattered by now.

How long has it been now since they disappeared? A glance at your phone on the bedside table told you, three months. It’s been three months since you’ve see Frisk and every day it breaks your heart more and more. Pushing yourself to your feet, you decide to take a shower and get somewhat cleaned up for the day. The hot water is another small comfort that eases the rest of the aches from your being. Once that task is complete, you head to your clothes to get dressed. Your choices, as always, were rather limited. Your closet was filled with nothing but long sleeves shirts, long skirts, jeans, and tights. You didn’t own anything like tee-shirts, even  
your pjs were full covering. 

A glance towards the vanity in your room was a simple enough reminder of why you didn’t dress like a normal woman your age. Honestly, it was easy to compare yourself to a patch-work VooDoo doll. Your body literally looked like someone pieces you together based on the thin scars around every joint. Other various scars decorated your form, some long and thin, others straggled and twisted, and even some were round and thick. It reminded you of the fact that monsters existed in this world and you weren’t just thinking about the ones history claims live up Mt. Ebott. Well, recent events proved history right. 

Without much thought, you picked out a simple black turtleneck and a matching skirt. Even in the house, you made sure to wear socks or something to cover up completely. It was silly, but you weren’t comfortable even taking a chance of someone seeing the way you looked. You lived a rough life, have been through so much. Without much thought, you picked up your cell phone and headed downstairs. Your house was large, but so very old. It took a good few years to fix it up to the beauty it was now. Luckily, your pieces sell well enough to maintain such a comfortable life. Now, if only things could return to normal.

You dialed a familiar number as you head out onto your front porch. The surrounding forest was thick with morning fog, the sun barely poking its head over the tree line. The countryside was a comfort to you, your neighbors were sweet and charming, and it was a nice drive to get into town. Slowly, you sink into the rocking chair that creaked under your weight.

~Oh, good morning dear!~ 

The elderly voice on the phone caused a faint smile to form upon your lips.

“Morning Ms. Gal.” 

~How are feeling darling? Any new?~

The question was simple enough, but it still made your chest hurt and your bottom lip tremble. You draw a shaky breath in hopes of stopping the tears before they could fall.

~Oh….I’m so sorry _____. I know this is hard, but I’m sure they’ll be found soon.~

“Three months…you know the police have stopped looking.” 

~You can’t give up hope just yet, you’ll kill yourself with worry at this rate. Have you been eating? Sleeping?~

“I’m fine Ms. Gal.” 

~No, no…last I saw you…you seemed….thinner. How about I bake you those sugar cookies you like so much, even bring you some of my famous stew?~

“That’s very sweet of you Ms. Gal….I’m not sure I’m up for company though.”

~Nonsense, I’ll come over later tonight.~

“Hmmm….sure. So, what’s the gossip?” You question, hoping to get your mind off the darkness that was clawing through your mind. With Frisk’s disappearance, your nightmares have been coming back and have only gotten worse. After all, the guilt was still there because if was your fault he was gone. 

Yeah, it was your fault and you knew it. You and your stupid panic attacks. You just had to have one while walking with Frisk in the forest. It had been your idea to go herb picking, a nice day outside, even though you had had a nightmare. Usually, you’d stay indoors and avoid anything that could set you off but Frisk, they had wanted to go outside so badly. You could never say no to them. You drove the two and a half hours to the base of Mt. Ebott, it was your favor spot to pick herbs. You had a picnic planned, Frisk’s swim gear, and everything for a nice long day. 

When you got there, Frisk had run off ahead of you and slipped at the bank of a lake that wasn’t deep into the forest. The bank was steep and the sight of them falling had stopped your heart. You’d run to the bank, finding Frisk there only slightly damp from the water and slightly bruised from the fall. The scare had been enough to set off your attack. Frisk usually would go to the neighbors for help if an attack hit you. They ran off before you could even think to stop them.

That had been three months ago.

~They’ve settled in nicely.~

You blink in confusion, having missed most of what Ms. Gal had been talking about. She had been keeping you up to date with recent events as of late. The most recent, and well biggest news, was monsters returning to the surface. That had happened a month ago.

~You’ve stopped listening to me.~ Ms. Gal commented, not angry at you but understanding.

“S-sorry….who’s settled in nicely?”

~Why the monsters have, they are some very sweet folk. Had an interesting pair of dog like monsters move in next door. They can be sorta loud, barking a lot, and  
they have a strange….mushed up monster living with them too, but they have been very kind. ~

“Ah I see…I’m glad to hear they’ve been settling in. Can’t believe all those old stories were right…”

~Yes, being trapped underground for so long…that can’t have been a happy time.~

Yeah, being trapped wasn’t great. You spoke with Ms. Gal for a bit longer before hanging up the phone. Leaning back, you rock yourself gently back and forth as you think over all that has happened. Strange how you could be so young, but feel so old. Oh, that’s right you were turning twenty-seven soon weren’t you? Ha…how could you have forgotten? Wait…that meant Frisk was turning thirteen soon. Man, it’s already been six years hasn’t it. You adopted Frisk six years ago, something about them struck you and you hadn’t even considered having a child of your own at the time let alone adopting. It had been a struggle at first, but you felt a connection to Frisk that you simply couldn’t shake. It was like, the kid could see through things, see through you, see a world you didn’t even know existed. 

Your relationship was more of that of siblings than parent and child, but it didn’t mean you were any less protective. Losing them feels like losing your soul, but for now there was nothing you could do. After your attack, you searched, then you called the police, and they searched. They combed the whole forest and most of the mountain base, but…no one found anything. 

A soft yawn escaped your lips, exhaustion taking over quickly as it seemed to now a days. Maybe you should be eating more, you weren’t really taking good care of yourself. Just as you felt yourself nodding off in the cool fresh air of the waking morning, a rustle and a creak caught your attention. Blinking, you listen carefully at the sound of a gate being opened and closed. That creak was familiar, from the backyard? Eh, you had no patience for pests. 

Pushing your hair back behind your left ear, you wandered around the side of the house. Unhooking the waist high wooden gate that separated the front and back yards, you pause. Across from you, no more than twenty or so feet was one hell of a sight to behold. There stood in your backyard a couple of monsters. A tall female goat monster dressed in rather regal looking cloth of royal blues and purples. Next to her was a set of….skeletons? The taller of the two held a bright smile, body adored in some kind of armor with a red scarf. The other, while shorter than the other two but still properly taller than you but five or so inches; wore a lazy smile and a blue fur lined hoodie. 

What the hell were monsters doing in your backyard? 

“Oh! My child, is this whom you spoke of?” The goat monster questioned, turning her rather soft eyes on a small form just behind her. 

You felt your heart swell as tears suddenly rushed to the surface, a sob broke past your lips before your legs gave out. A trembling smile formed as you simply held  
out your arms to the rushing form. The embrace was tight as your fingers tangled in the all too familiar blue-stripped sweater. You squeezed with all your might before leaning back. Unable to help yourself, you took Frisk’s shoulders and gave them a small shake.

“You stupid kid, where on earth were you! Do you know how much I’ve been worried about you?”

You could see Frisk was sniffling, tears in their eyes as they signed to you quickly. You watch the familiar movement, sighing softly as the string of apologizes came forth. At the sign for monsters, you blink as you had forgotten the company that Frisk had brought with them. He tugs at the sleeve of your turtleneck, urging you to get up and follow him. 

You eye the trio, all of whom have been quiet up to this point….though the taller skeleton seems to be hold back almost literally. Wiping your eye, you raise up, but  
you keep a hand on the thirteen year old’s shoulder. 

“You….uh….brought….Frisk home?” You didn’t know what to say, you found your tongue tied and unable to form more than simple words. Your mind was overflowing with thoughts of what could have happened, but your chest was so much lighter than it had been in the past few months. 

“Frisk spoke so much about you, they wanted to return home as soon as possible. We couldn’t deny them that.” The goat woman spoke again.

“Yes! Frisk is our friend! It was our duty to bring them back to the place they called home!” The tall skeleton cried out with a rather loud, excited voice. It made you jump a little, not being much of a fan of loud noises. There was something about his tone that made you want to smile; he reminded you of those knights in Frisk’s bedtime stories. 

“Oh, my apologizes. I am Toriel. This here is Papyrus and Sans.” 

“Oh yes! HUMAN, I nearly forgot you do not yet know the Great Papyrus.” 

“Sup.”

Alright, your mind just broke. You had heard monsters were coming to the surface, but you hadn’t exactly had the chance to meet one yet let alone three. Man, did your mind need a moment to process all of this. Rubbing your neck, you felt a tug at your other hand. Glancing down at Frisk, you watched their hands sign quickly at you. Oh! Right, introductions.

“HUMAN! You have yet to introduce yourself to us. We must know your name if we are to be friends.” Papyrus spoke up, catching you off guard and reading your mind on the missing matter. 

“Oh…umm..sorry…I’m _____. It’s a please to meet you all. Thank you…thank you so very much for bring Frisk home.” You started, a small smile forming upon your lips. God, did it feel weird to smile again. 

“____! That is a very pretty name! It is pleasure to meet you!” Papyrus spoke being the first to cross the distance between you and them. He held out his hand, his smile wider than you could think was possible, but he seemed so happy it was a little infectious. Sighing softly, you took his hand only to gasp at the warmth you felt there. You hadn’t expected a skeleton’s hand to feel so warm and solid. His grip was strong as he shook your hand and you couldn’t help but stare in wonder for a moment or so. Another tug at your sleeve catch your attention and what Frisk said next caused your eyes to widen in shock.

“Ah, Frisk. We don’t want to be a bother.” Toriel spoke up quickly, noticing what Frisk had just asked.

“Ah! But Toriel it is such a wonderful idea. We haven’t a place to go since leaving Underground.” Papyrus commented quickly, seemingly excited over the idea. 

“We have been wondering around from place to place a lot.” 

The voice of the shorter skeleton caught your attention, he hadn’t spoken too much yet. Slowly, you took your hand back from Papyrus’s grip, holding it close to your chest feeling uncertain.

“Eh….F-frisk….I..I don’t…” Frowning softly, you placed your hands on your hips as you tilted your head towards the child. “We do have the room…” And they did bring Frisk home to you. Glancing at the monsters, your gaze lingered over them for a long moment. Chewing your bottom lip, you let out a small sigh before slowly nodding your head.

“A-alright…t-they can stay here for a while.” 

You could see instantly the relief that flooded through the three as Frisk rushed over to them. They seemed excited and celebrated a bit with the taller skeleton with a series of laughter and joyous conversation. Wow, Frisk seemed happy around them. Not that they weren’t happy with you, but this…well you could tell they meant a lot to Frisk and you couldn’t say no to them. 

“I hope we won’t inconvenience you, my child. We can help out with anything you need.” 

You jumped nearly ten feet as your mind was pulled from your thoughts. Toriel had snuck up on you while you had been watching Frisk. The woman held a soft expression and something about her reminded you a mother. How odd…you didn’t even know what that feeling was suppose to be. Either way, there was something gentle about her that drew you to her in a way and you didn’t really mind the reference to being a child.” 

“I-it’s alright. You brought Frisk home. Giving you a place to stay is the least I can do. I-I know monsters haven’t really settled in just yet s-so I understand. I-I’m happy to help.” You felt nervous, even with her gentle aura. Something about her expression troubled you some, as if she held great concern for you. It didn’t make much sense, considering you had just met. Maybe it was your appearance? You did look terrible compared to days before Frisk disappeared. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as Frisk took Papyrus by the hand, beginning to run off towards the house. Paling you felt the sibling in you kick up almost instantly. “Don’t you go running in that house! Make sure you take off your shoes.” A silent laugh rattled through Frisk, but at the door it was the skeleton that pulled Frisk back a bit. You were thrown off as you watched them both remove their shoes before running inside. Huh, you hadn’t expected the skeleton to listen to you for some reason. Well, at least there were manners in place.

“Heh, won’t have to worry too much. We’ll stay outta yer hair.” 

You felt yourself jump again as Sans stood to your otherside. When had he moved? Staring at the skeleton, you eyed him wearily for a moment before nodding.

“Least it won’t be as noisy as that graveyard we passed.” 

Raising a brow, you tilted your head in confusion over his statement. 

“Noisy…graveyard?” You couldn’t help but question.

“Yeah, all that coffin, man.” He spoke a chuckle following his odd statement.

As you realized the pun you couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped your lips. It had to be one of the lamest jokes you had ever heard, but it was rather funny. Toriel seemed to agree with you if her own laughter was any indication. 

“Ey, girl’s got a good taste.” Sans spoke up, his lazy smile seemed to widen some. 

“Come on, come on in.” You gestured towards the backdoor, still wondering what you had just gotten yourself into. Man, did you have a story for Ms. Gal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Hello!
> 
> First, I am so sorry about the confusion. This will be multiple chapters, I just failed to click the right button. 
> 
> Second, I am terrible at puns forgive me for the lack of them or lack of any good ones. 
> 
> Thirdly, OMG you guys are amazingly sweet. Thank you so much for all the feed back, kudos, and comments. I was so worried posting this story. I wasn't sure how well it would be liked. 
> 
> Fourthly, please forgive the last chapter's grammar and spelling issues. I was inspired and wrote the chapter so fast I forgot to proof read it. LOL.
> 
> Well, anyways please enjoy the second chapter and as always comments/questions/ect are welcome.

It takes nearly the whole morning to get everyone settled in and comfortable. You thank whoever might be listening up above that you have enough space for all the guests that now inhabited your home. The old house was two stories plus a basement and an attic. Each area was carefully designed around a central theme of age. You had a fondness for dark cherry wood and various shades of cool, deep colors. 

The basement was full, complete with a half bath and a room one could use as an office attached to the main space. The main floor consisted of a living space, dining room, a full bathroom, and a decent sized kitchen. On the second floor, there was your room, Frisk’s room, another full bathroom, and then a guest room. Lastly, the attic was your workspace. It was always locked when you weren’t inside working. 

You made your living based on what you could create in that room, but that didn’t mean you wanted anyone to see what you created. Sure, it was good enough for some money, but that didn’t mean you wanted the attention that came with this line of work.   
You could hardly take your eyes off of Frisk the whole time you worked on preparing everyone’s room. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that they were here and that they were safe. Every time they left your sight, your heart would tremble as if you’d never see them again. It made setting up a bit difficult, but you turned down everyone’s attempts to help, well Toriel and Papyrus’s offer to help. It seems Sans had taken up the space on the sofa in the living room. Frisk had joined him not long after showing off the house. 

Toriel had seemed a bit sadden by your refusal of her help. She even went so far as to offer a hand by cooking lunch. You tried to protest to such an offer, feeling awkward and unsure of how to take her kindness. Papyrus had been quick to join Toriel on her mission to prepare lunch for everyone. He claimed that he simply had to help because lunch would be no good without him because he was a master chef. You couldn’t exactly keep up the argument of saying no. You figured everyone was tired from traveling and would wish to take it easy. How wrong could you possibly be.   
The distant clatter of pots and pans caused you to wince as you finished setting up the office in the basement. A frown marred your features as you stared up at the ceiling, wondering idly what sort of mess your house was bound to be in. How much food did you even have up there? You hadn’t been shopping in a while. Then again, you hadn’t expected to have company either. Part of you wondered how long they were planning to stay, but you didn’t find it in your heart to care too much about that. Frisk was home and that’s all that you cared about. 

Leaning down, you smoothed the blankets on a worn out futon. It would do for the time being. Between this and the air mattress, you hoped the skeleton brothers would be alright. It was all you had to offer, besides the guest room. However, you felt that was best suited for Toriel. Maybe you were being silly, but she seemed older and with her motherly attitude, you couldn’t help but give what you could. 

A soft creak from the staircase catches your attention and a smile slowly begins to form as you spot Frisk from beyond the office door. They come to you easily enough, glancing about the office before offering a thumbs up in acceptance. 

“Good enough, huh?” You questioned, pulling them into yet another hug. It was probably the tenth one since they came home. Neither of you seemed to mind though, Frisk clung to you just as much as you to them. After several long moments, you part and shift to sit on the futon. Frisk joins you and begins to rapidly sign at you.  
Tilting your head to one side, you watch as they express their joy over being home. You can’t help but agree, leaning you chin upon your open palm. It seems Frisk had a lot to say to you. Their signing changing pace and you can’t help the frown that begins to form upon your lips. They begin to tell you how sorry they were for disappearing, how much they missed you, and how much they tried to get home faster.

You can feel the tears pricking the corners of your eyes as Frisk begins to tell you about their time in the Underground. It’s emotional and messy, filled with tears, hiccups, little giggles, and smiles. You almost can’t believe everything they went through to come home, your heart sinking every now and again. There is a dark thought in the back of your mind when Frisk tells you how the monsters wanted their soul. It didn’t matter that Frisk made friends with everyone in the end, part of you took that information hard. No one made threats against your sibling. Not that you could do much about it now and it seemed the monsters that came home with Frisk never harmed them. 

It’s still a disturbing detail you wish you didn’t know, but somehow you were proud of all they did. Frisk was always a kind child, seeing the good in people, and making friends with almost anyone. It seems that they were able to do so much good in such a short time, it made your heart swell. 

“Just…don’t go running off on me anytime soon, okay?” 

{Promise} 

You smile at the sign before you reach out to rustle their hair. They silently laugh as their hands come up to bat at yours. That gives you a wicked grin as you suddenly grab the preteen, pulling them close before tickling their sides. Frisk begins to wiggle, attempting to escape your hold. It only encourages you to continue, laughter spilling past your lips. The bright sound was strange, but welcomed. That was until Frisk managed to wiggle enough to grasp one of the pillows you brought down for the futon. The sudden impact of the soft material caused you to freeze, letting your prey escape with ease. 

Backing away from the futon, Frisk smiles brightly at you. It’s a cocky grin as they hold the pillow close and watch your shocked expression. At the sight of your eyes narrowing and the deep scowl upon your lips, they turn and run. The game was on.

“Frisk! You brat!” You yell after, shooting up from your spot to give chase. Reaching the top of the stairs, you glance around the hallway. You can see the living room to your right and the kitchen to your left. Pausing, you can’t help but notice that the main floor smelt rather good. Gazing towards the kitchen, you can see Toriel shooing Papyrus away from something. Raising a brow, you feel curious, but its short lived at the sight of movement to your right.

Narrowing your eyes, you head towards the living room. Spotting Sans on the sofa, you pause as your eyes lock almost instantly with his eye sockets. Standing there, the silence seemed to stretch on for what felt like forever. You felt frozen, unable to say or do much of anything. Your face begins to feel very hot. Honestly, it gave you a moment to observe the being before you, while Sans seemed laid back, there was something about his gaze that bothered you.

Needle prick sharp eyes seemed to be observing you. Even with that lazy smile, you could tell the forced nature of that expression. It was made to look innocent enough, but it made your skin crawl a little. It felt as if he was staring right through you, seeing something that you wanted to keep hidden. But, what? 

Sans smile twitched slightly as he observed you, finding you to be a rather odd human compared to others he had encountered. Upon coming to the surface, he had met a handful of people. Some were scared of the monsters almost instantly, understandably so. It wasn’t every day a human spotted a skeleton walking around. Some people were nice, but others hadn’t be so accepting. Sans had quickly classified the human race as being a mixture of good and bad people. 

Experience easily told him that like Frisk, you were a good human. However, he could still make out that you were wary, uneasy even. Easily spooked, quick to fluster, you seemed almost uncomfortable in your own skin, which you oddly kept covered up. Not that Sans minded your appearance any, in fact he found himself quite interested in your form. 

Sure, you kept your skin hidden away unlike most other humans he had seen, but he could still make out every detail. You seemed a little plumper compared to other humans, your curves tastefully pronounced beneath form fitting cotton. What he could see of your skin, it was fair and light if not a bit too pale to be healthy. It was a bit concerning. There was something about you as you came up the stairs that made him think there could be more life in you than he originally thought. It was there for a moment, the dullness disappearing to reveal a spark in your eyes. There was a bit of disappointment upon seeing that spark fade. 

However, what really caught his attention was something you couldn’t see, though seeing you fluster in the awkward silence was a rather cute sight. Without much thought, he pointed towards the nearby stairs that lead to the second floor. 

Sans pointing seemed to break whatever had fallen between you two. Whatever uncomfortable feelings you had been feeling bubbling around popped almost instantly. Turning your eyes towards the stairs, you can see a familiar blue sweater disappearing down the hall. Smirking, you snag a piece of your skirt, pulling it up just enough to allow for easier movements as you dashed up the stairs. You really didn’t worry about any skin showing, knowing you wore your socks high for such a reason. 

Coming to the top of the stairs, you glance around before you huff out a laugh. Your bedroom door was slightly open, giving you exactly an idea as to who was there. Slowing your pace, you creep down the hall. Playing this game with Frisk for years, you have learned exactly how to walk and where to step on the wooden floor that gave you the advantage of being quiet. 

Pushing your door open, you see your bed in shambles. The pillows are thrown to the floor and your comforter is all balled up in the middle of the bed. Huffing out a sigh, you wander towards the shaking ball of comforter. Without much thought, you drop yourself heavily onto the bed before wrapping your arms around the shaking form. There is a jump and then struggling as Frisk attempts to get loose of both your grip and the tangle of sheets and comforter. 

You two wrestle easily together for a few more moments before collapsing on the bed. You are both panting heavily, forms shaking with laughter. Something about this moment makes your chest feel light, you haven’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Frisk had a way of making you smile and knew how to bring out the good side of you.

“Frisk! HUMAN! It is time for lunch!” Papyrus’s voice echoes down the hallway before your bedroom door swings open. 

“Oh! Are you two playing a game? I, the Great Papyrus, love games. May I join you both?” 

Sitting up, you gaze over the rather energetic skeleton and couldn’t help the smile that formed. Papyrus reminded you of a puppy, eager to join along in any sort of fun. Glancing over at Frisk, you can tell they are use to Papyrus and his ways. Frisk begins to sign away.

“Oh, yes Frisk you are right. Lunch is ready, perhaps we can all play later?” He questions eagerly. 

“I-I suppose so, Frisk has some fun board games we could play.” You comment off handedly, not sure why you were offering. Either way, seeing the way Papyrus lights up over your offer is enough to confirm that it was the right thing to say. 

With the promise of board games later, the three of you head downstairs and towards the dining room. You are a bit surprise to see the table all set out nice for lunch. Oddly, there is just about enough room for everyone to sit comfortable. Watching as everyone took a spot, you hesitate as you take a seat between Frisk and Sans. 

Suddenly, it feels as if all the energy from earlier has left you. The uncomfortable feeling of being surrounded settles like a stone in your stomach. Regardless of how you feel, you smile softly at Frisk as Toriel begins to pass out lunch. You tilt your head in surprise at the spaghetti that is set before you. When was the last time you had spaghetti, let alone did you really have this in the house to cook?

“There wasn’t much to cook, but…” Toriel begins.

“There was just the right amount of supplies to make my famous spaghetti!” Papyrus claims excitedly.

“Famous huh?” You question as you poke at your food. Humming softly, you take a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, you couldn’t help but find the dish to be rather good. Beside you, you notice Sans giving you a rather curious look as if he is extremely interested in your eating habits. 

“W-what?” You question with a small flush creeping up. The expression seemed to melt back to what you could only assume was Sans’s normal expression of a lax smile and hooded sockets. 

“Guessin’ you like the dish, huh?” 

“I-it’s rather good.” You commented, not really understanding the conversation. Maybe you did something right by liking the dish or something? Glancing towards Papyrus, you couldn’t help the smile that formed as understanding began to settle in. Papyrus looked rather excited over the fact that you liked his cooking and you had to wonder how hard he must have worked on lunch. He seemed so passionate about it.

“___! I am so pleased you like my spaghetti. It is not exactly as I normally make it. We had to make do since you do not seem to have any cinnamon.”

“C-c-cinnamon?” You questioned in shock.

“Yes, for the sauce.”

“Oh, Papyrus.” Toriel sighed softly. 

Glancing towards Sans, you see him smirking at you with a hint of a snicker escaping his teeth. Oh, you see now. 

“W-well I guess I will just have to go shopping soon, hmm?” 

Well, you would there was no way you had enough food in the house to feed all these mouths anyhow. You figured you could add cinnamon to the list, though you weren’t sure if you liked the thought of having it with spaghetti. 

After lunch, you help Toriel with the dishes before you begin to make a list for the store. By the time you are done, Papyrus and Frisk are sprawled out on the living room floor with a board game. There is a strong air of competition between the two as you gaze upon them from the kitchen doorway. A soft yawn escapes your lips unconsciously, your body sagging a bit, leaning more into the doorframe. 

“Tired, child?” Toriel’s soft voice catches your attention. 

“S-sorry…I…haven’t been sleeping well without Frisk around.” 

“Losing a child is very difficult.” 

Her tone of voice throws you off and as you gaze at her expression you feel as if something inside of you has fractured. She’s been there, she’s seen it, she’s lived though the exact pain you went through. However, based on her body language you know there wasn’t a happily exhausting reunion like you had with Frisk. 

Chewing your bottom lip, you reach out and gentle touch her arm. You feel her body jump at the contact before relaxing. Giving her arm a gentle squeeze, you smile sadly when she reached up to clasp her paw like hand over yours. 

“You should get some rest.” She commented after a moment or so. Pulling away, you wrap your arms about your waist as you shake your head. 

“Naw, I wanna watch them a little longer.” 

Toriel’s soft laughter makes you smile as nods in understanding. 

“Well, they will still be here if and when you wish to rest.” 

Nodding your head, you shift, and head for the living room. Sitting on the other side of the sofa, you curl your knees up beneath you. Resting your chin on you palm, you watch lazily as Frisk and Papyrus go back and forth with their game. Toriel joins you not long after, resting in the plush chair just to the left of the sofa near Sans.   
It’s quiet, the only sounds coming from the TV and the happy chatter of a good board game. You don’t realize it right away, but after an hour you feel like your body is getting heavier. It was getting hard to keep your eyes open and eventually you had to give up the fight to keep them open. The exhaustion from the morning was settling heavily in your bones, lulling your mind and body into a much needed sleep. 

You welcomed the dreamless slumber with the sounds of happiness around you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Phew, I have been overloaded with inspiration in writing this. I thank you again for all your support.  
> However, I must warn that this pace is probably only temporary. I get like this when I'm truly inspired, but it tends to tamper off pretty quickly. Not that that means I'll stop writing, it just means I won't have 3 chapters out in two days lol.

Warmth seeped into your form as familiar as an old friend welcoming you into their waiting embrace. The comfort was there and strange, feeling somewhat foreign and fore lording. It made you suspicious, curious, and confused. It was a dizzying sensation in the dark recesses of the haze your mind had set you into. Everything felt heavy again, but there was no sensation of floating. It took effort for your eyes to flicker open, taking in the every expanding void that lay before you. 

Not this place again.

You hated this place, remembering the last time you were here. Now you stood amongst the black backdrop, illuminated by a light you weren’t sure truly existed. Silence stretched uncomfortably before you, somehow deafening and somehow enough to penetrate you with a sick feeling. Shifting, you take a step forward. It feels as if you are submerged in water, body and motion slowed by an unknown and unseen force. Your feet make no noise as you walk upon some form of solid ground.

There’s a rustle of noise behind you and you turn as quickly as your body will allow. However, you are merely met with the ever-expanding darkness and nothing more. Hadn’t someone been there? It felt as if someone had been. You felt eyes upon you.

There it is again, so you turn.

Then again…

And again….

And again…..

The sensation is dizzying, the noise switching positions faster than you can react. It sets your heart on a marathon in your chest, making an ache deep within your being. Shallow breaths resonate in the void as you continue to try and met the source of that sound with no such luck.

With one last turn, you find yourself frozen in place as you catch a glimpse of white and black. The sight, hauntingly familiar, is but a glimmer in the distance. There is an urge in your very soul that makes you reach out, your lips parting in a silent cry. There is desperation in your movements, but you are frozen to the ground. The image is there for only a moment before it is gone once more. A deep despair settles in your bones, the thought of never escaping plaguing your thoughts. 

Something slithers, pulling at the wrist of your extended arm. It draws your eyes easily enough and suddenly you feel like vomiting. There wrapped tightly about your wrist was a thin, nearly invisible wire. Its pull was taunt, its tightness dug painfully into your flesh as fresh blooms of crimson traced the wire before dripping into the void. It hurts, but when you try to pull against it, it tightens its hold. Another wire forms about your elbow, slotting between the bones as it cuts into your flesh. 

You bite your bottom lip so hard you can taste copper. Turning from the sight, you search for something, anything that might be of some help. What your eyes land on makes your very soul shutter. No more than twenty feet or so away, is Frisk. They are waving at you, but you feel no relief at their appearance; not when black tendrils are appearing from the void, slithering about before pulling Frisk into the vast darkness. Their disappearing form causes you to struggle, the wire digging in causing pain to rattle your form. It feels as if your arm will be removed any second if you keep up the struggling. At this point, you wouldn’t care and at some point you close your eyes as you pull harder at your arm. 

Without much warning, you feel a jolt through your form. Eyes snapping open, you sit up so quickly that you nearly fall from the sofa. Gripping the armrest tightly, your free hand presses to your chest as if to calm your racing heart. Panting heavily, you squint into the darkness that seems to envelope the living room. There’s no one there and the house is unsettlingly quiet. Your heart race speeds up; your breath becomes shorter as a fresh wave of panic begins to hit you. No, no this couldn’t be right could it? Where was everyone? Where was Frisk? They had been home right? Right?

Without thought, you get up from the sofa and head towards the stairs. In your rush, you failed to notice the soft blue blanket you discarded on the floor. At the top of the stairs, you can see from the nearby window that evening has come and night was slowly beginning to fall. You were trembling by the time you reached Frisk’s room. 

Breathing hurt, your vision seemed fuzzy, and it felt as if every scar on your body was on fire. Grasping the doorknob, you hesitate to open the door. Leaning forward, you rest your forehead against the cool oak and sigh heavily. It wasn’t just a dream was it? Please, please don’t let it be just a dream. If it had all been a dream, you weren’t certain you could carry on anymore. It had happened one too many times over the last few months. Frisk would come home, you’d be happy, only to have it wiped away upon waking up, and realizing the truth. 

“Heh, ya really want this one kid? What do you think Paps?” 

“I agree with Frisk, while it is no Fluffy Bunny, this one does seem to be a good choice.”

The voices that float to you through the door cause your breath to slow and your nerves to tremble just a bit less. Was that? Could it be? Carefully, hoping not to disturb you open the door and peer inside. What meets your eyes is a surprise, but you feel a flood of relief consume you. 

Frisk is set up in their bed, surrounded by extra pillows and blankets. Beside them is the taller of the two skeleton brothers seemingly all settled in for bed. Was it really that late already? How long had you slept? Perched on the end of the bed, to your surprise, was Sans. A copy of Frisk’s favorite bedtime story open as Sans begins to read out loud. The sight was surprising but somehow filled you with a welcoming comfort as you gentle pull the door shut again.

You feel more relaxed, your body stiff but thankful for the avoidance of an attack. You hadn’t expected any of that, but after confirming with your own eyes that Frisk was indeed home you felt more grounded. Stepping away from the door, you head back downstairs. There was no need for you to cling to Frisk, they were home and they were okay. You could remember the last time you had read them a bedtime story, the normality filling you with a sense of calm.

The rest of the house was quiet and dark. Seems the monsters really were tired and you assumed after the story, Sans would also retreat to bed. Stepping into the kitchen, you flip the switch for the lights. Pausing, you are met with a rather sweet sight. There on the counter was a plate with a bit of left over spaghetti and a slice of some kind of pie. A little note written in Frisk’s handwriting claimed the food was for you. They hadn’t wanted to wake you it seems. Sighing softly, you move to make a cup of tea figuring you wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. 

In no time, you were perched on the kitchen counter with the plate of food in your lap. It was still kinda warm as you picked at it with a fork. Inspecting the pie, you hum thoughtfully before deciding to take a bite. It looked good, but you couldn’t figure out what kind it was. The explosion of flavors hit you hard and you had to pause to admire the uniqueness of such a creation. It was so sweet, but so very good. You’ve never had a pie that could compare to this one. A soft moan of delight escaped your lips as you took another bite. 

“Toriel bakes a pretty good pie, huh?” 

A voice floats from the kitchen doorway, the soft click of bone against hardwood following. Pausing mid-bite, your eyes lock on Sans. Those small pinprick lights in his eyes, pupil like, seem to scan your form as if studying you. Feeling your cheeks warm slightly, you lower your fork. 

“Y-yeah, I don’t think I’ve had something so good before. I didn’t even realize I had anything in the house to make a pie.”

“Toriel likes to travel with somethings.” 

Sans seems to agree with you as he moved to lean against the far counter. You watch him closely for a moment, wondering why he wasn’t heading off to bed yet. The silence stretches for a moment before you suddenly feel rude merely sitting there. 

“O-oh, um…would you like a cup of tea?” You question, setting your plate to the side before slipping off the counter. Sans is still eyeing you with that strange expression, but you spot his smile twitching a bit higher at your offer.

“Sure.” 

With that, you set about making another cup of tea. The kettle was still warm on the stove so it didn’t take long for the water to re-boil. Reaching into the cabinet, you pulled out a small tin and set it on the counter. In a mug, you set a small strainer and fill it with a few herbs from the tin box. You always found a bit of enjoyment in such tasks. It was always more fun to make things on your own, even something as simple as a homemade herbal tea. Once the water was poured, you discard the used herbs before setting the small strainer in the sink. 

Holding out the cup, you can’t help but feel nervous as Sans approaches you. It is the first time you’ve been this close to him all day. Sure, you were quick to get comfortable around Papyrus and Toriel. The two seemed to be the types that enjoyed being close to others. Sans on the other hand had kept his distances as much as you had. You weren’t sure why, but you had a feeling it had something to do with how he stared at you. A part of you was grateful, only being able handle so much closeness in one day. You really didn’t do well around many people. 

The brush of smooth cool bone against your hand caused you to jump slightly as Sans took the mug. You weren’t expecting the warmth that came with such a touch. Jerking back as soon as the mug was safely taken, you distanced yourself, and returned to your tea and food. Eating with a little less vigor than before, you watched out of the corner of your eye as Sans took a sip from his mug. His brow bones raised in surprise as he lowered the mug, gazing into the warm liquid with an expression of interested. A soft chuckle escaped him as he spoke up.

“This is pretty good, doll.” 

You floundered over his words a little, not really use to anyone using any sort of nickname or whatnot on you. 

“Good. I made it myself.” You comment off handedly, trying to brush away your embarrassment. “It’s a simple recipe, but I pick the herbs by hands and mix them. I have a few different combinations, but this is my favorite.” 

Sans can’t help but watch closely, his eye sockets locked on the faint tint of red along the bridge of your nose and cheekbones. Your rambling was something that he found easy to listen to, similar to the ease in which he could listen to Papyrus ramble on about something. It was that spark of passion that made it endearing to listen to you. Knowing you were Frisk’s sister, Sans felt that he needed to know you. Part of the reason was because of Frisk, he wanted to make sure the kid was somewhere safe and around good people. Another part of him found you interesting, the wariness and caution you held contrasted the light he had gotten a glimpse of earlier. He could see your soul, shrinking and trembling with a fear that seemed directionless. Like you, your soul seemed to keep distant and small, but tried to keep a light flickering inside. 

Honestly, your soul was hard for Sans to see and it was probably another reason for his curiosity. The color was hazy and dull as if it was cloaked in a veil. Even the size seemed abnormal, making it all the more difficult to depict exactly what your soul looked like. You were a mystery to Sans, one of the few things that Sans couldn’t predict or understand. With all his experience of timelines and resets, Sans had grown to easily be able to tell anything about a being simply by reading their soul. Even if he seemed lazy and laid-back on the outside, he was far more observant and careful than people gave him credit for. 

“Toriel would like something like this. You might have to tea-ch me.” 

You chocked on your food a little at the terrible pun you were presented with, but you couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at it. 

“That was really bad.” You muttered.

“Never said they were good.” Sans commented back, making you giggle just a little more.

Another stretch of silence passes between you two before you dare to speak up again.

“You’re really good with them.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, I just overhead you reading to Frisk and Papyrus. You’re good with them. It…it makes me feel good to know Frisk had someone like you around. They told me all about the Underground. It sounded a bit scary…I just…thank you again for bring Frisk home.” 

Glancing towards Sans, you’re eyes narrow curiously as a soft blue glow seems to dust the skeleton man’s cheekbones. Was he…blushing? Did skeleton’s blush? Oh, what did it matter, a month ago you didn’t even know monsters existed. Huh, now that you thought about it you were taking their appearance here better than most probably would. You could only imagine the number of people who would have run from the sight of monsters walking around. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave the kid in Snowdin.” Sans replied easily enough. “No need to keep thanking us.”

Nodding slowly, you placed your now empty plate in the sink before taking up your own mug. 

“How are you liking the surface?” You questioned off handedly, honestly curious. “It must be so different.”

“Heh, different is putting it lightly, doll.” Sans spoke, “We still have a lot to do, making peace with humans and all, but it’s nice to finally be free of the Underground.”  
“Being trapped isn’t a great feeling.” You mused out-loud. Sans frowned slightly at the way you spoke those words. There was an unspoken message of familiarity and despair. It wasn’t a sound Sans liked. “But all things considered I’m sure it’ll all work itself out.” You finished.

Another stretch of silence seemed to permeate the air, but this one was different from before. Somehow, this quiet was peaceful and it made you relax. Absent mindedly, you glanced at the kitchen window above the sink. “Oh, the clouds cleared. You can see the stars.” It was an off handed comment, but you couldn’t help but jump slightly when Sans came to join you by the window. A glance in his direction caused your breath to catch in your throat. There was such a look of adoration and intrigue in his expression; you had to wonder how many times had he actually seen stars. Oh, right…Underground was well…underground. There would be no stars. 

“W-wait here, okay?” You spoke up, catching Sans’s attention.

Without waiting for a reply, you left the kitchen and headed upstairs. There was an old bookcase in the attic that held a multitude of books on various subjects. Sometimes you needed them for your work and others were merely for your enjoyment. Standing on your toes, you pull the key out from its hiding spot on top of the doorframe. The attic was lit up brightly with various sets of colorful string lights. 

To the left was a desk, its surface scattered with paints of all colors and kinds. Brushes were thrown hazardously around, some old and worn, others new and still packaged. Three wooden art easels sat near the large, rounded attic window. One was empty, another with an empty canvas, and the third covered in a thick black sheet. To the right of those was the bookcase. Poking through a few of the books, it takes you a moment to find the one you wanted. It was heavy, a little dusty, but just the thing that had popped into your mind. Leaving the attic, you are sure to lock it up again and re-hide the key. 

Returning to the kitchen, you pause just within the doorway. Sans was leaned against the sink, eye sockets still locked on what little he could see of the stars from the kitchen window. Hearing your returning footfalls, he turns his head to see you carrying a rather thick book. His brow bone arches as the book it set down next to him on the counter. He watches you back up, the hesitant nature back it seems. He sort of liked it when you were distracted and your guard was down enough that the wariness faded. 

Glancing at the book, Sans felt his lazy smile falter before widening into something that felt nearly genuine. ‘Astrology: Guide to the Stars’, the cover read. The book was certainly worn; the pages seemed loose in their binding. He wondered how much you had read that book and how long you had had it. 

“Um, since you seem to like the stars you could use this.” You commented shyly, rubbing your hand over your arm. “I used it for some projects, it’s really good. You can learn about the stars and constellations or something.” You aren’t sure if he’ll even like something like that, but seeing the light in his eyes brighten you can’t help but feel like you made another good choice. Maybe your first impressions of Sans were wrong. He seemed lazy and strange, with how he stared at you, but it seemed that there was more beneath the surface. 

“Heh, thanks.” He spoke softly, phalanges brushing some of the dust off of the book before picking it up. You hadn’t expected him to get into it so soon, but as soon as he opened to the first page you could tell he wasn’t going to put it down anytime soon. 

“W-well, I’m going to go to bed. Good night, Sans.” You don’t expect a reply and you head out of the kitchen, but just beyond the doorway you can hear Sans’s voice call out to you.

“Night _____.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I love days off work! 
> 
> After some rest, I managed to crack out another chapter for this story. 
> 
> Phew, I'm really loving this story. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'm ending the chapters on point.
> 
> Thank you again for all your support and for reading my story.
> 
> There is a note at the end of the chapter:

The melody was soft and sweet, calming as it painted the morning with a feeling of feather lightness. It wasn’t loud, barely echoing in the spacious kitchen. However, it seemed to match well with the sounds of morning clatter. The sun was peeking over the tall trees now, bathing the kitchen in a warm glow. 

Sock covered feet slid slightly on the smooth tile, your body swaying almost too easily to the rhythm. It wasn’t like you were all out dancing, but the gentle dipping of your shoulders back and forth and the swaying of your hips indicated how enchanted with the melody you were. The gentle humming that escaped your lips was interrupted by the occasional lyric you couldn’t help but spill forth.

It has been about two weeks since Frisk returned home and a strange sense of normality seemed to return with them. Sure, you had three more guests but it wasn’t all bad. Honestly, you thought this whole situation would affect you worse, but it seems to have had the opposite effect. You found these new comers fitting into place almost too easily within your life. Those first few days had been a whirlwind of hell. There had been so many people to call; the police, Frisk’s school, Ms. Gal, and god the adoption agency. Everyone wanted to know the state Frisk was in and this included trips to all sorts of doctors and the likes. Luckily, no one could find anything wrong with them and they were cleared to return to school in a week or so. 

Part of you had feared the worse, thinking you’d somehow lose them in all the chaos. To say your anxiety was bad those first few days was an understatement. Luckily, it was nothing more than anxious habits; pacing the house, chewing the skin along your fingers, and locking yourself in the attic at night to simply paint. Understanding your anxiety, Frisk had done all they could to help you as usual. They would make you a hot cup of tea, pulled you into a movie, or started up a game to play. The others had somehow come to be a great distraction as well. 

Toriel loved taking evening strolls and with you around she was able to learn about the neighborhood. She liked to talk so it was easy to pass the time and you couldn’t help but feel light in her presence. Papyrus was quickly becoming your worst enemy when it came to board games. Between him and Frisk, you hardly stood a chance. He also liked to cook, a lot, as you found out. The first trip to the grocery store had been insane and you still weren’t sure if Papyrus had been the best to take with you. Either way, it had been fun and while you had to keep one hell of an eye on him in the kitchen, it was fun to make meals together. Even Sans had kept your mind off your anxiety. His jokes were terrible, but they kept your mind occupied and made you laugh. At night, when you couldn’t sleep and you had no inspiration, you’d find Sans awake on the back porch. Together Sans and you would stay up, going through the book you had given him. It was often quiet and while still a bit uncomfortable, there was the peace you needed.

Even with all the chaos, you still managed to figure out everyone’s habits. You blame this ability on having raised Frisk for six years. Toriel was often the first one up, waking up around eight or so. Papyrus would be up around nine, Frisk nine-thirty, and if you were lucky you’d see Sans before noon. You weren’t sure if it was because of your inability to sleep or years of habit, but you were nearly always the first one up. Often times, you’d spend your morning in the attic or on the front porch. You knew Papyrus loved cooking for everyone, so it wasn’t often you’d be seen in the kitchen like this. 

However, this morning had been one of your better mornings. No nightmares, no more chaos, and a peaceful rest, it put you in the mood to cook. You weren’t exactly talented when it came to cooking, but you could do the basics. Papyrus might be mad at you but you think he’ll like what you have to offer. Who could turn down chocolate chip pancakes and bacon? Frisk certainly wouldn’t, it was one of their favorites. 

You felt light and peaceful, not even minding much that you were still dressed for bed. It was nothing more than a pair of yoga pants, socks, and an old turtleneck. Your hair was still a bit of a mess, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much. Maybe you were getting too use to having guests in the house? Still swaying to the music, you shift to put the first batch of pancakes on a plate to be served. 

“…..Blood rush in the hazy glow. My hands, your bones…..”

The lyrics are easy to fall from your lips before fading into a soft hum. It wasn’t like you were good at singing, there were just some parts you really liked to sing along to. The song was a familiar one, its rhythm easy to get into, and even easier to lose yourself in. The sound of creaking stairs makes you smirk as you turn slightly towards the doorway. You can tell who it is before they’ve even rounded the corner. 

“And don’t you stop the music. Get into it. Won’t you dance with me?” 

Spotting Frisk, you couldn’t help but hum as your eyes travel to the clock above the stove. My, were they were up early. “Smelt the pancakes didya?” It was probably the fastest way to get Frisk out of bed. Watching their hands, you frown softly at their mischievous grin and at sight of what they say you whip a little batter at them. Frisk jumped back quickly, resulting in a half spoonful of batter on the floor. 

“My singing did not wake you up, it’s not that bad.” You grumble as they continue to snicker at you. “You can clean that up by the way.” You point at the batter upon the floor, causing Frisk to pout at you. “What, you made me throw it.” You comment, a smile coming to your lips. Frisk sticks their tongue out at you before going to get some paper towels. Shaking you head, you turn back to your cooking. It doesn’t take long for the music to give you a reason to sway again. Frisk is use to mornings like this with you and they are quick to help you by setting the table. Quietly, you continue to mutter lyrics to yourself as you finish the last of the cooking and turn off the stove. 

“….Won’t you dance with me?....” 

A sudden grasp of your hand and you find yourself twirling in a circle, the tile floor making the spin rather fluid. Gasping sharply, you suddenly find yourself face to face with Papyrus. He is holding each of your hands in his and is swaying in tune with the music. He’s laughing with a happy Nyeh and you can’t help the sudden blush that you know is creeping on your face.

“P-P-Papyrus! W-w-what are you doing?” 

You are in complete shock, nearly horrified with embarrassment. It was one thing for Frisk, who’s already familiar with your strangeness, to witness you singing and dancing in the kitchen. It was another when a guest spotted you, much less joins in, you felt completely embarrassed. 

“Nyeh~ Why dancing HUMAN! I came to greet you and you asked me to dance. I must say, this is great fun!”

“A-ah, i-it was just part of the song….l-lyrics. W-we don’t have to dance.”

“Nonsense Human, you asked. You should be very honored to dance with the Great Papyrus. I am very skilled.” 

As if to prove his point, he gives you another sharp twirl. While you know your beat red and embarrassed, you can’t help the laugh that escaped your lips at the pure silliness of the moment. Slowly, you get into the moves with Papyrus more but it is not too long before the song finishes. When the last of the music fades, you’re left panting slightly and another laugh is escaping your lips. A series of clapping makes you jolt. To your left, in the doorway is Toriel and Frisk. 

“That was very good.” Toriel commented happily.

Frisk gave you two thumbs up and a wide smile.

Pulling away, you laugh again as you push hair from your face. You feel hot, your heart hammering away in your chest. Honestly, you feel a little mortified, but you don’t think you’ve ever had so much fun before. 

Smiling up at Papyrus, you can’t help but pause. Standing like this next to him, you can’t help but be reminded of how tall he is. Honestly, were all monsters just….big? Toriel was just short enough to pass thru doorways while Papyrus had to duck nearly half the time. Even Sans, who was the shortest of them all, was still considered tall in your book. You only barely came up to his clavicle. Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you speak up. 

“T-that was lovely Papyrus, thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure Human. Oh! I see you’ve cooked this morning…” Wait for it. “without me?” It was silly, but you had a feeling Papyrus would either get mad or sad over missing out on cooking a meal. “It’s good, you’ll like it. You can help with lunch, okay?” It was an easy enough compromise and one that had Papyrus once more upbeat and happy. 

“Ah, but of course. Nyeh heh heh.” He agrees with a bought of laughter, clearly having enjoyed the moment as much as you had.

“Okay, breakfast is done. Everyone go sit down.” You spoke, waving you hands in a shooing motion. You watch as everyone clears out and you sigh before turning to place some dishes in the sink. With the last plate of food, you begin to head out towards the dining room. However, just beyond the doorway you catch sight of Sans. 

Those pinprick eyes are locked in your direction, his eye sockets hooded. There was a strange expression on his face and his gaze was different. While it still made you a bit uncomfortable like when he seemed to be studying you, this one just reminded you of a predator staring now its prey. 

“W-what?” You can’t help but question, watching that lazy smile turn into more of a smirk. 

“You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself. You’ve got some moves.” 

Sans had come down to the sound of music and laughter. Yawning tiredly, he caught sight of you and Papyrus dancing just about halfway through the song. In an instant, he had been memorized by the sight. While you were clearly no dancer, the sight of your body swaying so happily to the music was one hell of a sight. With your hips moving sensually to the beat and the small twist of your waist as you tired to keep up with Papyrus was enough to cause Sans to blush a faint blue. 

That hadn’t been the only sight to behold. There it had been, just as you had laughed while dancing with Papyrus; a spark of life. It made your eyes starry and made your soul pulse against the veil around it revealing a sliver of violet. That had been the closest Sans had gotten to seeing your soul and it awakened something primal in the short skeleton. When you had finally caught him starring, Sans felt himself somber up slightly. Your flustered face and shy demeanor didn’t help much, but it was the hand you rose to your chest that caught his attention. It was as if you were unconsciously trying to hide your soul from him. He was staring again wasn’t he, shit. He felt like slapping himself for his stupidity. There was no way he should be looking at you so much. You were Frisk’s sister! Not some human to ogle over, but he couldn’t help it. It was no wonder you were still so wary of him, but you were a mystery he felt he needed to solve. You were a fascinating human and there was no way he felt his soul pulse whenever he was around you. 

“Hey, relax. You were having fun, nothing wrong with that. It’s nice seeing you smile and laugh. You should do it more.” 

You didn’t say anything back and you felt something inside you shrink a little. You had been having fun. You forgot about the embarrassment quickly too because you were distracted. Even if Sans claims your joy was fine, you can’t help but feel like you need to hide. Glancing back at Sans, you can’t help but take in his expression. Something about it has changed, his ever-present smile was drooping slightly and there was concern in the lines of his brow bones. Was he worried about you? Was smiling and laughing rare things? Well, maybe he could see through the many fake ones you gave throughout a single day. 

“Y-you’re right. It was fun.” 

There it was, the small spark again. Sans couldn’t help but smile again as you agreed with him. It was taking sometime, but Sans couldn’t help but think you were opening up little by little. 

“Well, come on. Breakfast is done.” You explain as you continue on your way to the dining room. 

Sans watched you go quietly, his smile fading as he watches your retreating form. Was it so hard for you to smile and laugh? As soon as you had turned your back, he saw the light fade and even your soul seemed to shrink. Why did it do that? It always seemed bright around Frisk, but then again they were your sibling. 

A sharp shatter echoed from the dining room.

“Ah!” 

At the sound of your soft sound of distress, Sans felt his soul sink as he disappeared. Even if it was only a few feet, teleporting just seemed to get him there faster. His eye sockets widened in concern as he watched you standing there, holding you left hand to your chest. He could smell the blood in the air as a thin line of red dripped down the sleeve of your shirt.

“Human! Are you alright?” Papyrus questioned in concern.

“Let me see your hand.” Toriel questioned, both monsters already crowding you and making you feel uncomfortable.

“I-it’s okay, please I’m fine.” How stupid could you be? You had knocked a plate over when you went to sit down. The colored glass had shattered to the ground and you were quick to pick up the pieces. However, as you picked up a particularly jagged piece you cut the palm of your hand. It wasn’t by any means a deep cut or one that particular hurt. It was more of a surprise. Still it bled and of course that just made everyone worry. 

Feeling a presence behind you, you jump slightly as you spot Sans. Those pinprick eyes seemed brighter than usual, staring down at your hand closely. His lax smile is barely there. Okay, too much attention to your hand, you thought as you clasped your wrist with you other hand. Sure, your sleeve was pulled high and all but, it was too close to the….other scars. Sans comes to stand before you and gently takes your injured hand. He gentle pulls your hand forward. Tensing, you tried to pull you hand back, but found it locked in an iron grip. Sure, his hold was gently and even warm, but it was clear that he was far stronger than you were. 

“Here, let me see.” 

Hesitantly, you opened the palm of your hand. The thin cut stinging now that it was exposed to the air. 

“I told you guys it wasn’t that bad.” You muttered of handedly as you watch Sans grab a napkin off the table. You flinch as he presses it gently to the cut, cleaning the bit of bloody mess up. The napkin travels down the heel of your hand, tickling your wrist. Tension begins to bubble in your form as you feel yourself leaning slightly away from Sans. 

“Sure made a mess for such a little cut.” Sans commented off handedly, already thinking of Toriel’s healing magic. It would probably help it close a little faster. 

He moves to pull at your sleeve, aiming to clean up the rest of the blood. Why did he jump in so fast for such a little cut? This was easily something you could have handled or Toriel or even Papyrus. Seeing even the smallest amount of distress on your features had surged him forward without much thought. There was no way he could be this concerned over you already, was there? His soul had shuttered at the bit of blood he had seen. It flashed memories he would much rather forget. Blood was not his favorite thing in the world. He didn’t like seeing anyone hurt. Maybe that’s why he acted so fast.

As he pulled your sleeve down barely a fraction of an inch, he’s struck by the sudden tension he can feel in your hand. Glancing towards you, he can tell you won’t meet his eye. Scanning your form, he wonders exactly what has you so tense. It couldn’t be him could it? His soul cringed at the thought. You two had been getting closer, but you were still weary of him and it wasn’t like he wasn’t a little weary of you. After all, he couldn’t tell much about your soul, but that weariness seemed to be fading more with each day. He sighed through his nasal cavity as he made to go back to his task. He’d clean you up and then move away to give you space. He felt rather saddened knowing he was causing you anxiety. The small shiver racing through your veiled soul was enough for him. When he glanced back at your hand however, his eye sockets widened. The pinpricks disappeared, leaving empty, black voids. He felt a tremble in his being.

Your free hand is quick to shot up and grasp the wrist of the hand he’s holding. There is a tremble in your form. Tugging gently, you find yourself a bit unnerved at the sight of Sans’s empty eye sockets. They are so black and deep without the pinpricks. It’s a little scary to see, but at the moment you are more concerned with getting your hand free. 

“S-sans, I’m fine. Please, let me go.”

At the sound of your voice, Sans seems to blink and his attention is quick to return to you. White pinprick eyes staring you down with a mixture of confusion and surprise. His grip slacks enough for you to slip your hand free. 

“T-thank you, but I can clean it up myself. I’ll be right back.” You announce before leaving, heading towards the first floor bathroom.

Sans can’t help but stand frozen, his gaze locked on his own hand that had once held yours. His first thought when he touched you was how soft you were and how beautiful your skin was. However, his eyes had caught sight of the jagged and rough looking scar that seemed to wrap around your wrist. It looked like a distorted bracelet. It was as if some sort of wire or rope or something had been wrapped around your wrist many times. In that small glimpse, he could tell there were several layers of scars there, some even farther hidden in your sleeve. They were faded, but still a soft white-pink and easy to spot. There was no way you could make such a scar and he couldn’t help but wonder who had hurt you.

A swirling blaze of blue and yellow burned in Sans’s left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The few lines of lyrics that appear in the beginning of this chapter comes from Lose It by Oh Wonder. I found a video on youtube where someone made a cool little Undertale animation using a different version of this song and I feel in love with it. It's what I have been writing this story to mostly. Anyways, if you'd like to know the song or get a sense of the beat for the kitchen scene please follow the link below. I claim no rights to this song nor the video, I just wish to give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVBJ81PptvE


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter everyone!
> 
> So I got really into this one so it's a bit longer than usual I think.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

You’re back rests heavily against the door as you take a moment to merely catch your breath and calm the tremble in your form. Still holding tight to your injured hand, you rub your thumb thoughtlessly over the scars you can feel beneath your sleeve. Had he seen? No, you don’t think so. Glancing down, you gently pull the sleeve up to reveal the jagged scarring. Tilting your head to the side, you thumb at the puckered skin silently. How could it still be so visible after so many years? 

You had done everything you could to make the scars ago away, but it didn’t seem as if they ever would. Pushing yourself from the door, you sigh as you wash your hands. The cut isn’t big, paper thin really, but blood was blood. Blood scared people. Without much thought, you’re quick to put a bit of antiseptic in place and a small bandage. It’ll probably be no good in an hour, but it would keep the medicine in place long enough to absorb.   
Unable to help yourself, your eyes flicker to the scarring once more. You can remember this one, just as you can remember all the others. A shiver cascades down your form as you recall the sharp metal, the piercing cold mixing with the warmth of your overflowing blood. If you stare long enough, you can see it as it bites and tears with each movement. It had been strung so tight you swore it cut into your very bones. Without realizing it, your breath is shortening and your heart rate is skyrocketing. It isn’t long before you see other tools near your arm, a sharp blade being the first to invade your thoughts. 

Carving…

Wasn’t that what he had called it? 

A sudden knock at the door has you nearly jumping from your skin as your mind is forced back out of the dark void. Shaking your head, you try to take a few calming breaths. There is no voice on the other side of the door, just another short series of knocks. That had to be Frisk. Fixing your clothing, you open the door to reveal the preteen. There is worry painted across their features and you know deep in your very soul that Frisk was concerned. 

“I’m fine.” 

You comment simply enough, watching as their hands danced in the air with such fluidity. Asking if you were having an attack and you smiled softly with a short shake of the head. That seemed to be all Frisk needed as they moved back towards the dining room, but a glance back is enough to let you know that they still worry.

“Human! Are you alright?” Papyrus is quick to question upon seeing you. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? I could heal you right up.” Toriel offers, causing you to crinkle your nose in curious confusion. “My magic is rather strong, wouldn’t take long.” 

“Magic?” 

Retaking your seat, you spot Sans out of the corner of your eye. He sits next to you, just as he has since his first day here. There’s that same lazy smile, but you can’t help but notice the distant look on his face. Pinprick eyes flicker to you and you lock gazes for a moment or so. Those same eyes flicker from your face to your injured hand, but somehow you know that’s not what he is really staring at. Did he actually see? You felt your heart tighten in your chest as you rest you injured hand on your lap under the table. 

Attempting to control your breathing, you glance over at Toriel. It wasn’t the first time you were confronted with this concept of magic around everyone. It just still boggled your mind that such a thing as magic existed. There was something about it that didn’t feel right, like their abilities were only half explained. Surely, there was something deeper there. You had seen a bit of magic out of everyone, after all it explained how Papyrus and Sans were even walking around. 

“Heh, that concept still confuses you.” Toriel commented with a gentle smile. 

“It just…doesn’t make much sense. Humans don’t know magic.”

“That ain’t true.” Sans comments, as his eye sockets shift enough to focus on Frisk. What was that shared look? You can’t help but feel like there was something you were missing. 

“But Sans, there aren’t any humans who know magic.” Papyrus comments, confusion etched in his skeletal features.

“That’s true, humans may have strong souls but they know nothing of magic.” 

Toriel’s reply catches your attention and you tilt you head. “Our souls are strong?” You wonder loudly. The concepts of souls and magic had come up a little, but it was never something you heard them speak of in length. It made you curious, how was the soul and magic at all related.

“Nonsense, humans just don’t know how ta do it.” 

“What do you mean?” Your attention is turned fully to Sans, the anxiety in your chest still whipping around like a humming bird. It isn’t enough to stop your curiosity however. Those white pinpricks are back on you and you can figuratively see the wheels turning in the shorter skeleton’s skull.

“Magic is just manipulation of the physical world. Humans ain’t got the ability to change their physical properties due to their mass. Monsters are more magic than mass, humans are the opposite. Less mass makes it easier to rearrange yer atoms on a quantum level making magic.” 

For a moment, you can only stare at Sans with a mixture of shock and surprise. You knew he had been hiding something from you since he got here, but was that something really this level of intelligence. It must be a bit of a surprise for everyone or maybe something that isn’t shown off much because the whole room is quiet. “Wow.” You can’t help but whisper lowly, rather impressed with the lazy, pun-cracking bonehead. 

Having your whole attention on him, made Sans feel nervous. He could feel the heat in his face as a soft dust of illuminating blue took to his cheekbones. The way your eyes lit up so much upon such trivial information made his soul warm. You were interested, in some level, in monster culture. It was…touching.  
“But, what about the soul?” You’re questioning him directly.

“Huh?”

“Well, if a human’s soul is so power…” Sans can see where you are going with this and can’t help but chuckle softly, breaking off your words.

“The power of a human’s soul comes from their existence, emotions, and such.” Toriel’s voice draws your attention once more. “The soul is powerful, especially when a human dies. It is said a human’s soul won’t even shatter once outside of the body, not for a while at least, not like a monster’s soul. It’s a human’s sense of self that even allows the soul to return to the body.” 

“Return to the body?” 

“It’s like a trade off, doll.” Sans offers. “When a monster dies, the soul shatters once outside of the body and then their body turns to dust. Cause we don’t have the mass or strength of a human soul, we rely on magic to keep us on the same level. You humans have powerful souls; something about ya makes you that way. It also means the concept of magic is more foreign since no one can really use it.”

“Some sort of evolutionary strength huh?” You question. 

“Yep, so in theory a human could use magic but it ain’t every happened before so chances are pretty low.” 

“Have you ever seen a soul?” You can’t help but question, glancing over everyone curiously. Even Frisk seems intrigued by the direction breakfast had taken. There was something about Frisk, however, that made you wonder how much they already knew. They had been in the Underground for a while. 

“But of course human!” Papyrus exclaims brightly. “Monsters are born with the ability to reveal their souls and we can see human ones too. Nyeh~ “

“Huh?” You’re mind is a bit blown over the concept of being able to physically see the soul. Wasn’t that something humans have struggled with for years? Even the concept of there actually being a soul has been debated. Yet, here you were surrounded by monsters whose entire existence is based on their soul. 

“Wait, you can see human ones?” You question, somehow feeling a bit exposed over such information. “L-like mine and Frisk’s?” There was something intimate about the concept of your soul being seen, but you couldn’t explain it. Wasn’t the soul special? Special things were treasured and hidden away; maybe that’s why you felt strangely exposed. Unconsciously, your injured hand comes to rest on your sternum. You can feel the soft thudding of your heart behind your ribs. 

Glancing towards Frisk, you watch their head nod as if confirming what they were saying. “W-wait…have you’ve seen it too?” Frisk nods as they rapidly sign at you. “Ah yes! Frisk has a lovely red soul. It’s perfectly suited for their determined nature.” Toriel comments and you feel like your heart is about to stop. “W-w-ait, wait…I’m so confused. Red?” You question, mind slipping to the fact that Frisk has seen their own soul…wasn’t that like…dangerous?

“Oh! Human souls come in a variety of colors. They are very pretty.” Papyrus comments, “Monster souls aren’t so colorful.” 

“The color is based on the person. Some colors determine how good or bad a person is. It also gives us an idea of the person’s personality.” Sans supplies.

“Isn’t it dangerous to…see your soul? Wouldn’t you…need to be dead?” You can’t help but voice your worry as you look over towards Frisk. They sign at you and you frown at what they say. Seeing your soul doesn’t hurt and isn’t dangerous? You don’t believe that.

“That’s what magic’s for.” Sans pipes up. 

“As long as you’re alone or with someone you trust then it’s not dangerous if the soul is outside of the body.” Toriel finishes the conversation and you are left with a flutter of anxiety. The concept, the visual image of Frisk seeing their own soul made you think of death. The fact that they were still here proves at least some of what the others have said. Frisk’s soul must have been exposed around people they trusted, but based on Frisk’s story it might not have always been that way. They had told you about monsters wanting them died and monsters wanting to fight them. Maybe…your little sibling was stronger than you thought?

Another flutter of anxiety as your fingers knot into the material of your shirt, your mind suddenly cascaded with another thought. “So, you can see my soul?”   
“A little.” Toriel comments simply enough, there is more in that expression, but you aren’t sure what. You can’t help but glance towards Sans, those white pinpricks staring with that same observing expression as before. You can feel your skin tingle with nervous energy. Was that why Sans stared at you like that? Those glances you’d gotten from Toriel and Papyrus when they first arrived? The ones Sans still gives you. Papyrus won’t met your eye and Toriel seems to be returning to the concept of food as she eats in the silence. 

“What…does my soul look like? C-an I see it?” 

You can see Toriel freeze and Papyrus suddenly looks very uncomfortable. Without thought you turn your gaze back to Sans. He’s the one that’s been staring at you like that the longest, like your some kind of puzzle or mystery or….

Abomination…

Maybe your soul was as damaged as you were physically. You felt sick.

Your question throws Sans off, causing him to jerk slightly away from you in surprise. Asking to see your own soul causes heat and more illumination to come off Sans’s zygomatic bones. It was a very intimate thing to ask and was something only reserved for special times. Sure, they could see your soul without removing it, but they could only see so much detail. It was impersonal and basic, something monsters used to access another person’s status or in some cases fight them. Literally seeing the soul up close by pulling it from the owner’s body was the equivalent of seeing a lover’s naked flesh. It required trust and a bond Sans was sure you didn’t have with any of them. Sans knew that what you were asking was out of the question, especially with the way he could see your soul fluttering about. 

“Um, ya can’t.” Sans voiced, seeming to be the only one willing to say anything about the subject anymore.

“Why?” You are quick to question.

“Because…it ain’t something ya just do. Heck, we’ve never seen Frisk’s soul outside their body just what we see when they walk around.” 

Wait, Frisk’s soul has never left their body? Some part of you felt a deep sense of relief at those words. Yet, you still can’t help but question your own soul. They were so quick to comment on Frisk’s soul…was there something wrong with yours?

“If…I can’t see it myself…can you tell me what it looks like then?”

“I…I…can’t.” Sans finally comments, turning his eyes away from you. 

“W-what? Why?” You’re suddenly very confused. Was there something wrong? You couldn’t even know the color or anything like that? Maybe your soul was terrible, disfigured, or something? 

“My child.” Toriel catches your attention, her eyes rather sad and filled with a concern you couldn’t understand. There was wonder there too, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was the same; the look she had given you when you first met. 

“___.” Papyrus spoke up and you caught his expression, same as Toriel’s. Glancing towards Sans, you can see the same, but there is something still even deeper in his expression. Something you can’t exactly understand or begin to realize. 

Sans realizes almost too soon that no one was going to tell you. Why did he always get stuck with the hard jobs? He didn’t like how you looked. You’re skin seemed pale, worry marred your features, and if the fluttering of your soul was anything to go with you were nervous. However, it was more than normal nerves; it was as if you were going into a panic. Sans had witnessed your anxious behavior a bit already. Pacing the house, chewing at your fingers, and such; all normal outlets it seems according to Frisk. Yeah, Sans had asked Frisk about you when he had first seen you restless. Frisk had shared quite a bit with him and he didn’t like the direction this was going, but you did need to know the truth.

“We can’t..um…well.”

“What my brother is trying to say ____, is we can’t…” Papyrus interrupts.

“Can’t what?”

“See it.” Sans’s voice makes your heart stop and suddenly your lungs feel painful. A shallow intake of air is all you are able to do as you stare the older skeleton brother down. Sans’s was frowning at you, actually frowning as he fiddles with the hem of his blue hoodie. Those pinprick eyes won’t stop looking at you, actually staring at your chest? Your hand knots more in the fabric as you realize what he’s staring at now. 

“So….I don’t have one…” You commented, voice dripping with unrealized bitterness. You sound breathy, voice shallow as you try to stop your limbs from trembling. 

“Huh? No, you have one. It’s just…kinda small….and covered in something.” Sans comment makes something in your calm just a bit. So, you do have one. You can’t help but wonder what is wrong with it then. From the looks they give you, you know that your soul must not be normal. 

“C-can…I see it?” You question again, but when you are met with nothing you shakily sigh and move to stand.

“____.” Toriel questions.

“I’m not hungry, please enjoy breakfast.” You commented with a dry smile as you head out of the dining room. 

You spend most of the day locked away in your room. At first, it was to calm yourself before the conversation at breakfast sent you into a panic attack. Luckily, no such thing happened but you found yourself unwilling to go downstairs and interact with everyone. Hiding away seemed to be the better option and it wasn’t like you didn’t have a sketchpad to keep yourself occupied. Maybe it would help get your mind off of the concept of souls. While it was nice to finally know what all those looks mean, you can’t help but feel stiff and terrified over it all. Absent mindedly, you rub your sternum as you spend the rest of the day in your bed. 

It helps, keeping your mind locked away in something more pleasant. The only interruption you get comes around suppertime. A shallow knock at the door has you perking up, glancing at the wood in confusion. You can hear a voice just outside of the door as you shift out of bed. You can smell something good just beyond the door. You are greeted by Toriel and Papyrus. Both look extremely nervous, but they look at you with soft smiles.

“Human….we thought you might be hungry. You didn’t eat anything this morning and haven’t come down all day.” Papyrus claims as he holds out a plate to you. “I, the Great Papyrus, made this special for you. It’s a new recipe and…I would like you to take it as a sign of my…apologizes.” Papyrus frowns at you softly, his eyes downcast, and really it wasn’t a good look for him what-so-ever.

Glancing down at the plate, you can’t help but let out a soft huff of a laugh. The plate is pasta, it is Papyrus of course, but it’s not his usual dish of spaghetti. Instead, the plate contained bow-tie noodles in a rich, creaming white sauce that smelt of garlic and basil. 

“P-papyrus…this looks very good, but there is no need to…is that?” You can’t help but question as you spot the piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie Toriel has carried up. 

“We wanted to apologize, my child. The conversation this morning was…” Toriel muttered.

“We didn’t mean to upset you. I consider you to be one of my dear friends and it is not right to upset a friend.” Papyrus interrupts once more and you can’t help but huff out a breath in a shaky laugh.

“There…there’s no reason to apologize. I just…wasn’t expecting what you said….about…my soul. It explains why you guys were giving me funny looks when we first met.” You commented honestly. 

“Ah, yes….we did not mean to stare Human.”

“We just…we’ve never seen a soul like yours before.” Toriel cuts in. “But it doesn’t mean we care about you any less or that you aren’t our friend.” 

You feel your heart flutter as you gaze over the two monsters that you’ve known for less than a month. They went to all this trouble to apologize to you and gave you space. Maybe they do care about you. A small smile forms upon your lips as you take the plate gently from Toriel’s paw. Setting both plates on small desk in the corner of your room, you return to the two anxious looking monsters.

Without much thought, you step forward and wrap your arms around Toriel’s waist, your head resting gently on her chest. There is a soft gasp of surprise before the embrace is returned. When you pull back, you can see the shaky smile upon her lips and it looks like her eyes are glossy. Was she really that worried that you wouldn’t forgive them or something? 

“Human?” 

Papyrus’s questioning voice causes you to laugh as you pull away from Toriel. Holding your arms open, you shriek in surprise as Papyrus all but lifts you in his embrace. God, you didn’t realize he was so strong as he squeezes you. His radius and ulna of both arms digs into your back as you’re squished against his armor chest piece, which you are still not sure why he wears. 

“Does this mean I, the Great….um I mean does this mean we are forgiven?” 

“Yes, yes I forgive you. Can you please put me down?” 

“Oh, yes. My apologizes.” Papyrus explains as he puts you down. There is a dust of orange illumination on his high cheekbones that makes you smirk, he’s blushing.

“ Will you join us for supper then?” Toriel questions eagerly. 

A soft heat comes to your face as you glance towards the scattered mess on your bed. There are pencils and sketchpads scattered about with a few books. It seems inspiration had taken you while you were locked away. You have a piece in mind now, that you were working on, and part of you feared you’d lose the spark if you stopped.

“Oh, I see. Well, join us for breakfast tomorrow then?” 

Gazing back at Toriel, you see the look of understanding written upon her expression and can’t help but smile.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll be down in a little bit. Thank you…thank you both.” 

Papyrus looks a bit dejected but he nods as he heads off down the stairs. Toriel lingers, gazing over you for a moment, but she’s only looking at your face and eyes. She must know you don’t want your soul looked at. 

“Call if you need anything, my child.” With that, she begins to leave.

Before you can shut your door, you hear the sounds of rushing footsteps and the clicking of pottery. Frowning, you look at the stairs and watch as Frisk comes up with your favorite mug wrapped in a small hand towel. Steam is bellowing out of the mug and you can’t help but chuckle as you wait for them to come to the door. They are trying to be both quick and steady at the same time. The towel was there to protect their hands from the heat. It was an old trick you remember teaching them, Frisk could be impatient at times.

“What’s this then?” You question as you take the mug and watch Frisk sign. They made your favorite tea, knowing it made you calm and happy. Rustling Frisk’s hair, you express your thanks. “I have a piece I’m working on. Show it to you when I’m done?” Frisk seems excited over the prospect of seeing your work. You can’t help but feel you’ve inspired their creative nature this way. Frisk loved drawing as a child and they still do, their pictures slowly getting more and more detailed. Many of their old canyon drawings still hang up in your room. 

With a belly full of food and a steaming mug beside you on the bedside table, you turn back to the scatter of materials on your bed. You felt better, warmer somehow. They really didn’t mean to make you distressed with all that soul talk. You know that, but it still bothers you. You want to see it for yourself, wondering how bad it was, but you probably won’t ask about it again.

Time passes as you put pencil to paper, the soft scratching of lead on fiber the only sounds to fill your head and room. There is another knock at your door, but when you glance at your alarm clock, you can’t help but hum in confusion. It was nearly midnight, probably not a good thing to still be up, but you can’t help but wonder who else was up at this time. Maybe Frisk had a bad dream, even at their age they sometimes would still sleep with you. 

Coming to the door, you’re shocked to find Sans staring back at you. There is a bit of sweat on his brow, how you aren’t sure, but either way he seems nervous. His pinprick eyes won’t fully catch yours and he’s keeping his gaze rather high. You stand there in silences for what seems to be forever before his eye lights finally fall to you.

“Uh…got a joke for ya.”

A joke? Tilting your head to the side, this was the last thing you were expecting when opening the door to Sans of all people.

“Why did Van Gogh become a painter?” 

“Eh? Sans?” You can’t help but question in confusion. How did he know about Van Gogh? There were a lot of curious things about the Underground you still didn’t understand, but from the sounds of it any historical reference from the last few decades shouldn’t be known.

“Because he didn’t have an ear for music.”

Okay, that one made you huff softly. It seems the sound of your amusement only spurs out more jokes. 

“Which painting is never happy?”

Fine, you’ll humor him. “Which painting?”

“The Moaning Lisa.” 

A small sputter of laugher escapes you on that one. It’s not that they are very good, but you can’t help but fine the lame little jokes about painting to be enjoyable. As he cracks another one, you can’t help but take in his appearance. Sans was unmistakable attractive; from the ivory color of his bones to the soft glow of his magic enhanced sight. Everything was sculpted in such a way that the artist part of your brain was jealous. You absent mindedly wondered if you could paint Sans and give it any justice. 

A soft, warmth came to you cheeks as you realized your train of thoughts. What was wrong with you? Sans was still a stranger who made you feel weary, well you knew why that was now, but still. You have hardly known him a few weeks, but standing here you can see that Sans is more than what you originally thought. He was intelligent, which made you wonder what he used to do. He made jokes when he was nervous, you could tell that much right here and now. 

“Knock knock”

“Sans…what do you want?” You question, a small smile tugging at your lips. 

“Eh, well…” Sans scratches at the back of his skull as his eye lights flicker about before finally locking onto you again. With a heavy sigh, he lowers his arm and shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “I wanted to apologize. All that soul talk this morning…I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

Your shoulders shag slightly as you lean away from the door, a silent invite for the skeleton to join you. Sans looks hesitant, a forced smile, and he’s slowly wandering into your room. Glancing out into the hall, you can tell it’s quiet. You shouldn’t be talking in the hallway, it could wake someone up. Closing the door behind you, you turn to see Sans poking around at the materials all over your bed.

“Heh, got a lot of books here.” 

“References.” You commented simply enough as you lean back against the door, not really sure what to do with yourself.

“Whatcha gonna paint?” 

“Um, I was asked sometime ago to paint the Aurora Borealis for this showcasing at the local museum. They’ve got a…display in the winter about the stars and sky and stuff.”

“Is that why you have all those books?” That’s right, you’d been giving Sans various books. While they weren’t quantum physics, they were something science related.

“Were you a scientist or something?” Sans seems perplexed by your question, as if he wasn’t expecting that. He huffs a laugh.

“How’dya guess?” You shrug lazily.

“You read anything I give you on science and I’ve caught you watching a fair number of programs on the Discovery channel and the Science network.”

“Well, ya’d be right. I use ta be.” 

“Use to?” 

“Ain’t much for it now-a-days.” You can’t help but wonder about his statement. He doesn’t look very happy, even with that smile when he talks about it. Maybe he still wants to be a scientist. There could be a lot of use for a scientist from the Underground. Humans didn’t understand any of this magic and stuff, might be of some help.

“Well, your intelligence is impressive….for a bonehead.” You commented with a snicker when he shoots you a rather surprised look. “Bad, I know.” 

“Heh, I know…surprise, surprise.” He comments before going back to poke through your material and various free hand sketches. 

“At least you got to be something for a while.” Your comment is off handed and Sans seems to pause at your words. Your mind feels a million miles away. There was so much you wished you could have done but there was never a chance.

“Aren’t you something?” 

“Huh?” You question turning your gaze back to him. 

“Well? An artist is something, right?” You huff at his words.

“Sure…but it’s not like I was able to go to school for it or anything. Just got lucky and even then…my talents not that good.” 

“I beg to differ.” 

Your face feels warm again at that comment, your eyes flickering over to watch him stare intently on one of your sketches. How would he even know? It’s not like you showed off your work much. Frisk was the only one that saw them, unless they were going on display somewhere. Even when they went on display, you’d never show up for the showcase. You can’t help but glance away, your eyes catching your reflection in your vanity. Huh, you’ve got pencil smug on your cheek. Reaching up, you begin to wipe at the spot with your sleeve.

“______”. 

At the call of your name, you turn your attention back to Sans, only to jump back at his sudden closeness. He’s a breath away, staring down at you with that soft smile and eye lights that now seemed bluer? Were they really blue? You’re quiet as you stare at Sans for the longest time, your heart feels like it’s been ignited and your confused. How did he get so close so fast?

“I’m…so sorry for this morning. I made you uncomfortable….more than once.” 

More than once? Did he notice how tense you were when he had your hand? 

You jump slightly as you feel smooth bone against your hands, it’s just as warm and inviting as it had been this morning. Sans’s hands slide slowly up yours. His distal phalanges tickling the backs before their sliding around both your wrists; holding them in a firm grasp. There is another flutter in your chest and you notice those blue lights of his flickering down to your chest. You feel your face heat up even more, unsure of the situation at hand.

Being this close to you, Sans can take in almost everything about you. Your scent of soft lilies and crisp cherries, your soft creamy skin, your ____ eyes that sparkle in the low light of the bedroom, and your hair fluffy and soft as it frames your face. He can feel the heat of your body, every curve nearly brushing against the protective material of his blue hoodie. He came here to apologize, knowing the distress he had caused you. He wanted to make sure you were okay, you had been so shaky when you left breakfast, but he had been too nervous to check on your earlier. Through the material of your shirt, he can feel how thin your wrists are. They seem to be so small in his grasp and he can’t help but brush the distal phalange of his thumb against the inside bone. 

When he glanced down just a little further, he can’t help the pool of warmth in his stomach. You were very close to him, your body nearly pressed against his own. It almost seemed like you were made to fit against him. If he leaned forward just a bit more, he would be able to actually feel you. It was a thought that left him stunned and unsure of how to act or what to say. The fluttering of your soul is what brought his attention back. This was the closest he had ever been to you and from there he could see your soul a little better.

The veil he had spotted earlier was more like black smoke that encircled your heart shaped soul. It was thick, but every now and again, a sliver of violet could be seen. Not just violet, it seemed your soul shifted in color. He could at least make out the color maroon and lavender mixed in. The sight of something black on your soul was curious, but his attention was drawn back to you as he felt you move. Oh, right, don’t stare at the soul.

His distal phalange still moved, but pauses as it passes over something that shouldn’t be there. It’s almost like it isn’t there, but he can feel it against his sensitive bones. The rise of skin, puckered with age, and improper healing. Those were the scars he saw earlier, suddenly he wanted to see them all, know what caused them, and know how many you actually had. 

The feeling of Sans touching a scar, even through your shirt sleeve makes you shudder. Anxiety is bubbling in your stomach again and you feel light headed. No one knows about your scars, not even Frisk. You’ve hid them for so long and kept them hidden, you’re not sure what to do when confronted with someone who knows. Even if Sans only knows a little, a small fraction of the truth, it still causes you to shake. 

You flinch slightly as one of his hands leaves your wrist. Smooth bone is soft against your cheek as he pushes a strand on hair from your face. This feels, God your heart is hammering in your chest. What is this? What is going on? You can’t help but flinch as he leans a fraction of an inch closer to you, your eyes slam shut.

“Beautiful…” 

Beautiful? What is? Opening your eyes, you flush at his sudden closeness. However, you can tell he isn’t looking at you. His blue light eyes seem a bit larger and they are staring at your chest. His attention makes you squirm slightly, but he’s pulling back before it can bother you anymore. His eyes look soft when you look up at him.

“Can…I see it?” You question. He must be talking about your soul, right? That’s the only thing you can think of right now.

There is a soft whistle as Sans lets out a sign through his teeth. It’s a strange noise, but you can recognize it as some sign of defeat. He’d make that noise when Frisk would beg him to play a game. Suddenly, he’s leaning close in to you again and you flinch. There is the rub at your wrist, distal phalanges almost digging into the scar tissue as if letting you know he knows. The grip is tight and you can’t help but wonder if he’s mad, but why? The press of cool, smooth teeth meet your forehead in some strange manner of a skeletal kiss makes your heart beat race, but you can’t find it in you to open your eyes.

“Maybe…I’ll show it you another time.”

With that, you open your eyes in surprise only to find yourself alone in your room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings again! 
> 
> Oooh thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks and hits. Ahhh it makes me so happy to know that this piece is so well received. 
> 
> Actually, with all this positive feed back I just felt the need to write today. However, a nearly three hour writing session (including breaks) has left me with a really long chapter. 
> 
> So, lucky for you all I am splitting it up and you all are getting two chapters today instead of one! 
> 
> I have to say I am very proud of how these two chapters came about. This one is very light while the next one takes a bit of a darker turn. I hope you all enjoy!

“You come right home, alright? You got your phone? Lunch? Ah, hey stop that.”

Frisk pushes away from you with a pout upon their lips. They sign quickly that they were perfectly fine and going to school wasn’t that big of a deal. Their hands go to their hips as a look of scolding comes to their features, their signing quick once more. They reminded you of their age and that they were perfectly capable of going a few blocks to the school that they’ve been going to forever now. With a heavy sigh, you nod before ruffling their dark hair. 

“I’ll see that Frisk gets to school.” Toriel commented with a gentle smile and you can’t help but return that smile. Crossing your arms over your chest, you lean back against the porch as you watch the two disappear down the street. There is the slam of the front door and Papyrus is yelling a quick farewell as he goes in the opposite direction of Frisk and Toriel. Waving, you can’t help but hum softly as your eyes travel back towards the direction Frisk went. You were worried about them, but then again they had been through so much. They could handle school, they could. At least that is what you kept thinking to yourself. 

The days had gotten strange after your encounter with Sans. Frisk was starting school again and Toriel would be joining them. After finding out that Toriel wished to be a teacher, you spent a good few days on the phone. Pulling a few strings and asking for a few favors, you managed to help Toriel land a teacher’s aide job at the local school. Well, it was only for a kindergarten class, but you figured it was a good start. She was overjoyed at the news, you’d never seen her so happy. It might be nothing more than watching small children and teaching basics like counting, but it was something that put pep in her step. 

Papyrus had also found something to do during the day. It seems that some other monsters he knew had moved into the local neighborhood. You weren’t sure who they were exactly, having never met them. Someone called Undyne and Alphys, but there was also someone called MTT that was somewhere in the area too. Oh well, it kept the tall skeleton happy and you couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Papyrus’s passion for life was infectious and you couldn’t help but encourage anything that made him flourish. Though…you had to admit you were not sure if training with Undyne was the best activity, but Papyrus enjoyed it. 

Shaking your head slowly, you sigh heavily as you shifted away from the porch. That left you alone in the house…well sorta. Entering the house once more, you were greeted to the sight of Sans relaxing into the sofa. The TV was on some sort of construction programming causing you to raise a brow. It was still a little strange to realize how much Sans got into anything that stimulated his mind. Tilting your head to the side, you glanced over the stout skeleton with a hum. Nothing had truly changed, as you had feared, after your encounter. 

Sans never mentioned your scars, never even seemed to notice them. Maybe he hadn’t? Then again, he didn’t mention anything about the kiss or suddenly disappearing on your either. That made your heart flutter, somehow that thought hurt. That night, so close to this otherworldly being had been so strange, yet part of you knew you were thrilled over it. Part of you wondered what could have happened.

…..eh best not to think about that.

Either way, Sans didn’t seem to leave the house too often and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was bored. Maybe he didn’t like going out? Then again, he would disappear on you for hours at a time. Maybe he did go out. You suppose that didn’t matter much at the moment, you were home alone with him for at least a few hours. Things had become a bit more relaxed between you two. Sans doesn’t stare at you with that look that made you uncomfortable, well not always. Sometimes you’d still catch it, but it was going away and that made you relax even more. 

“Everyone gone?” Sans questioned, his pinprick eyes stealing a glance at you from the corner of his eye socket.

Nodding slowly, you move to join him on the sofa. Resting your arms along your stomach, you prop your feet up on the dark oak table in front of you. “Think they’ll be okay?” You can’t help but question, eyes focused on the TV.

“Who? Frisk? Kiddo’s got the whole school thing handled.”

“What about Toriel? Papyrus?”

“Heh, Toriel around a bunch of human kids. She’s in heaven and Papyrus can surprisingly hold his own against Undyne. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Yeah, you knew that just from being hugged by him. 

“You worry a lot, huh?” Sans comments softly, his voice gentle and deep. There was a rasp to his voice that seems to fit with his lax personality. Honestly, it’s like honey with how smooth and sweet it sounds. 

“I’m allowed to worry. I’d worry about you if you ever actually left the house.” 

“What can I say, doll. I’m bone-tired.” 

You roll your eyes with a small huff, letting your eyes land on ivory bones. This was what you were glad for, that encounter had brought about this lighter air between you two. “Stupid pun.” You mutter softly watching as his shoulders shuttered with a half formed chuckle.

“Besides, after what happened to Frisk….well I guess I’ve always been a worrier, but….what can I say. You’ve all made life a bit more……anyways I care about you all so of course I’d worry.”What were you going to say there? They made life more enjoyable? Worth it? Made your life…happier? Less dark and clouded with a past that seems to always nip at your heels?

Silence stretched between you after that comment. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, quite the opposite actually. Settling into the sofa, you tilted your head to the side as you watched Sans change the channel every now and again. You didn’t really watch TV much, but moments like this were nice to simply relax. Odd how quiet the house was though; it made you a bit uncomfortable thinking of your three-month life without Frisk around. 

“Hello, darlings~” 

A voice echoed from the TV and you couldn’t help but raise a brow as a mechanical rectangle on a single wheel moved about in a rather dramatic fashion on a large stage. A groan from Sans caught your attention, causing you to gaze at the annoyed expression upon his skeletal features. Smirking softly, you could tell something about this robot made Sans uncomfortable. Then again, the longer you listened the longer you wondered how much you could stand that voice. 

“Stupid dramatic jukebox.” 

Unable to help yourself, you began to laugh at Sans rather snippy comment. 

“What?” He questioned in confusion over your laughter. 

“You must really dislike him…eh…her? It?” You spoke as your laughter subside a bit, ending with a questioning tone. Now you had to wonder what that thing was suppose to be. Watching Sans, you see his shoulders shrug as he leans back against the sofa. That lax smile is still in place, but the edges twitch with the signs of a truer smile. 

“He’s just annoying.” 

“Just annoying? Isn’t he popular or something?”

“Mettaton is all glitter and smoke.” Sans speaks with a slight cringe. “Too much glitter.” 

This somehow has you laughing again. “What? Scared of some glitter?” White pinpricks glanced towards you and you can see his smile twitch again. Maybe you could actually get that fake smile to go away. 

“It’s the height of all evil. Number one.” 

“No it isn’t.”

“Shit gets everywhere.”

“That doesn’t make it evil.” 

“When you’re made of bone it is.”

The sudden mental image of Sans covered in glitter, trying to get it out from between bones has you giggling rather hard. “I-I have some upstairs you know.” You huff out between laughs, holding your stomach in earnest now. You hadn’t laughed this much over something stupid in a long time. Sans seems to lean away from you, his sockets narrowed, but his smile still twitching. 

“Why the hell do you have glitter?”

“Why the hell not?” You counter as you rub at your eye, trying to wipe away the remains of your laughter. This had to be the silliest conversation you’d ever had. “It comes in handy.”

“Does it now…” 

“It goes good with painting.”

“And spaghetti.” 

This has you pausing, looking at Sans as if he had grown two heads. Titling your head to the side, your brows furrow in confusion, trying to figure out if you even heard the other correctly.

“Excuse me?”

“Papyrus makes his spaghetti that way.”

“Who taught him that!?”

“Undyne.”

“Is that the training he’s doing right now?”

“Nah, he’s training for the Royal Guard right now. Undyne does hold cooking lessons though.”

“Papyrus is in the Royal Guard? Wait, cooking lessons?”

“He’s only training.”

“Cooking lessons? With glitter?”

“And explosions…fire…weapons and such.”

There is a stone in your stomach right now as you stared Sans down, wondering if the other was making all of this up. The expression he wears clearly indicated his seriousness over the situation at hand. Frowning softly, you lean back into the sofa as your eyes refocus on the TV. There’s silence for a moment or two before you find yourself muttering.

“Glitter is evil.” 

Sans began to laugh loudly beside you, your lips quivering in an effort to hide the laughter you wished to share in. A hand on your thigh causes you to jump slightly, eyeing the ivory bones in confusion. However, Sans merely pats your thigh a few times before moving to stand. He’s shaking his skull as he heads towards the kitchen. What was that? Sans wasn’t exactly a handsy individual from what you could tell, not that you were either. You could feel the warmth through your jeans making your skin tingle. Shifting, you brought your legs up on the sofa as if that would somehow make the warmth go away. 

“So, you know Mettaton?” You can’t help but question when Sans returned from the kitchen, a brand new bottle of ketchup in his boney hand. Okay, that was a habit you had taken note of, but you couldn’t understand the appeal. Was it just that good? Did he like it that much? Was it just like regular food to him or something like monster booze? Nah, you think you heard somewhere that monsters had actual alcohol. 

“He was pretty popular in the Underground…not that there was much in the lines of entertainment anyways.” Sans comment makes you hum, your attention far more focused on the skeleton rather than the TV. 

“What was the Underground like? What was it like growing up there?” You question.

Sans pauses as he brings the bottle to his jaw, his pinprick eyes flickering to you in confusion. You…wanted to know about the Underground…rather you wanted to know what it was like growing up there? How could he answer that? 

“It was cold, grew up in a place called Snowdin. It was large, but small at the same time. Everyone knew everyone.” 

Tucking your knees to your chest, you find yourself leaning your chin on your knees as you watch him. “What did you do there?” Sans’s brow bone raised at you as he took a chug of the condiment in his hand. Swallowing, Sans’s full attention seemed to shift in your direction. The TV was becoming dull noise in the background. 

“What’s with all the questions?” 

Sans can’t help but notice how your cheeks flush in color at that. The soft red just touching the bridge of your nose and the base of your ears and you suddenly won’t meet his eye. Your fingers were playing with the sleeve of your sweater, which you wore over a white turtleneck. Your hair was fluffy, treated only with a brushing this morning. The lazy day look was suiting, though he worried about the temperature. It seemed that you didn’t do well in the colder temps, the seasons changing slowly outside the front door. It made him wonder how well you’d handle a place like Snowdin or hell even the surface winter. 

“I’m curious about you.” 

He hears your mumbling voice, his attention refocusing only to find your eyes locked with his. There is something in your gaze, the way your lips pout and your brows are drawn tight. A sense of determination seems to fill the air around you and Sans can’t help but feel his soul shudder at the sight. You were rather cute.

“Curious about me? Heh…that’s an unfair game.”

“Unfair game?” You question.

“Let’s play a game. I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.” 

You felt your heart stutter in your chest, why did this make you feel nervous? It was just a silly game and you really did want to know more about the skeleton. Would it be so bad? Then again, you worried about what kind of questions he would ask you. However, there were certain things you did really want to know.

“Okay, but you have to answer first.”

“Heh. Fine, doll.” God, that little sentiment made you shiver,“I use to be a Sentry outside of Snowdin.” 

A sentry? As in a solider? Sans didn’t exactly look like a solider to you, what solider wore basketball shorts and a hoodie? Then again, why did the Undergound have soldiers. You knew of the Royal Guard, well heard of them. 

“A solider? You don’t seem like the type. Why?”

“Ah, ah. My turn, remember?” Sans commented, his smile turning into a slight smirk as you huffed. Turning your head away, you close your eyes, and pull yourself closer. 

“Fine.” 

“Favorite color?” 

You’re eyes open in surprise over the simplicity of the question. Turning your eyes back to the skeleton, you tilt your head in confusion. Was he serious? Huh, well it was an easy enough question. Shrugging your shoulders, you told him your favorite color and why you liked it so much. 

“So, why soliders?” You question when it is your turn, but there is hesitance in your voice. Maybe you should have asked something else, something easy. However, you were curious over Sans himself and part of him was his background. 

“Someone had to keep the peace. Not that we really had crime or anything, but monsters tend to argue from time to time. They mainly were used to keep a look out for humans.” Sans explained.

“Oh, right…humans trapped you all down there in the first place. Can’t imagine how your kind has managed to stay so kind.” 

Huh, that was an interesting perspective. Sans could see your physical sorrow over the concept of humans trapping monsters. It looked as if the information bothered you deeply and he couldn’t help but wonder if Frisk got their kindness and pacifist nature from you. You didn’t look like someone who would want to hurt anyone, at least willingly. 

“Okay doll, let’s switch gears here.” Sans commented as he moved to face you, “You adopted Frisk right?”

A huff of a laugh passed your lips, the fond memories overshadowing the dark spot your mind had crept too when you thought of the feeling of being trapped. 

“That was like six years ago. I didn’t exactly…want a kid, but….” Pausing, you bit your lip softly as you turned your eyes towards Sans. “I, um…was an orphan myself. Parents…gave me up or something, but yeah I grew up like Frisk did. Well, maybe not exactly like Frisk. Anyways, I was asked to do a piece for the orphanage. They wanted a mural in hopes it would attract more attention. I met Frisk when they were outside playing. There was something about them that…I couldn’t ignore…so I ended up adopting my own little sibling.” You stated, ending with a small, happy smile. “They were sneaky too…always telling me I was going to take them home one day. That they could already see how much I loved them.” 

Sans couldn’t help but stare at you as you recalled how you and Frisk became family. There was something light about your expression. Your eyes were sparking like stars as a warm smile played at your lips. Even your soul seemed to swim in the smoke, the darkness seeming to clear slightly. It made the black smoke more hazy and grey. Not wanting to linger on your soul, Sans returned his sights to your face.

“Heh. Seems the kiddo got lucky.” Sans commented, breaking whatever trance had come over you with your happy memories.

“Nah….I did.” 

Sans paused, his brow bones furrowing in confusion when you said that. The way you stated that, it was a little unnerving. 

However, that’s how it went for the next half hour or so. The questions changed from topic to topic as you learned about one another. Learning simple things like   
favorite foods, colors, weather, seasons, and holidays were such little things, but it made your heart swell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was so much...it was so good to write. I feel like it came out very well.
> 
> So, I don't want to spoil anything, but please note that this chapter is a little darker. I don't think I've mentioned anything outside of the tags I am already using. 
> 
> Oh and this chapter was a perfect chapter to introduce someone I hope everyone will like. Hehe.

“Oh, my turn right? Let’s see…” You hummed, ignorant to Sans look of wonder. “Why do you drink ketchup?”

Sans perked at your question before staring down at the bottle he still had clasped in his hands. He had forgotten that he even had the condiment, his focus completely consumed by you. That was…strange. Usually, nothing could deter Sans once he had the urge for the salty, red substance. He wondered if this was something he should worry about. Nothing had taken his attention so strongly before. 

Maybe…maybe you were…special? Nah, he couldn’t think like that….could he?

“Uh….because I like it?”

“That’s a stupid answer.” 

“But it’s the answer.” Sans stated in confusion, a smile stretching into place at the look of irritation you shot him. Were you expecting a more interesting answer? It was amusing and the look was cute. Did he just think you were cute again? Maybe he wasn’t thinking right. He certainly wasn’t thinking right the night he apologized to you. Warmth flood his soul at that thought, his mind wandering back to that night. He had you pressed against your door, barely any space between you two. Your expressions had be so….thrilling to see. Something about the innocent confusion mixed with nervous tension was alluring. 

He hadn’t even meant to get that close. He had been worried about you, knowing the conversation about souls had bothered you. Based on how you acted, he could tell it worried you. Was your soul something you really needed to worry about? You didn’t seem all that confident in yourself both physical and emotionally. Sometimes you’d be so bright and upfront, only to retreat into a shell and become overcome with shyness if it was pointed out. You covered yourself up constantly, not even trusting to use the shower in the main hallway unless you were certain everyone was in bed or no one was up in the morning. Even on a day in, like this one, he could tell you were wearing tights instead of socks the material dark and hiding your skin. That made him think of the scar he had seen and the ones he had felt that night. 

Something deep within his bones, something primal had made him so mad to discover something like that. Yet, it also hurt him deeply too as if he could have somehow prevented those markings. Sure, he knew of the resets, but he didn’t trust the thought of rewriting the past. That had been a once in a lifetime mistake, never mess with the timelines. That thought made him wonder if this timeline would also be something erased, he hoped not. 

“Where did you get those scars….?” Sans found himself asking without evening thinking. Those white pinpricks were gone in an instant as he realized what he had just asked you. The sharp intake of breath Sans heard was answer enough that he had asked the wrong thing. 

Sans knew….he knew….he knew….

The thought raced through your mind over and over as you felt yourself hug your knees tighter. There was a pain in your chest, your breathing seemed shorter, and a tremble raced through your body. What did you do? What do you do? Was there anything you could do? Part of you screamed to run and hide from this and never ever answer the question, but another part of you knew you couldn’t. Sans knew and he wanted an answer. 

What answer could you even give him? You didn’t need him knowing about this. Your dark little secret that even Frisk didn’t know. A part of you that you kept hidden because of the ugliness of it all. A part of you that felt stupid and low and disgusting for letting any of it happen to begin with. A part of you that made you hate life and people. A part of you that made you shy away in fear of getting hurt again.

The feeling of warmth against your cheek made you jump as your blurry vision caught sight of Sans but a few inches away from you. When had he gotten so close and why was he blurry? Oh? Were you near tears or were you crying? Rubbing your eyes with the sleeve of your sweater, you find Sans’s hand not moving. His bones were warm and oddly comforting.

“_____” He spoke your name softly. 

Something about the way he spoke, said your name made your heart sink into your stomach. Without much thought, you leaned back and shifted to remove your sweater. Refusing to look at the monster before you, you proceed to remove your white turtleneck as well. It left you in a thin black cami, the straps of your purple bra striking against that dark color and your pale skin. 

The sight of you near tears had torn at Sans, making him sick to his nonexistent stomach. Without thinking, he leaned in to you and touched you. Part of him hoped he could stop you from crying. Maybe he could crack a joke or something, anything to bring back that soft smile and bright-eyed look you had not long ago. He didn’t even hear the ketchup bottle as it slipped off the sofa and landed with a small splat on the wooden floor. When you looked at him, he wished you’d never look at him that way again. 

He was going to say something, but then you were moving away. Uncurling yourself, you began to remove your sweater and then your turtleneck. Unable to help himself, Sans’s mind reeled as light blue illumination took to his cheekbones. Why were you stripping? However, as your pale flesh was revealed Sans couldn’t help but take in what he saw. Honestly, the first thing to flash into his mind was how pretty your figure was. Without the baggy or covering clothing, he could see your curvy form with ease. The thin cami did little to help hide the outline of your bra and a small thrill traveled down his spine.

However, it didn’t take his eyes long to find the reason behind your sudden actions. You sat there before him, but wouldn’t look at him. Your eyes were locked on the far wall to the left, but what was disturbing was the hallow look you held. The color of your eyes seemed dim and even your soul seemed to nearly blink into darkness. He couldn’t help but sit back slightly as his pinprick eyes scanned every inch of visible flesh. The sinking feeling in his stomach was back and honestly he didn’t like what he say. 

Each wrist had the same jagged scar that seemed to wrap around like some bad spiked punk bracelet. Traces of the scar wound up higher to the junction of your elbows where the same scar set sat. Another set at the junction of your arms to your torso and finally a matching necklace of scarring right at the base of your neck. Between these scars were others, some round and wrinkled from something hot no doubt and thin lines that Sans knew too well came from a knife or other sharp object. Without thinking, he reached for you. 

You jolted sharply, flinching almost painfully when Sans’s hands landed gentle on your forearms. Refusing to meet his eye sockets, you continued to find interest in the far off wall. Detachment…wasn’t that what they called it? You were detaching from the situation, too afraid to look at the disgusted expression you knew must be on Sans’s features. After all, you were damaged goods, worn and ruined. As distal phalanges touched a scar, you found yourself speaking.   
Sans touched your wrists.

“Barbed wire…” 

He touched a spot on your forearm.

“Rope burn…”

Another near your elbow.

“Cigar burn…”

A thin line on your shoulder.

“Scalpel….”

He touched the base of your neck, his boney hand sliding upwards as you began to speak. 

“Piano wi- Mmpf~” 

Your eyes widened as you were suddenly pulled back into your head. The heat from Sans’s hands were oddly comforting even if they touched the markings upon your body. When he touched your neck, you shuddered against him. You hadn’t exactly expected Sans to even want to touch you with how you looked. Your detracted thoughts turned to the skeleton as his boney hands cupped your face. Yet, it was the pressure of teeth against your lips that really brought you back to the present. 

Sans was kissing you?!

Why was he kissing you?! 

Why?! Your mind couldn’t make any sense of it but the sensation sent a shudder down your spine and into your very soul. 

Sans held your face firmly as he felt every inch of his soul shatter. Who had done this? Why had they done this? It didn’t matter because he couldn’t stand seeing you with that expression anymore. You looked as if you were going to fade away from him, dust in his hands, your very soul going so dark he feared it had disappeared. He didn’t want that. The realization hitting him so hard he couldn’t stop himself. There was no way he would ever let that happen, resets be damned. He never wanted to see that look on your face again, never wanted to see those tears in your eyes. He never wanted you to look away from him like that ever again. His soul pulses strongly with his desire as he slowly pulled away from you. Still holding your face, he stared into your tear-streaked face, taking in your expression of shock and surprise. 

When Sans pulled away, you saw something you hadn’t expected to see. You expected disgust or repulsion or pity or something degrading like that. What you saw was the saddest thing you had never seen. Why did he look so sad? You didn’t understand. You closed one eye as you felt Sans’s thumb wipe away a tear. You flushed at the sentimentality of it all and found yourself biting your bottom lip. You turned your eyes from him, only to have you chin jerked forward forcing you to look back.

“Don’t ever look away from me, doll.” Sans whispered softly. 

Doll, the sentiment was sweet and so silly for this moment. Without meaning to, you felt yourself smile and huff a gentle laugh. 

“That’s better.” 

You blushed harder at Sans words as you watched his expression begin to change. Hooded sockets, the soft stroke of his thumbs against your cheeks, he smiled in a soft way. Somehow, he seemed to lean closer to you. Unconsciously, you can’t help but follow his lead as a strange light feeling settled over you. How could one skeleton bring you back like that? How could one odd skeleton give you such a light-hearted feeling when you had just been cloaked in darkness? You felt teeth brush your lips once more.

“SANS! I’M BACK FROM TRAINING!”

“Yo! Bonehead ya home!”

The sound of Papyrus’s voice, followed closely by that of a booming female voice made you two jump apart. In the blink of an eye, Sans was gone and you were left to pull your turtleneck on as quick as you could. Just as you adjusted the sleeves properly, the front door opened with a loud bang. 

“Papyrus!” You snapped, your tone slightly scolding. “You can’t open the door that….” 

Pausing, half raised off the sofa you are met with the sight of a fish monster. Her blue scales matched well with her red hair and single yellow eye. However, the look on her face was something you couldn’t place. Something about her was…well intimidating….

“Oh, so you’re the human Papyrus was telling me about!” She boomed as a happy smile broke out over her features. 

“UNDYNE! The door!” Papyrus seemed to feel the same way you did over the door. “You cannot open it so hard, you will hit the wall, and the human would not be happy.”

“Huh? Oops, sorry dude.” The woman, Undyne as you caught, spoke as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Oh, HUMAN! What is the matter?” Papyrus questioned causing you to jerk back slightly. 

“W-what? Nothing.” You attempt to state as Papyrus comes right up to you before placing his gloved hands on your shoulders.

“Your eyes look very wet. Have you been crying? Are you sad human?” Papyrus questioned, his features laced with such concern you couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter.

“Oh! Um…n-no…w-w-ell..I have but…” Glancing behind you, you can’t help but frown at the fact that Sans had disappeared on you…again. Why did he do that? The sounds of the TV caught your attention and you quickly turned back to Papyrus.

“I was watching a sad show.” You explained quickly, not exactly feeling good about lying to Papyrus of all people, but well you couldn’t exactly go into what just happened. Hell, it all happened so quickly you weren’t even sure what to think of it yourself. 

“Nyeh~ It must be Mettaton’s new drama then. It is very good, but very sad. I felt teary watching it last night.” Papyrus stated, seeming to take your lie easily enough. 

“Um…yeah…eh…so Papyrus….who is your…friend?” You couldn’t help but question, glancing to the woman who stood a ways off. Her expression seemed a bit strange to you, a glint of…was that concern in her eye. You hardly just met, why would she look at you like that?

“Ah, yes. ____ this is Undyne. She is the Captain of the Royal Guard and the one who has been training me.”

“Sup, punk. Papyrus won’t stop talking about Frisk’s big sister. So, I had to take a break from today’s training to get a look at’cha.” Undyne stated as she placed her hands on her hips. “I wanted to make sure whoever Papyrus was staying with was a good human.” There was a glint of a threat in her eye that did not need to be spoken of, there was clearly a line of protection there. 

“W-well, it’s good to meet you. Um, please umm…I was just going to make some lunch. Would you care to join us?” You questioned as you eyed the clock on the wall, it was nearly one in the afternoon. Well, guests had not been on your list of things for the day but at least it helped get your mind off of things. Undyne hummed softly at you, something about your stuttering and shy demeanor touched her. It reminded her of a certain yellow monster who was at home. Okay, so maybe you weren’t a bad human. 

“SANS! Are you just now getting up?!” Papyrus exclaimed, catching your attention. Turning your gaze to the basement door, you could feel your blood boil a little at the sight of the older skeleton brother. Sans stood there, rubbing the back of his skull, and refusing to meet your eye. 

“Sup’ Papyrus, Undyne. Heard it was lunch time?” He spoke as he shuffled his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“You LAZYBONES! Sleeping in so late is not good for you! You must learn to get up at a reasonable hour.” 

“Papyrus, honey….lower your voice.” You scold softly, catching Papyrus’s attention.

“Oh, my apologizes human. I had forgotten your rules on loud noises.” Papyrus apologized to you and you couldn’t help but sigh softly.

“I-it’s alright…I just have a bit of a headache so…”

“Rules against noise?” Undye questioned in confusion, but Papyrus was quick with the answer.

“Rule number one: Only use your inside voice inside. Outside voice is for outside only.” 

It was funny that Papyrus remembered your exact words. As Papyrus went on to list the rest of the house rules, simple things like be sure to clean, you turned to head towards the kitchen. Pausing at the sight of the ketchup bottle on the floor, you huffed as you shot a glare towards Sans. It really bothered you that he just disappeared like that on you. What if they had come in and seen your scars? They weren’t for everyone to see. Hell, Sans shouldn’t have even seen them. 

“Alright, how about some chicken and rice for lunch?” You called over your shoulder, forcing your voice to be cheerful as you stepped around the ketchup. 

“Cool sounds good. Need any help?” Undyne was quick to offer, following after you.

“I will also offer my assistance with the cooking!” Papyrus announced, though paused before entering the kitchen.

“Sans, will you be helping as well?”

“Nah bro, I think I’m gonna nap.”

“SANS! You just woke up!” 

“What can I say, I’m bone-tired.” 

“EHH!” Papyrus growled out before heading into the kitchen.

Watching the three of you go, Sans couldn’t help it when his smile vanished. His pinprick eyes stared at the spilled ketchup. You were pretty mad weren’t you? He did kinda disappear on you, not that he meant it. He had just teleported without thinking, a natural reaction to being taken by surprise. He shouldn’t have done that, not after all of that, not when you were so open and so vulnerable like that. Sighing heavily, Sans moved to clean up the spilled condiment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Undyne might not have been the best person to help you prepare lunch. You were use to catching Papyrus before he did something that made the food uneatable, but that was nothing compared to keeping Undyne from just destroying everything. Now you knew that cooking lessons with Undyne was not a smart thing at all, it was damn near deadly. Yet, you couldn’t help but admire the way the woman worked. She was passionate about everything and it was infectious just like Papryus’s happiness. So, you weren’t too angry over the fact your favorite tea pot was crack and your good pan was burnt. 

Somehow, you managed to get those two to make a salad while you did the actual cooking. It took twenty minutes to explain that they needed to be gentle to make a good salad. Ten of those minutes were figuring out that Undyne was a sucker for a challenge. The woman seemed to like competition, so when you playfully questioned her ability to make something gently, it had fired up her desire to prove you wrong. 

The kitchen was finally somewhat quiet, Undyn3 and Papryus could still be heard but you were learning to tune out their loud voices. It was just their passion and you surprisingly found yourself handling it better than you first thought. The house rules did do everyone some good though and you were thankful that they were being followed so closely. Sighing heavily, you frowned as you stirred chopped pieces of chicken in a pan. Undyne thought it wouldn’t cook fast enough and you had to wonder how often she’d set her own kitchen on fire. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have them cook with you more? Help them get things under control a little more.  
Well, that’s a weird thought. Usually, you didn’t think about such things. Sure, you were helpful but that didn’t mean you’d go out of your way like that to teach someone. Company wasn’t something you were use to having before now. Sure Ms. Gal came over from time to time but that was about it. Glancing towards the two, you couldn’t help but smile gently. Undyne seemed like a good person, Captain of the Royal Guard and a surprisingly caring person. She was talking about someone named Alphys now with such vigor, you couldn’t help but wonder who this person was who caught such a monster’s attention. Alphys must be someone very special. 

“So, what do you do ___?”Undyne questioned, it seemed she really was interested in you.

“Um…well..” Turning back to the stove, you made sure the rice was properly cooking before answering. “I paint for a living.”

“Paint, huh? What do you paint?” 

“Anything I guess…I um…have a boss of sorts who helps me find local art jobs. I’ll paint what the client requests. I’m working on a few night sky paintings at the moment.” 

“Can you paint anime?” Anime? Tilting your head to the side, you glanced back at the woman. Was she really asking you about anime? She didn’t exactly seem like the type, but if her expression was anything to go by…

“Well, I use to draw some when I was younger. I suppose I could paint one if I tried…” 

“That’s awesome! Alphys and I love anime. The art is amazing and if you can do that, then ya gotta be good at it.” 

“Well…I don’t really know about that…”

Shaking your head, you can’t help the small smile that tugged at your lips as you finished cooking. That was a nice thing to say, but that good feeling didn’t last very long. It couldn’t be helped, your chest felt heavy and part of you just wanted to hide away. Readjusting your sleeve for the tenth time since coming into the kitchen, you can’t help but sigh once more. Sans had really seen them hadn’t he. You really showed them to him and he…well what did you expect exactly? He didn’t run away. He didn’t say anything bad about them. Somehow…somehow he had kissed you instead and you weren’t sure why he did that. 

Your face felt a bit flushed when you thought about that. It had been a strange feeling, lips against teeth weren’t exactly considered a normal kiss but there was something about it that shook you to the core. Part of you wouldn’t mind experiencing such a thing again and that made your heart beat dangerously fast. Yet, another part of you couldn’t help but remind youself about how fast Sans ditched you when everyone came home. Why did he do that? Was he okay seeing you like that alone, but so disgusted with the thought of being seen around you with your scars on display? Not that you liked your scars to be on display either but…would a friend really ditch you like that? 

What would have happened if Undyne or Papyrus had seen? Or worse what if Frisk or Toriel had spotted you? Being left alone made you feel abandoned and if you had been caught it probably would have triggered an attack. So much for supporting friends, you thought bitterly. You had reasons for not trusting people with too much about yourself and yet you allowed yourself to cross that line. You were such an idiot. 

A heavy hand on your shoulder caught your attention and you glanced up to see Undyne looking down at you. Her single yellow eye was narrowed in what seemed to be concern, her lips twisted down in a grimace. 

“Hey….huh… The chicken is starting to smoke.” 

“Smoke!?” You question, head whipping around to the pan you had left on the stove. You hadn’t turned off the heat! “Fuck!” You snapped without thinking as you pulled away. Quickly turning off the stove, you grab a nearby potholder and shift the pan back to a cool burner. Sighing heavily, you rub the back of your head as you stared down at the slightly blackened pieces of meat. Well…shit…a bout of laughter brought your attention back to Undyne.

“I was wondering where your passion was! All that heat to fuel a passionate meal I was worried you were in need of cooking lessons too!” Undyne commented in a good-natured manner as she smacked your back. While it was probably meant to be a pat on the back, it stung and you couldn’t help but bite your lip to prevent yourself from yelping in pain. Man, she was a strong one. There was probably going to be a hand shaped bruise there now. 

“Well, it’s done now.” You commented as you glanced around the kitchen. Raising a brow in confusion, you turned to Undyne. “Where’d Papyrus go?” For such a tall monster, you had learned quickly that Papyrus could move fast and he could be super sneaky if he wanted to. It was almost scary.

“Oh, he went to snag Sans for lunch.” Undyne commented easily as she helped bring the food out to the dining room table. Oh…right Sans was here. Well, he was here now. Damn, when did you get so bitter over getting hurt? Shaking your head, you and Undyne dished out the food before waiting for the skeleton brothers to join you. It wasn’t like Papyrus to take so long.

“So…um…Undyne how are you liking the surface?” You find yourself filling in the gaps of silence.

“It’s a lot of fun. With Asgore traveling so much, the Royal Guards have never been busier.”

“You’re not traveling with Asgore?” You can’t help but question.

“Nah, got two of my best guards on it. I…I didn’t want to leave Alphys alone for so long. She’s already nervous over the surface.”

“You really care about this Alphys, huh?” You could see her blush even over the dark tint of her scales. Well, now you really knew how special this person or monster was to Undyne. “I hope you bring her around sometime. My home is always open if you guys get board or lonely or something.” What were you doing? Why invite more people over? Did…did you actually like having company? How strange.

“Heh, yeah I’ll have to bring her by. She’s been working on experiments and stuff while I get the guards set up with a training course.” 

“Experiments?”

“Yeah, she’s a scientist.” 

So, the Underground had had scientists. Part of you couldn’t help but wonder if Sans was somehow involved. The skeleton did seem to like anything like that, but he told you he had been a sentry. He could have still been involved in some way, even as a sentry. Eh, why were you thinking about him still? A laugh caught your attention and you couldn’t help but pale at the look on Undyne’s face. There was something there, something mischievous as if she knew something you didn’t. 

“Someone’s on your mind too, huh?” You felt your face warm at that. 

“E-excuse me?”

“Oh, don’t give me that punk. You were sighing a lot while you were cooking. Actually made Paps worried. Then ya were distracted. I’ve…uh…I’ve been there, so there has to be someone on your mind.” 

Well, Undyne was far more perceptive than you first gave her credit for. You really needed to be more careful of your first impressions, especially around monsters. Not that you thought badly of them, they just tended to surprise you with what they were capable of or what they knew. Leaning back in your chair, you can’t help but play with the sleeve of your turtleneck once more.

“I…it’s….”Sighing heavily, you shrug slightly. “It’s nothing. I’m just kinda thinking of someone I’m mad at.”

“Mad at?”

“Yeah…”

“Heh, who’s the jerk? I’ll knock’em around for ya till they apologize.” This commented made you huff in amusement. You hardly knew the woman yet she was already willing to force someone to apologize to you. Were all monsters so friendly and trusting right off the bat? 

“Thanks for the offer. I’ll keep it in mind.” 

“No problem. You seem like a good human, can’t have anyone messing with ya.” 

“Heh, you think I’m good?”

“Better than some other humans we’ve meet so far.” Frowning softly at those words, you can see a bit of distress in Undyne’s form. “Not all humans are as welcoming as you, but we’ll just change their tone with us soon enough.” Well, at least she was optimistic and you found yourself hoping for the best. 

“I’m sure you will.” You can’t help but support with a gentle smile. Really, anyone who could be cruel to monsters was just plain evil. They were such good and kind hearted, it was nearly impossible not to like them. Well, some of them anyways, you can’t help but think with a sigh.

“See, there it is again.” Undyne commented, a cocky grin on her face, causing you to jolt with a flush.

“Ah, s-sorry.”

“HUMAN! I apologize for not being here sooner, but I cannot seem to locate Sans. Have you seen him?” Papyrus’s voice boomed as he entered the dining room. You couldn’t help but flinch slightly, well he remembered for some of the day. It was a slow work in progress.

“We will just have to eat without him.”You comment, a bit of bitterness in your tone.

“But he has just woken up. He must be hungry. He is always hungry when he wakes up.” Papyrus commented, his gloved hands needing together in a sign of nervous tension. 

“Well, it’s his loss for going missing. He knows by now when I cook.” Eh, did you sound mad there? You were trying not to come off as pissed. Papyrus looked at you with a mixture of confusion and concern. Ah, you couldn’t stand that expression. “B-but I’ll put some away in the fridge. He can have the leftovers whenever he decides he’s hungry.” That seemed to do the trick as Papyrus nods before joining you at the table.

“I suppose that would work. He isn’t very good with watching what he eats. He use to frequent a place called Grillby’s and the food was not health. Not like what you cook, human.” Papyrus stated as he began to dig into his lunch. A glance towards Undyne caused you to pale. Her brow was raised in interest before she went to take a bite of her own food. She knew who you were mad at…great.

After lunch, Undyne and Papyrus had taken over the living room. They seemed to be going over a map of some sort. From what you could gather, it was something to do with the training course Undyne was designing. You couldn’t help but wonder about her strategy for training. It did seem the woman would put you through the ropes. No wonder Papyrus was as strong as he was or as quick as he was. The talk about explosives and weapons was enough to refocus you on the dishes you were finishing up.

Glancing at the clock on the stove, you can’t help but feel a little light hearted at the time. Frisk and Toriel would be home within the next few hours or so. You couldn’t help but wonder how their first days went. For Frisk, you had a feeling it would go just as well as any other first day. Frisk was good at making friends and getting to know people. You worried a little more over Toriel, knowing from your conversation with Undyne that some humans were…well…though Toriel was a sweet soul. She would have had a good day too, you were sure of it. If not, she would have made it a good day.

A shuffling noise caught your attention, glancing to your left you spotted Sans just inside the doorway. His white pinprick eyes were locked behind him, probably observing Papryus and Undyne as a particularly excited ‘wowie’ echoed down the hall. When his eyes turned to you, he just seemed to stand there. He looked bothered and his eyes didn’t stay on you for very long. Maybe he was feeling bad? Putting the last dish into the rack to dry, you wipe your hands off on a nearby hand towel. 

What was he suppose to say to you? Sorry just didn’t seem to cut it, not after all of that. You had looked at him for a moment before returning to the dishes and he had seen it all in a single glance. A dimming of the light in your eyes, the spark all but vanishing, and it made Sans soul ache. Speaking of souls, Sans sockets focused on your back, just between your shoulder blades. If he focused, he could see the soft light of your heart shaped soul. The smoke was heavy, revealing even less color than normal. It had been so bright early, even brighter when he caught you by surprise. 

Sans had to pause as he let his mind settle onto the kiss earlier. It had not been something he planned; honestly, it probably should not have happened. Yet, he did not regret it. No, in fact if he were ever given the chance again he’d take it without thinking twice. When would that even be now? There had to be something he could do to make this up to you. Huh, maybe Frisk would have an idea? After all, he was your sibling and probably knew you better than most. 

Gazing over your form once more, Sans turned to leave. “There’s lunch in the fridge.” You voice was a soft echo, almost sad but laced with some concern when you said that. “I’m…not sure if you’ve actually eaten today…you didn’t get up with everyone for breakfast.” Were you really concerned over something as plain as food? When he looked back, he couldn’t help the twitch of a smile that came to his skull. You hadn’t turned towards him, but he could see the sharpness of your profile. You were looking at him from the corner of your eye and from what he could see, your cheeks held a red tint. 

“Heh, lunch sounds good. Thanks, doll.” Did your blush get darker? 

Turning back to the counter, you put the towel away as Sans shifted deeper into the kitchen. You could hear him opening the fridge as you left the room. You felt so silly and stupid; you were suppose to be mad at him. Yet, Papryus’s voice had echoed in your head and you could help but actually worry about the shorter skeleton. He hadn’t gotten up to eat with everyone else this morning, it had been an early morning. You didn’t see him eat anything besides the condiment and even then he had only a few mouthfuls. 

Shaking your head, you headed up stairs towards the attic. Maybe some painting would help you clear your mind. You were finding yourself trusting those around you easier than you normally would and with that trust came opening up. That made you terrified. What would happen if you were hurt again? Tugging at your sleeve, you slipped into the attic. 

You disappeared for a few hours and by the sounds of a soft radio, Sans could only guess you retreated upstairs to the attic. He hadn’t seen much of that room yet, knowing it held some personal meaning to you. From what he had seen of your work, you were very talented, yet you weren’t cocky over it. There was a humble nature to you that reminded him of Frisk, yeah the kid’s temper had to have come from you. Speaking of the kid, Sans waved from his spot on the front porch, Frisk and Toriel were just coming down the street. Toriel seemed tired, but if the smile on her face was anything to go by she had had a good day. Frisk seemed energetic, more so than usual as they came up to greet Sans with a quick hug.

“Hey kiddo, good day?” He questioned as Frisk began to sign rapidly. Watching with a lazy smile, Sans took in all the information Frisk tried to throw at him.

“They’ve been going on and on the whole way.” Toriel spoke with a giggle as she gently placed her hand on Sans’s shoulder in greeting. 

“Heh, I can see that.” Sans spoke, but his attention was fully focused on Frisk. His white pinprick eyes able to pick up each movement with ease as Toriel left them alone. 

Frisk seemed to pause in their signing, their head tilting in confusion as a frown tugged at their lips.

(What’s wrong?)

“Eh? What makes you think something’s wrong, kid?” 

Frisk was surprisingly sharp for a kid their age. Sans had been proven wrong many times when it comes to what Frisk would and would not pick up. Kid was smart and observant, knowing how to read people and monsters with an ease Sans wished he possessed. There was a look of determination in their expression and Sans knew there was no way he was going to get out of this. Oh well, he did want to talk to Frisk anyways. 

“Think I made your sis mad.” Sans stated simply watching as Frisk’s brows narrowed in concentration. Sans could see the wheels turning as they took in this information. 

(What did you do? Sis, doesn’t get mad easily. Yells sometimes, but doesn’t get actually mad.)

Sans huffed softly as he scratched the back of his skull. What was he suppose to tell them? That he saw their sister slightly undressed? Saw scars that shouldn’t be there and that Frisk probably didn’t know about? That he kissed their sister? That he disappeared like a dick and left you to deal with chaos? A light tap on the knee caught Sans’s attention. Frisk stood there with their arms crossed over their chest, clearly knowing that Sans had ignored them for sometime. 

“Sorry kid, guess I got lost in my skull there for a moment.” Frisk smiled at the little pun before shaking their head, hands beginning to sign at a much slower pace. It was that little bit of information Sans needed to know that Frisk was speaking about something that made them embarrassed. 

(Did you do something stupid? I know you really like _____, so you could have done something stupid.)

Sans felt his magic illuminate his face over Frisk’s words. He really liked you? Eh, well of course he did. You were kind and sweet and had opened your home to his friends. What was there not to like about a nice person? Papyrus and Toriel liked you, Undyne seemed to too. Frisk seemed to pout when he noticed Sans face, knowing instantly that the skeleton was going to deny everything.

(I’m mute Sans, not blind. You really like my sister, like you’re crushing on her pretty hard.) 

A mischievous smirk came to Frisk’s features when Sans all but short-circuited over this little bit of information. Seriously, had he not noticed? Frisk couldn’t help the shaking as they silently laughed over the situation. Sans had been staring at you non-stop since day one. Certain things you did would make Sans act weird. 

Frisk could remember when you had been helping Papyrus with a puzzle book you’d found. Frisk had been playing video games with Sans and losing pretty badly, but that changed when Papyrus complained loudly over the puzzle making no sense. It was one of those number puzzles, Sudoku or something like that. You weren’t good at them either, but you had attempted the higher difficulties because Papyrus wanted to. The complaining had only made you laugh and you encouraged Papyrus to help you find the solution. Frisk had turned back to their game, finding they were oddly winning against Sans for once. Sans was still playing but his effort wasn’t there anymore. It was completely gone when you and Papyrus shared a rather loud burst of laughter. You were celebrating the completion of the puzzle as Papyrus showed them and Sans the puzzle book. However, Sans wasn’t paying attention to the book nor Papyrus. His eye sockets were on you the whole time, a gentle yet unfamiliar smile adoring his features. 

Sans was still a bright blue, scratching at the back of his skull as a heavy sigh escaped through his teeth. The sound making Frisk’s smirk fade into a gentle smile as they realized how distraught Sans was. Shifting, Frisk made themselves comfortable on the porch next to the tall skeleton and remained quiet. Sometimes, they found it easier to let Sans have time to think rather than push him to speak. Another heavy sigh seemed to signal Sans’s willingness to speak.

“Alright….ya got me, kiddo. Not that it matters with ____mad at me.”

(I’m gonna ask again, what did you do?)

“I sorta teleported away from her when everyone came home.” Frisk’s brow rose in confusion. Was that all? Sans teleported all the time, it had actually been funny a few times when he’d do it to scare you. 

“We were sort of talking about something important and Papyrus came home…”

(Something important?)

“None of yer business, kiddo. It wasn’t that important.” Sans commented as he ruffled Frisk’s hair affectionately. Well, it was but it wasn’t something Frisk needed to know about. Then again, did Frisk even know? Either way it wasn’t Sans place to reveal that information.

(Hey, you can tell me! What was so important?)

“Are you going to help?”

(Are you going to tell me?) 

Aw man, this wasn’t going as planned and this wasn’t what he was expecting. He just wanted a little advise…maybe he should have tried to think of something himself. 

Frisk stared Sans down for a long moment before something began to click into place. If Sans was this serious about not telling them, then your conversation with him must have been very important. What could that have been? What would teleporting away do to make you mad? You were open about most things; things you liked, things that you hated, things that involved other people like politics and ethics. There wasn’t much that Frisk knew that you hid from them in general. Whatever conversation you had had with Sans, well it would be a conversation you’d be willing to share. You liked honesty and had drilled it into their head since a young age. Yet….there were a few things you refused to talk about.

(Did you…was the conversation about…) Frisk wasn’t sure what to say or how to word their question.

(Did she talk about…scars?)

Now it was Sans turn to jolt at Frisk’s words as pinpricks flickered out of existence for a moment. How did they know anything about that? You seemed fairly good at hiding things when you wanted to. Sans lack of communication seemed to be all that Frisk needed to confirm their suspensions.   
(I’ve lived with her a good part of my life, Sans. She might be good at hiding them but not that good.) 

Sans huffed, as his senses seemed to come back to him. His eyes sockets shifted to lock on the youth that sat next to him. Damn, Frisk was always full of surprises it would seem. There was no point in denying it now, but Sans would be sure not to give anything away.

“Yeah, we talked about that. Don’t ask for the details, kiddo. Wouldn’t be nice to your sister if I talked about something private like that behind her back.”

(It’s okay. She’ll tell me one day.) Frisk signed with a smile, seeming to have confidence that you would indeed get over whatever fear you had and would tell them everything one day. (I’m glad she could talk to someone though...but I can see why teleporting away would make her mad now.)

“Yeah, see my problem?” Sans commented, his brow bones rising in confusion as Frisk’s body trembled with a silent laughter. “What’s so funny, kid?” 

(Lucky for you, I think I can help you with both your problems.) Frisk signed as they rose to their feet. 

“Both my problems? But I only have the one.” Sans argued, watching Frisk giggle even more before entering the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New Chapter!
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the comments and kuddos and such! I love hearing your feed back. When I hear how much you guys are excited for the story or ready for the next chapter, it makes me so pumped to write lol. 
> 
> Thank you all <3

“It’s not happening…I don’t care if it’s a big opportunity or not….you know I don’t do showcases…” 

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you make your way downstairs, cell phone held to your ear as an annoying voice barked at you from the other end. You had been rather focused on your work when the front door had opened. A look at the clock had told you that it must be Toriel and Frisk returning from the school. However, before you could get very far your cellphone had begun to ring. Answering had proven to be a stupid decision.

Spotting Frisk as they entered the house, you smiled and waved gently to them. They turned to you and began to sign, seemingly excited to tell you something. Frowning, you held the phone away from your ear. From the corner of your eye, you spotted Sans slipping into the house just behind Frisk. A huff of amusement escaped your lips as Frisk began to tell you about their day. Without much thought, you ignored the ranting you heard on the cellphone as you took a seat on the stairs. There you sat for probably a good five minutes before the line was quiet again. By then, Frisk seemed to have told you every possible detail of the day before they pointed to your phone.

(Who’s that?) 

Glancing at the phone, you sighed, having forgotten you were on it. Without much thought, you began to sign back to Frisk. It was kind of nice being able to talk with your hands, made for easier communication when you didn’t want someone to over heard.

{Fucking Tom.}

(Papyrus would scold you for your language.) Frisk deadpanned. Unable to help yourself you snickered as you continued to sign, holding the phone between your shoulder and cheek. 

{Who’s the older sibling again?}

(What does Tom want?)

{Wants me to do a showcase, as if…} 

(I don’t like him…) 

At that, you had to pause and frown softly. {I know buddy…} Perking you can’t help the small growl that escaped your lips as you grasp your phone again. “For the last time, no...then don’t display my work there…….eh?....” You hated showcases it was easier to give your work to Tom and Tom display it. There was no need for you to be there and talk about your work. No thank you, you did not need nor want that kind of attention and Tom knew that. Problem was, Tom was your boss and he was a jackass, but he had helped you get a number of jobs. Without him, sadly, you probably wouldn’t be able to afford this house or be able to take care of anyone. 

“I-I’ll think about it…..that doesn’t mean yes….ehh….jerk.” You muttered as you put your phone into your lap with a sigh. Glancing down at Frisk, you forced a smile before your eyes flickered towards the sofa. Luckily, the living room seemed to have cleared out some hours ago, but your little phone conversation seemed to have one other witness. Sans was lazing on the sofa, his eye lights focused on the TV, but his usual lax smile seemed tight. How much had he been paying attention? Damn, why did he always catch things like this. A tug at your skirt catches your attention and you can’t help but smile at Frisk. 

(So, are you going to do it?)

“Probably not…he made it sound like good money but…it’s not really worth it you know.” You commented with a small huff before you shake your head. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. I have the museum piece almost done so. He can flip his lid over that one.” You stated with a soft laugh.

(He almost passed out in shock that one time)

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face too.” You comment, knowing that Tom didn’t think much of your art work, but you could knock him off his feet easily enough with some of your pieces. It depended on how much effort you put into it, some jobs were just too simple and not interesting enough. You still made them look good, but very few jobs captured your true interest.

“I guess since everyone is home, I should start on dinner.” You comment, but pause at the sound of footsteps behind you. Shifting, you stand up and move down the stairs so Toriel can come down. She was dressed differently, a soft yellow dress instead of her usual purples. 

“Oh, my child….I’m afraid I won’t be home for dinner.” Toriel commented with a worried expression. You couldn’t help but raise a brow at that. 

“Are you going out, Tori?” Sans perked up from his spot on the sofa. Even if it didn’t seem like it, he had been paying rather close attention. He couldn’t figure out what Frisk was up to or what their plans were, but he was determined to figure them out. 

“Ms. Lace, the kindergarten teacher, throws a teachers’ dinner every year. Even though it is my first day, she invited me along. They are holding it at the school, it sounded like such fun.” 

“Oh, well I hope you have fun then.” You can’t help but comment, smiling at the taller monster, glad she was making progress with her new job.

“I’m not sure when I will be home.” She spoke worriedly as you waved your hand. 

“It’s fine, go enjoy yourself.” 

“I will, thank you _____.” 

With that, you watched as Toriel left the house once again and you couldn’t help but shake your head. Well, the whole school thing seemed to be going really well then. 

“Hey,______.” Sans’s voice caught your attention and you couldn’t help the small frown that formed when you heard his voice. Glancing towards the older skeleton brother, you raised your brow wondering what it was he had to say exactly. Maybe you were glaring too hard…Sans seemed to clam up, his body language suggesting his hesitation. 

Yeah, Sans didn’t need to bother asking or wonder if you were still upset with him or not. That soft smile had all but disappeared from your lips, forming something more like a pout than a true frown. Your eyes were narrowed, half lid as if listening to him was as difficult as that guy on the phone. Side note, who the hell was that guy? You didn’t seem to like him very much and the kid sure as hell didn’t either. It made his soul burn. The longer the silence went, the more uncomfortable you seemed. He watched you cross your arms over your chest, the action not exactly helping you look any less appealing, but damn he needed to get you to change your expression. 

Sans took a glance towards Frisk and he felt his smile dip. The kid was watching the interaction rather closely, their brows knitted together in a mixture of concern and determination. They glanced towards Sans before signing. Luckily, they were behind you so you couldn’t see. 

(Yeah, she’s mad, but it’s okay. I can fix it.)

“Sans?” 

At your voice, his eye lights are quick to flicker back towards you. Well, your expression changed but not making it any better than before. Now you were looking away from him, your brows drawn together and your bottom lip nestled between your teeth. You were uncomfortable. Shoot, he had something to say didn’t he. What was it again?

“P-Paps went back with Undyne. Said he was probably gonna stay there tonight. Sorry, doll, guess it’s just the three of us.” Sans commented, his tone a bit soft as he returned his attention to the TV, not truly paying it much mind.

“Oh…hmmm…” A tug at your shirt-sleeve caught your attention as you turned your gaze towards Frisk.

(Can we?)

Without a second thought, you broke out in a bright laughter, one that even took Sans by surprise. White pinpricks were quick to find you two again, confusion evident by the way his sockets narrowed and his brow bones drew together. Frisk was quick to pull away from you and made their way towards Sans.

(Do you want to join us Sans?)

“For what, kiddo?” Sans questioned, a bit confused but if the excitement in Frisk’s eyes were anything to go by he would be willing to agree to just about anything.

(Pizza and scary movies!) Frisk is quick to sign, their lips stretched in a bright smile.

(Sis and I use to do it at least once a week.)

“We don’t have ice cream though.” You comment, overcoming your laughter as you rubbed at your eyes. Honestly, it had been something you hadn’t expected and Frisk hadn’t asked at all about it since coming home. Something about the normalcy of it all made you feel warm inside. You couldn’t help but smirk as Frisk gave you a slightly disappointed pout, but that seemed to subside quickly as they turned back to Sans. 

“Heh, I don’t know kid….kinda up to yer Sis.” It sounded like a nice idea for a night in, but Sans could tell this was something the two of your must have done often. He didn’t want to invade on your time together, knowing how important it was to spend time with your sibling. Plus, with you being mad at him, he was sure you wouldn’t want him around. 

You can’t help but frown softly at Frisk’s request. Sure, Sans wasn’t your favorite person at the moment but that didn’t mean you were going to deny Frisk time with one of his friends. Well, maybe Sans was more than just a friend. After all, in the Underground he had been one of the monsters to take care of Frisk and their relationship seemed more family like. Sighing softly, you allowed a small smile to come to your lips as you gently nod your head.

“It’s fine…Sans can join us.” Yeah, you couldn’t really deny Frisk anything could you? Frisk threw their hands up in victory before snagging Sans’s hand and pulling.  
“Heh, what are you doing kid?” Sans questioned as he allowed himself to be pulled off the sofa. Without a word, Frisk pulled Sans towards the kitchen and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes and follow. Guess you still had help in the kitchen then.

(Sis and I make the pizza together.)

Frisk signed, stopping in front of the sink to wash their hands. Once done, they motioned for Sans to do the same before going to the pantry for supplies. Sans washed his hands, not exactly sure what he was doing in the kitchen. It wasn’t like he helped you cook, that was more Papyrus and Toriel than him, but Frisk seemed persistent. 

Drying his phalanges on a dishtowel, Sans turned to spot you and his eye sockets widened slightly. Your hair was drawn back and you were tying a soft pink apron on. He hadn’t seen you like that before, even when cooking normal meals. Was there something different about making pizza? His soul hummed pleasantly in his chest before his attention returned to Frisk, who had dumped a pile of ingredients on the counter. 

“I…hope you don’t mind…” Your voice caught Sans’s attention. “We don’t order out much and homemade pizza tastes better….heh…even if the dough is store bought.” 

“Doughn’t worry about it.” Sans found the pun slipping past his teeth easily enough. At first, he was worried that it was a stupid thing to say as you paused to look at him. However, the small twitch of your lips, clearly trying not to smile at him made the pun worth it. 

Frisk was shaking their head as they handed a tube of dough to you. Cracking open the airtight container; you dust a small part of the counter with flour. The clattering of pans catches your attention as Frisk pulls out a cooking sheet. “Turn on the oven Frisk, just be careful.” You comment as you lay the dough out. Finding your rolling pin, you begin to give the dough some shape.

After turning on the oven, Frisk placed the cooking sheet on the counter beside you before glancing towards Sans. The skeleton was keeping back, his pinprick eyes merely observing. To anyone else, the skeleton would look comfortable and peaceful there. His eye sockets were hooded and his lazy smile was in place, but Frisk could see past that mask almost too easily. Sans was a great guy and funny too. For Frisk, Sans had been a saving grace in the Underground but they had learned that Sans hides a lot. Knowing about the resets, Frisk had only a small taste of all Sans knew and experienced. Sometimes the skeleton wasn’t as happy as he pretended to be. This was one of those moments.

A slightly wicked grin came to Frisk’s lips as they thought of something. Maybe it would work…or maybe it would result in you getting mad, but either way it was worth a shot. Sans seemed distracted watching you, standing just a bit behind you but a good enough distance away to go unnoticed. Coming up behind Sans, Frisk placed their hands on Sans’s back and pushed. Stumbling forward and draw back into focus, Sans looked back at Frisk in confusion. 

(Go up to the counter) Frisk signed with a huff. 

“What do you think we should watch tonight?” You had questioned off handedly, you were working the dough into a nice thick circle. Maybe you needed a little more flour? It seemed sticky. You moved to backup, only to freeze as you found yourself pressed up against something solid and warm. Glancing over your shoulder, you found your face heating up quickly as you took notice of how close Sans was to you. 

Standing just a little to the right of you, his head hovered just a few inches above your shoulder and from your face. You could feel his chest and left arm against you back, his hands were tucked away in the pockets of his blue hoodie. He was slightly bent forward in an attempt to have a better look at what you were doing. Those pinprick eyes were focused on the dough, but when you had stopped, they moved to you. When his eyes sockets locked on you, you felt your heart skip a beat.  
This close to you, Sans felt his soul swell with a quicken pulse. He tried to play off being this close to you as cool and natural. He was sure his skull was illuminating a soft blue that he hoped you wouldn’t notice. Clearing his throat, he felt you jump and nearly melted at the feeling of you so close to him. 

“Heh, sorry. I don’t cook, so I wanted to see how you made pizza.” He commented softly.

You felt a shiver race down your spine as you turned back to the pizza dough. Why did he have to be so close? Wait, why were you so nervous? You were suppose to be mad at him. He broke your trust, remember, and had abandoned you. He hadn’t even apologized for it, not that that would make up for it….maybe. Biting your bottom lip, you begin to work the dough once more, trying to ignore Sans close presents.

A glance around and you took notice that Frisk wasn’t around anymore. Where did they go? Your answer came in the form of noise from the living room. Seemed Frisk decided to pick out the movie and get the living room set up. That left you alone with the skeleton…great. Eh, your mind was exhausted thinking over everything. It was almost too hard to be mad at Sans, at least with him this close to you, but you were. A soft exhale led to a puff of air tickling your clothed shoulder and neck causing you to tremble slightly.

“I….I know it doesn’t mean much….but….I’m sorry.” 

Without thinking, you turn to face him, breaking the physical contact you two had been sharing. You were shocked at his word, but it also somehow brought your emotions closer to the surface. Huffing, you turned away from him to grab the flour. 

“And what could you possible be sorry about….” You mutter bitterly. You can hear the soft scruff of bone against bone as Sans rubbed the back of his skull. 

“Everything…”

“Everything?” You comment, your voice coming out tiny and a bit disappointed. He was sorry for everything? Sorry you had told him anything? Sorry he had disappeared on you? Sorry he…kissed you? 

“Well….not everything…but I shouldn’t have disappeared on you like that and I should have apologized sooner.” Sans could feel his soul shrink when you refused to turn back towards him. Sighing through his teeth, his white pinpricks gazed over the dough on the counter. It had lost its shape some when you jumped back. Without think, he began to press his skeletal hands into the dough in an attempt to reshape it. His brow bone rose as he found the dough to be rather sticky and difficult to work with, his bones leaving imprints in it that seemed undesirable. 

Silently, you rubbed flour on your hands as you merely absorbed yourself into the silence that followed Sans statement. He had sounded genuine and honestly a little saddened. Maybe he was truly sorry for disappearing on you? But it was hard not to get past that hurt, being abandoned one too many times in your life left you a bit bitter, you supposed. Glancing back, you find your train of thought shattered at the sight of Sans attempting to work with the dough and failing miserably. Unable to help yourself, you giggle as Sans struggled to get the sticky dough off his phalanges while also attempting to shape it. 

At the sound of your giggle, Sans’s attention snapped back towards you. His little eye lights were smaller than usual and a slightly different color. Wait…you could physically see the sadness in those little lights. You had been learning to read Sans, seeing the small differences in his expression based on his emotion, but maybe his eyes told more than you first thought. Sighing softly, you find yourself moving forward and gently reaching out to take Sans’s hands. He is tense in your hands, bones trembling slightly. Without looking up, you gently begin to coat his bones in a thin layer of flour.

“It helps the dough not stick to you…you’re also kneading it too hard.” You comment softly.

Before you can move too far away, Sans’s hand is quick to wrap around your closest wrist, keeping you close. His cheekbones are stained blue as he gently pulls you forward. Within a few short moments, you find yourself locked between his arms, trapped between the counter and his solid form. You can feel the warmth through your back as Sans moves his hands around you and begins to knead the dough once more. 

What was he doing? You can feel your face heat up more as you stand there stoic still, eyes locked on his moving hands. After a long moment of awkward silence, you finally sigh softly. Trembling gently, you reach out to place your hands on top of his. 

“Y-y-y-you’re kneading too hard again…” You scold, tone coming out a bit sharp as you begin to work with him to shape the dough properly.   
He was stupid, this was stupid, he shouldn’t have said anything and he shouldn’t have pulled you close like that. Having you trapped in his grasp, body pressed so neatly up against his own made his magic hum in his very bones. When he felt your hands on his bones, he had shuddered. At the scolding tone of your voice, he worried he made you even more upset. Yet, the gentle way you touched his hands as you both worked to shape the dough told a different story. Tilting his head to the side, he could see how bright your cheeks were, the coloring tainting the tips of your ears as well. For a time, there was silence again and the dough was pretty much done. 

“Do…”

Sans paused at the sound of your voice, but he remained quiet giving you time to speak.

“Did…did my scars scare you off somehow? Is that why you disappeared?” There was a self-loathing tone to your voice and Sans found himself releasing a sigh through his nasal cavity before he brought his hands away from yours. 

“No. Ya didn’t scare me off…I’m actually happy you could share something like that with me.” He whispered as he brought his arms around your waist, the action causing you to jolt slightly. 

“T-t-hen why?”

“Don’t know…”

“Was it because we….ki…” You felt your face heat up more and you weren’t sure why anymore. Was it the direction of the conversation? How close Sans was? Or the fact the skeleton was embracing you? God, you needed to calm down. The warmth in your body was nearly too much and too unfamiliar for you to stand.

Sans paused at your words, as his blush seemed to darken. However, a smirk was working its way to his features as he realized what you were trying to say. Turning his skull, he gently pressed his teeth against the shell of your ear. Allowing his magic to materialize, he gently ran a soft blue tongue along the skin of your ear, dipping just an inch below to your mostly covered neck. 

The sensation of something cool and gel like made you tense, your body trembling at the sensation. Had Sans? But that didn’t make any sense, skeletons didn’t have tongues did they? But what could that have been? Before you could say anything, you felt flour covered bones gently tilt your chin. You found your eyes locked with Sans’s white pinpricks, they seemed brighter than before and a bit larger. 

“I’d never run from that, doll.” His voice was low and rough, making your body break out in goosebumps. 

The sound of something crashing in the living room caused you both to freeze. As if in sync, you broke apart from one another and called for Frisk. The youth stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of their head with a look of embarrassment. A small pile of DVDs were scattered around their feet. Oh shit, had Frisk seen all that?! You couldn’t help but think as you glanced towards Sans. The skeleton glanced at you before he began to chuckle. 

“What?” You question feeling your face heat up more.

“I think I was too literal in giving you flours.” He commented, his phalanges reaching up to brush some flour off your face. Reaching up, you felt your own face before a laugh escaped you as well. 

“Ah man, you got flour everywhere.” You whined as you pushed Sans’s shoulder. “Alright both of you get, let me finish in here.” 

“Heh, come on Frisk. Let’s get a movie in.” Sans commented, his eye lights lingering on you for a moment. Finally, that was what he wanted to see out of you. Even as you finished putting the pizza together to cook, he could see the smile that lingered on your features. Feeling oddly satisfied, Sans left the kitchen and helped Frisk pick up the DVDs.

(I know I said I’d help but did you have to get all mushy in front of me) 

Frisk complained with their hands, a playful smile on their face as they got settled on the sofa. Sans noticed the pile of blankets and pillows with a huff of amusement. So, this was what the kid had been up to. 

“Thanks kid.” Sans commented as Frisk shrugged happily. 

(Hey, I’m here to help and I’ll keep helping)

Sans huffed as he ruffled Frisk’s hair before taking a seat on the sofa, comfortably in the middle. 

“So, what are we going to watch?”

Frisk smirked as they handed a DVD case to Sans before grabbing the remote.

“Huh, a horror movie about ghosts….sure this is a good idea kid?”

(I’ll be fine.)

“Sure about that?”

(Sis might not be though) Frisk signed with a hint of mischief glittering in their eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10 EVERYONE!
> 
> In celebration, this chapter offers a slight reward to you guys as thanks for sticking with me through this story. 
> 
> Goodness, this chapter took me by complete surprise and practically wrote itself....it kinda roller-coastered on me...hope its good. Please, I hope you enjoy and as always your comments, questions, ect are always welcome. 
> 
> (Warning some NSFW parts ;)....sorry if it sucks...first time.....-.-' )

Damn it, you couldn’t get your heart rate under control and for once it had nothing to do with a panic attack. You couldn’t even get rid of the stupid smile that seemed plastered in place as you removed the pizza from the oven. It smelt great, perfectly cooked with a full crust and everything. Man, were you good at this. Setting the pizza on the stovetop to cool, you move to gather the rest of your movie night supplies. From the fridge, you grab a pitcher of juice and then you move to grab three glasses from the cupboard. You also made sure to grab the bag of candy you bought specifically for movie night. It was the one time you and Frisk let yourselves really enjoy junk food. 

Wandering into the living room, you can’t help but giggle at the sight of all the blankets and pillows. The sofa always looked smaller somehow on movie nights, but it certainly was comfortable. Frisk had mastered the art of the movie night set up. Placing the pitcher, glasses, and sweets on the table you dust off your hands before glancing towards Frisk. 

“So, what did we pick?” You questioned, eyes flickering towards Sans. Bad idea, you feel your heart rate kick up another notch. However, you quickly return your attention to Frisk as they hold up a DVD case. Well, there went your heart rate and you can feel the small pool of dread in your stomach. Great, Frisk picked a horror movie. Why were you even surprised? They loved this scary stuff and you didn’t, but it was Frisk’s turn to pick something so you’d just have to suck it up. Luckily, Frisk wasn’t into some of the more gory horror movies. For one, they were too young for that and for two….you really wouldn’t be able to watch some of that stuff without falling into an attack. 

“Fine, fine…think you can handle this Sans?” You questioned, raising a brow. You couldn’t help but wonder what someone like Sans would think of a human made horror movie. While ghosts and skeletons were different, you didn’t know how a real monster would react to a human’s interpretation. It was just a movie, but you didn’t want to be offensive or something.

“Tibia honest with ya, I can handle this just fine, but I’m not sure if you can.” Stupid pun aside, you can’t help but frown at Sans’s words. There was something in those pinprick eyes, those lights sparkled with mischief, did he really think you couldn’t handle this? This wasn’t the first time you watched a horror movie with Frisk. You would be fine…yeah…you’d be fine. “I’ll be perfectly alright.” You comment sharply before leaving the living room to retrieve the pizza.

Frisk couldn’t help but shutter with laughter after you left. Glancing towards Sans, they shared a look of understanding, both knowing you wouldn’t be doing well with this movie. Not that Sans liked the idea of you being scared, but this was different. It was meant to be harmless fun and now you had basically presented him with a challenge. Sans couldn’t say no to a challenge, especially one that could result in your form pressed against him for a good portion of the evening. After all, Frisk had taken the left side of the sofa and Sans had taken the middle. That left you with the right side and right next to him. His soul hummed pleasantly with the thought of you being so nearby. Frisk’s pile of blankets and pillows helped make the sofa a little snugger, though very comfortable.

You came back into the living room moments later with plates and pizza. Pausing for a moment, you gazed at the spot left open for you and hummed. Usually, you and Frisk snuggled up for a movie night. It seemed a little odd that they weren’t fighting for a spot next to you. There was a small tremble in your heart, you felt a bit saddened by your sibling’s distance, but you supposed it was alright. You had been clinging more than usual to them, a little space couldn’t hurt. 

Settling down on your side of the sofa, you tuck your knees up onto the plush cushion, leaning slightly towards Sans. You are quick to snatch the comforter that you knew came from your room, draping it over your lap as Frisk hit play. You snuggle in, letting Frisk and Sans attack the pizza first. A smile tugs at your lips as you watch them both take a bite before reaching for your own. A bit of pride struck as their expressions displayed their enjoyment. Well, now you could enjoy the movie…well as much as you could enjoy a horror movie. 

The living room, as always, was dark on movie night. The glow of the TV really the only light source once the cooking was done in the kitchen. Within the first twenty minutes, everyone had had their fill of the pizza and where fully engrossed in the movie. You could hear Frisk digging into the candy, a smirk playing at your lips. Their movement was slow and a quick glance out of the corner of your eye told you how much they were enjoying the movie. Their eyes were wide as their body leaned as far forward as possible without falling over. A handful of candy was nearly forgotten over the images that played on the screen. 

A soft white glow caught your attention and you felt your face warm as you caught Sans’s eyes. His usual lax smile seemed a bit wider, his white eye lights soft as they gazed at you. Nervously, you turn your eyes away and pull the comforter you are using up just a bit higher. Glancing back at the screen, you felt the heat leave your face as a jolt raced down your spine. The TV echoed loudly with the sounds of slamming objects and screaming people. Unable to help yourself, you eyes slam closed at a particularly gruesome sight of a person being dragged off into a forest. 

“Heh, thought you could handle this.” Sans’s voice reached you as your eyes flickered open. Glancing at Sans, you find yourself pouting at the smug expression on his skeletal features. Oh really…was he going to be pointing it out every time something startled you? “I’m fine.” You muttered, keeping your voice low so Frisk wasn’t interrupted. Turning your gaze back to the TV, you make sure to keep your eyes open even when you really didn’t want to. Half an hour later, you find your hands knotted in the comforter. Now you were in trouble, you were far too engrossed in the film and fighting the need to flinch every few moments. The film goes silent, a strange calm it seemed in the plot. It gave you a moment to relax slightly. 

Sans wasn’t sure what he found more hilarious, this ridiculous film or you and Frisk’s reaction to it. Frisk was so captured by the film there was no way to draw them out even if he tried. It was actually adorable seeing the kid get so into something like this. Even if Frisk wasn’t related, Sans still couldn’t help but feel like some big brother or uncle to the kid and whatever made them happy made him happy. You on the other hand, Sans couldn’t figure out if he wanted to actually watch the film or just watch you all night. You were trying so hard not to be scared of the film, but your eyes were wide and your body was tense. It wasn’t the same terror he had seen when you showed him your scars, so he knew you were in no danger. You actually looked very interested in the plot of the film, you just didn’t seem capable of handling any of the jump scares or any of the little gory scenes. 

Unconsciously, Sans had noticed, you were slowly leaning more and more into him. Half way through the movie, you were comfortably leaning on him. Shoulder to elbow, you were pressed rather close to him. He could feel the warmth of your body through the layers of clothing and he desired nothing more than to wrap his arm around you. Part of him wondered if that stupid trick of yawning would work or not. You were pretty into the movie too, so you might not notice if he shifted a bit.   
However, just as Sans was going to move his arm, a particularly nasty scene had surprised both you and Frisk. A rather loud thud echoed in the living room as Frisk had fallen forward off the sofa. They had quickly recovered, sitting in a sea of blankets, chin resting on the table surface as they continued to absorb more of the movie. You on the other hand had yelped and covered your face with your hands, your body hunched slightly forward. It gave Sans use of his right arm as he stared at you for a long moment before hesitantly reaching out. He felt nervous just thinking that he might be able to hold you. When his hand touched your back, you jolted and sat up straight. Your eyes were wide and a small gasp of surprise escaped your lips.

“Eh…y-you okay?” Sans questioned, having drawn his hand away from your back, but his arm was still stretched out awkwardly. 

“F-f-fine…s-s-orry.” Pushing hair from your face you sighed softly. “Guess I can’t handle this film so much.” You muttered, sounding a bit defeated. Sans huffed in amusement over your words, the small pout on your lips the perfect image.

“You’re fine, doll. You just need some support is all.”

“Support?” You whisper, still not wanting to be too loud. Frisk seemed to really be enjoying the film. When did they get on the floor? 

“Yeah, here.” Sans commented as he wrapped his arm around you shoulder and pulled you sharply to the left. A small gasp escaped your lips as you were pressed up against Sans’s side, your head comfortably cushioned against the plush fur of his hoodie. For a skeleton, Sans felt surprisingly soft and solid as if there was more form to him than just his bones. Then again, even if he was a skeleton his structure didn’t seem like that of a normal human skeleton. Sure, he was stout, not as thin and tall as Papyrus, but you had expected to feel more than the bones of Sans’s hand rubbing your arm lightly. Maybe it had something to do with his magic? He did suddenly have a tongue when you both were in the kitchen. 

You could feel heat coming to your face again as your heart hammered away in your chest once more. Oddly, even though you were nervous, you felt comfortable and warm. Man, Sans was warm wasn’t he, you hadn’t expected that. Even if he’s hugged you once before and you’ve kind of felt this warmth before it still comes as a surprise. 

When you don’t immediately pull away from him, but settle and refocus on the film, Sans can’t help the way his magic shutters around in some kind of victory celebration. Here you were, no longer mad…he thinks, comfortable enough to lean on him for ‘support’, and he can’t help but feel happy. For once, in probably a very long time he feels genuinely happy and at peace with everything. You did that…you set that feeling in his soul. You were something special, that much Sans was sure of as he’s white pinpricks continued to stare at you as the film carried on till the end. 

When the film ended, Frisk was quick to get up and sign their excitement over the film. You can’t help but huff, muttering something about the movie not being ‘that’ good. Frisk gave you a look before asking if they could put in another one. Glancing at the clock on the DVD player, you hum for a second. It was past eight and Frisk had school in the morning. It might be getting too late, but going to bed with that movie in your head was a worse idea. Besides, even if Frisk claimed to be okay with the movie, you knew they could affect them just as much as you sometimes. 

“One more can’t hurt…not another horror though.” You mutter as Frisk gets up to poke through the DVD collection under the TV. You relax again, watching them for a long moment before you felt movement on your arm. Sans was still holding you and still rubbing your arm, you felt your face heat up and you were thankful for the living room still being somewhat dark. Part of you wanted to pull away, create some distance especially with the way your heart was acting. Another part of you didn’t want to move at all. As if anticipating your thoughts, Sans’s grip on you tightens and you can feel the press of teeth to the top of your head. 

“Stay.” He speaks in a whisper, his baritone voice a low rumble that vibrates through his ribcage and through your own body. Swallowing your nerves, you slowly nod your head, but tangle your fingers in the fabric of your comforter. Why are you staying? You know he asked you, but was it a good idea? God, the way he asked you made it so difficult to even consider moving away. You suppose it didn’t matter since you were still in the same spot when Frisk returned to their end of the sofa and pressed play on the remote. Frisk didn’t even seem to notice how close you and Sans were sitting together. This time they had picked an old science fiction movie, it was one of your favorites and it was a good way to come down from the scares of that horror film.

Sans found himself paying a little more attention to this film compared to the other one. The movie involved some pretty good concepts and theories revolving around multiple universes and time travel. It was honestly entertaining, considering what he knew in comparison. About an hour into the movie, Sans felt your body relax more than usual. You felt heavier than you were before. Glancing down, Sans couldn’t help the soft smile that touched his features or the way his soul swelled. You had fallen asleep, breathing coming out in small little rasps, one of your hands was unconsciously resting on his femur. 

Feeling something thud against his form on his left, Sans turned his gaze and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Frisk. The kid was half-asleep, wrapped up in a blanket, using Sans’s other femur for a pillow. Luckily, the kid had been smart and laid an actual pillow down before they lay down. It wouldn’t be long before Frisk was out like a light as well leaving Sans sandwiched in between. That was alright by his standards, it wasn’t like sleep was kind to him so he had no problem staying up like this. 

Once the movie had finished, Sans used his magic to get the remote off the table without bothering either of you or Frisk. Guess that was one good use of his magic. Turning the volume down, Sans flipped through several channels before he heard the front door gently creak open. A strange wave of protectiveness seemed to wash over the skeleton as his eye sockets narrowed on the door, wondering who was coming into the house at ten o’clock at night. However, upon spotting Toriel, Sans felt himself relax some. He could hear the click of the lock and relaxed even more. 

“Hey Tori. Late night?” Sans questioned, teasingly, keeping his voice to a low hush as the goat monster came over towards him. She looked rather happy, if not a little worn out. 

“Well, the teachers do seem to know how to have a good time. It was like a party more than a simple dinner.” Toriel commented as she moved to the front of the sofa, spotting both humans snuggled up against Sans, she couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Well, seems you’ve had a good night.”

“What can I say, it’s been SANSational.” Toriel muffled a giggle at that. “But they’ve turned me into a SANSanwich…can ya give me a hand Tori?”   
Without even thinking, Toriel gently patter her paws together earning a small chuckle from Sans. Really, Toriel was an amazing friend and one of the only ones capable of keeping up with his puns and terrible jokes. “Heh, nice one…but seriously I could use some help.” 

Toriel giggled softly as she moved to pick Frisk up, cradling the preteen like one would a toddler. They were rather small compared to the larger monster. Toriel’s soft eyes shift back towards Sans and spot you resting peacefully. Raising a brow, Toriel turned her eyes back to the skeleton in question. She could see Sans was beginning to sweat a little bit, the blue fluid glowing faintly in the dark living room.

“As I said, seems you had a good night.” Toriel commented watching as blue illumination comes to Sans’s cheekbones.   
With his now free hand, Sans scratches the back of his skull as he glances down at you before glancing back at Toriel. “I mean…she only fell asleep…I didn’t wanna wake her.”

“Sure.” Toriel spoke, a knowing look on her face as she smirked at her friend. That caused the blue illumination to brighten a bit. Studying the skeleton closely, Toriel’s smirk slowly faded to a gentle smile. Sans seemed different in this moment, the strain of life no longer as tiring and the burdens no longer heavy upon his shoulders. For once, Sans looked happy…truly happy. 

Glancing towards you, Toriel couldn’t help but huff softly. You looked just as good, never had she seen you so peaceful. While she had never actually seen you sleep, you always walked around as if something lurked in your shadows ready to steal you away the moment you showed any sign of happiness. She could see through your false smiles and forced happiness just as well as she could Sans and while she knew neither you nor Sans’s burdens in this life, she could at least feel peaceful knowing you two had found peace together. 

“Happy looks good on you Sans.” Toriel commented off handedly as she headed towards the stairs. “Good-night, Sans.” 

“Night, Tori.” Sans muttered feeling the illumination on his face burn hot at Toriel’s words. Great, not only had Frisk seen through to his feelings but it seems that Toriel had as well. Was he that obvious? It wasn’t like he could deny his feelings for you anymore. Were you aware of any of this? Glancing down at your sleeping form, Sans sighed softly as he gently reached over you. Pulling up your comforter, he made sure you were securely tucked in before he carefully lifted his feet to rest on the coffee table. 

The night slipped into early morning when you felt yourself rouse from sleep. You felt comfortable and warm as your eyes gently flickered open to stare into the dark living room. Bleary eyed, you merely stared off into the darkness for a long moment as your body moved to catch up with your mind. It wouldn’t be the first time you had woken up so late in the night. You and sleep had a hard relationship sometimes, but it wasn’t like you didn’t feel tired. What had woken you up? Humming softly, you allow your eyes to close as you nuzzle closer into your pillow.

Relaxing, you can’t help but frown in confusion as you felt your pillow move lightly up and down. The action wasn’t unpleasant, the gentle rocking motion easily trying to lull you back to sleep. However, your mind was quicker than your body, questioning everything in this moment. Slowly, you shifted your body and moved into a seated position. A glance to your left caused your eyes to widen as warmth spread over your face. Sans was passed out next to you, his feet propped up on the coffee table as his head lulled on the back of the sofa. That couldn’t have been comfortable for his neck. His right arm was still wrapped about your waist, preventing you from going too far. 

You both had fallen asleep on the sofa...you had fallen asleep on Sans! Of all people…eh…monsters... Whatever. There was a flutter in your chest and you couldn’t help but raise a hand to your heart. You could feel your pulse; it was unnaturally fast and seemed loud in your ears. This wasn’t good, but…it had been comfortable. You had fallen asleep without realizing it, that meant something right? You couldn’t remember the last time you slept next to anyone so peacefully. People were not your thing, getting close to people was a no-no. Yet, here you were and you couldn’t exactly deny that you were fond of this closeness. But, why? 

It was too late to be thinking about this. Gently, you touch Sans’s hand in an attempt to gently remove it from your form. Slowly, ever so carefully, you get Sans’s hand off of you before rising to your feet. Gazing over the sleeping skeleton, you can’t help but smile softly. Reaching down, you pick up your discarded comforter to gently lay it over Sans’s form. It wouldn’t be good if he caught a cold, it was getting late in the season after all. Snow would only be a month or so away…wait…did skeletons even get colds? It didn’t matter.

Scratching the back of your head, musing your already messy hair, you decide it might be best to retreat to your room. Cleaning the living room could wait till the morning and so could the dishes in the sink. A glance at the DVD player told you it was hardly four in the morning. Great, it’d be another few hours before everyone was up and moving and you were bound to fight sleep the whole time. Turning away from the sofa, you made to leave when something latched onto your wrist. Stumbling slightly, you feel yourself pulled off your feet as the sofa and a warm body greeted you. Huffing, you can feel the heat in your face rise as you realized you had landed in Sans’s lap. Femurs dug into your thighs and bottom uncomfortably as you shifted in an attempt to get back up. The grip on your wrist tightened as an arm wraps about your waist. 

“Where do you think you’re off to?” Sans’s voice echoed in your ear, his voice thick and horse with sleep. Shit, you hadn’t meant to wake the skeleton, but then again you hadn’t expected him to grab onto you so suddenly.

“I-I-it’s late…I-I was going to my room.” You stutter, unsure as to why you were even explaining yourself. Guilt ate at your insides over the fact you woke him, but that didn’t make sense it was his fault for pulling you back like that.

“Why? You were fine where you were.” He questioned, letting go of your wrist to wrap his other arm around your waist as well. His mandible rested comfortably on your shoulder as white, eye lights watched you through half lid sockets. 

“I…I didn’t mean to wake you…” You apologize instead of answering him. Yes, it was comfortable, but even if he said it was fine you felt nervous. It wasn’t like you to get all cuddly with someone, even if you did know them…then again…maybe Sans was special…

“Can you let me go?” You ask gently, patting his arms that were still tangled about your waist.

“Nope.” He stated in a flat tone, eye sockets closed to the world. Wait…Was he going to fall back asleep like this? Sure enough, it wasn’t long before a soft snore escaped through his nasal cavity. Wide eyed, you can only stare at him over your shoulder for a moment before a laugh escaped you. Seriously? There was no way he could fall asleep so quickly. It was ridiculous even if you had seen it happen before. 

Your laughter died almost instantly as your world shifted once more as Sans’s body collapsed to the left. Suddenly, you found yourself on your side with Sans spooning you from behind. Thank goodness, the sofa was big enough for the two of you to lay like this, but holy shit was your heart racing now. You couldn’t move, but you weren’t uncomfortable. A tremble raced through your form as Sans nuzzled his nose bone against the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

“You okay?” The deep rumble of Sans’s voice caused you to jump slightly, but his arms held you tight.

“F-f-ine…” You mutter as you slowly calm down and just lay there, what else could you do? There was no way you were strong enough to fight off Sans…not that you exactly wanted to. “Just…not use to this.” You could feel Sans shift behind you, a noise escaping him that seemed to question your words. 

“Not use to what?”

“This…”

“This?”

“Y-yeah…you know…al-all snuggled up…like this.” 

“Do you dislike it?”

Sans arms seem to loosen around you some and you can’t help but notice. Was…was he giving you an out? Was he seriously considering your feelings in this matter? You couldn’t help but smile softly at that thought, if this really bothered you he would let you go. 

When you don’t move for a long time, Sans’s grip slowly tightens once more. He figures that if you wanted to leave you would have a long time ago. He was happy you hadn’t decided to leave and that you didn’t take the out that was offered to you. Sans couldn’t imagine forcing anything upon you, that wasn’t what he wanted. If you were unhappy, then fuck so was he. He laid there for a long time, your body slowly seeming to relax more and more into the embrace. There was still a tremble to your form, breathe a little shaky. From where he laid, he could feel the rattle of your heartbeat through his sternum. Wow…your heart raced as quickly as his soul did. Sans perked as a thought hit him.

“_____.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to see your soul?” 

Perking you find yourself shifting in his grasp, turning yourself so you were facing the skeleton. Your brows were drawn tight with confusion as you pouted. 

“I thought everyone said that I couldn’t…it wasn’t something you could just do…” You commented, nearly quoting what you could remember. They had been so against showing you before, why would Sans be willing to now? You could see the soft blue illumination begin to form upon his cheekbones. Those eye lights avoided your face for a moment as he spoke up.

“W-w-ell…it…it’s a rather intimate thing…but…I figured you might still wanna see it.”

“Or you really want to see it…” You comment. Sans’s white eye lights snap back to you instantly, his sockets widening as that flush of light grew brighter than before. Yeah, you caught him. He might not stare at your soul as much as he use to, but you knew he still wanted to see it. The skeleton was just as curious as you were about it, but he had said it was an intimate thing? Is that why no one would show you before? Biting your bottom lip, you lower your eyes and begin to play with the fur on the hood of Sans’s sweater. 

“…I want to see it too..” You muttered softly. Honestly, you were very curious. You had to wonder what made your soul different; they had all said that they could hardly see your soul. They sounded like it was something big, something new, and that kind of scared you. What if something was wrong with your soul? A small pang of dread bubbled in your stomach as a thought struck you, what if Sans didn’t like your soul? Would that really matter….? Eh, stupid mind…it wouldn’t matter…it mattered if you liked it…yeah…besides…you didn’t even know how Sans felt about you. Sans was just as curious to see your soul as you were…maybe that’s all he wanted? It was what he kept staring at when you two were getting to know one another those first few days. But your soul was a part of you…if he liked it…did that mean he would like you? It was hard to deny how close you too seemed to be getting, but what if all of his actions were just some ploy to get your soul? No, that didn’t seem right…Sans didn’t seem to be the type.

“____.” Hearing your name being called pulled you from your train wreck of jumbled thoughts. Gazing up at Sans, you can see the worry in his eye sockets those little white lights dim and small.

“I want to…” You repeat with a bit more confidence than before.

Sans nodded slowly, so you wanted to see your soul. He was going to see your soul. You knew this was an intimate moment, but you trust him enough to let him be the one to show you. Sans couldn’t deny that he was curious over your soul, but the fact you were willing to share this with him made his magic buzz. When he had first met you, it had been your soul that had caught his attention, but it didn’t seem long after that that you completely took over his world. It didn’t matter if it was your soul or simply you, he just wanted you. A fiercely possessive side of him seemed to flare up when he thought of you. He could tell based on your reactions that you were not use to getting close to others like this, but here you were letting him. It made him want to keep you all to himself and keep moments like this only reserved for him. 

“Is it going to hurt?” 

Sans’s catches your words and he feels his smile turn gentle. He would never purposefully hurt you, he didn’t even have to think on that one for long. 

“No…might feel strange, but it doesn’t hurt.” 

You nodded to his answer and watched as he unwrapped one of his arms from around you. His phalanges gently touched your collarbone before shifting downwards. You were laying more on your back than your side and the feeling of his phalanges slipping down into the valley of your breasts caused you to jolt in surprise. He paused in his touch, eye lights searching out your gaze. He was barely pressing the tips of his distal phalanges to your sternum, but his smile grew into a rather predatory smirk. 

“Relax doll…I’m not headed down that road…yet.”

Yet!? What did that mean? 

“Breathe for me.”

Sans broke your train of thought as you did as you were told. As you took in a small intake of air, you felt something pulling deep in your chest. The air caught in your throat instantly, eyes widening at the strange feeling of something being pulled from your flesh. 

“Breathe.” Sans reminds you and you unconsciously shutter out a small breath. From your chest, a soft glow of violet and black illuminates the space between you and Sans. 

Instantly, your eyes are drawn to the strange object that now hovered idly in Sans’s palm. You couldn’t believe what it was you were seeing. In Sans’s hand was a strange heart shaped…cloud? Smoke maybe? It was hard to tell exactly what it was, but the sparkling black smoke shimmered as it gently swirled around a heart shaped object that peeked out every now and again. The inside object was a brilliant violet that seemed to sparkle as if embedded with glitter. Even if the inside object was difficult to see, you couldn’t help but think that your soul was…beautiful. You couldn’t help but slowly reached out your fingertips to it. 

Sans would have to agree with you if he knew your thoughts. Your soul was breathtakingly stunning and so very unique. This close, he could see more of your actual soul through the haze. It made his soul pulse excitedly, your soul so very different from any other ones he had ever seen. Yet, it perfectly suited you even with the haze that encircled it. The haze kept your soul hidden, much as you kept yourself hidden. However, just like you, the inside shone bright as if decorated in stars. Heh, he should have been calling you stars instead of doll. Spotting your hand, his grin falters a bit.

“Be careful.” He warns, knowing how sensitive the soul could be. While he wasn’t sure if the haze would actually allow you to touch your own soul, he didn’t want you   
to overwhelm yourself. His eye lights flickered back to your soul as something caught his eye. What was that? 

“Ah~”

You gasp sharply as your fingertips brush the violet object inside the smoke. It was oddly warm, solid yet not like a gel. When you had touched it, you froze in place, it felt like a spark had shot through your body starting from your heart and racing outwards. It left you trembling with a strangely pleasant hum deep in your bones. A chuckle from Sans’s caught your attention, his eye lights brighter than before as they seemed to sparkle in amusement. 

“Told you to be careful.” 

You blush softly as you gently shift your fingertips over the surface of your soul. The touch caused another spark and it made your breath catch in your throat. It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t unpleasant, but it was so strange. Your face felt warm as you realized that a pool of heat was building in your core. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to touch your soul. Glancing up at Sans, you notice that he seemed focused on your soul now. His sockets were narrowed, as if he was trying to figure something out. 

“Sans?” You questioned, watching as the skeleton perked sharply, caught by surprise. The action had jolted his hand, your soul’s peaceful hovering interrupted as Sans’s subconsciously closed his hand in an attempt to protect it from falling. The pressure of his phalanges digging into the gel like material caused your eyes to widen as a broken moan escaped your lips. You body pulsed as if in synch with your heart, arousal stirring deep within your core. Wide eyed, you locked eyes with Sans, both of you seeming to be equally surprised. Without thinking, you hide your face in your hands and press yourself into the front of his sweater. You cannot believe that just happened. 

That sound, it shot straight through to his very soul, and pierced through every bone in his body. Fuck, he wanted to hear you make that sound again. Desire seemed to flood his bones as his magic fluttered around in excitement. Just seeing you hiding, face pressed to your hands attempting to escape your embarrassment in the front of his sweater was enough motive for him to dig his phalanges a bit more into your soul. Your form shuttered beautifully as the scent of arousal seeped into the air.

“Sans~” You whine softly, confusion lacing your words as you tried to bury yourself further. 

What was happening? You had felt another spark and your body had trembled. This wasn’t like you, sure you were human but you rarely found the need to dive into your primal needs. You hardly dated nor got intimate with anyone, yet here you were in probably the most intimate situation you could be in. How did it turn out like this? Why were you not stopping this? Another jolt caused you to bite your lip, hoping to prevent anymore sounds from coming. 

“____.” Sans’s voice reached out, you could feel his other arm tighten around your waist before shifting up your back. Not sure what he was doing, you find yourself pressing into him more so he could move his arm. When you feel his arm behind your back, you figure he must be moving to get up and away from you. Eh, this must be bothersome and embarrassing. Here you where, Frisk’s big sister getting stupidly aroused because someone was handling your soul…damn did that sound bad in your head. You’d get away from you too if you could. 

You can feel when Sans’s arm wraps behind your neck and shoulders, pulling you more onto your side and closer. The phalanges of his free hand are curling around your chin. His grip is tight as he forced you to look up, forcing you out of hiding. Even if he wasn’t holding your back anymore, you were pressed so tightly against him that you find your hands trapped between your bodies. White pinpricks stared down at you, his expression hard to deceiver. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was going to devour you alive. 

“Keep looking at me, doll.” He speaks softly, voice a deep rumble that sends shivers down your spine. Unable to help yourself, you feel your body relax as you keep your eyes on his. From the corner of your eye, you can still see he is holding onto your soul. His distal phalanges are hidden from view by the black smoke like haze, but you can very much feel when they begins to gently massage the surface of your soul. Gasping sharply, you bite your bottom lip hard as the action causes pleasure to spark your body to life. 

You can feel the deep seeded pulse between your thighs and you can tell you are getting wet. How could Sans simply touching your soul cause such a reaction? Sadly, you don’t get much time to think upon it as another wave hits you. This one harder than the last, was Sans’s pressing your soul harder? Your fingers knot into the fabric of Sans’s sweater as another pulse leaves you whimpering. 

The soul in his hand seems to hum with the same pleasure you were feeling. It’s gel like form was becoming softer, allowing more movement of his phalanges. That in turned seemed to affect you more and more as you squirmed against his body. Somehow, as he had told you, you were still staring up at him. You seemed so flustered; bottom lip caught between your teeth, as your eyes hazed over with the on-slaughter of pleasure. A swell of pride consumed his soul as he took in the fact that he was the one that was making you such a mess. He was the one causing you to lose your usual stoic and quiet form. He was the one causing you such pleasure. By stars did he want to be able to do this to you all the time. 

“How’s that feel, doll? Like that?” He questioned, voice low and husky, a rumble in your ear that only seemed to add to the sensations you were feeling. His eye lights were staring holes into you, his smile curled in a dangerous expression. It made him look a bit scary, but something about that predatory demeanor only seemed to further your arousal. At his question, you can only squirm as your thighs press tightly together in some hope of added friction. You felt longing build in your core as your lower regions pulsed rhythmically with Sans’s hand. 

“Answer me, doll.” Sans voice turned scolding as his grip on your soul tightened. The action caused your back to arch as a moan slipped past your lips. His rough treatment seemed to continue as he moved his phalanges in a harsher rhythm. 

“Doll.” He calls again. “____.”

The sound of your name causes you to babble, your voice broken and low as you try to keep quiet. 

“G-g-g-ood…i-its so…g-g-ood..ah~ Sans!”

“Heh, sound like you’re getting close.” Sans spoke with amusement as he leaned his forehead gently against your own, “You going to cum for me, baby?” A shaky nod was his only answer and the thought of you cumming only spurred his movements on. You couldn’t help how you were feeling and your quickly approaching release was just as surprising. Nothing had ever felt so good before. Tightening his grip on your chin, he presses his teeth against your lips. 

When Sans’s kisses you, you can’t control yourself as you kiss the skeleton back. Teeth against your lips was a strange way to kiss, but it was like a drug you couldn’t keep yourself from partaking in. When something cool and wet swipes against the seam, you find your lips parting with a noise of confusion. Gasping sharply, you marvel at the feeling of Sans’s tongue in your mouth, the magical appendage mapping out every inch of you. It feels wonderful, honestly, and it seems to only feed your arousal as you feel your peak coming closer. 

Something changes when Sans moves his fingers once more on your soul. The pleasure seems thicker than ever, a harsh push with a sharp spike of pain in the middle. Whatever it was, whatever he had touched was your undoing as you moaned your release. Luckily, the sound was muffled by Sans’s kiss, but it didn’t discourage Sans from continuing to massage your soul through your release. Your form trembled as your high washed over you before it became too much to handle. Shoving against Sans’s chest, the skeleton seems to take the hint as he pulls away from you and his phalanges stop moving. 

Sans can’t help but take in your panting, trembling form. Your body seemed more relaxed than he had ever seen it, but he could tell by the exhaustion in your eyes that this had taken quite a bit out of you. Part of him wanted to take this a step further, continue the experience, but he knew that wouldn’t be welcomed. It was too early and this was beginning to get out of hand. He had the order all screwed up at this point, not that he minded. You certainly didn’t either. He expected you to get mad or something after that, but you didn’t. Instead, you slowly leaned up to press a small kiss to his teeth. It was innocent and sweet considering what he just did to you. 

You couldn’t help yourself when you kissed Sans. You couldn’t ever remember feeling this way, relaxed and content. No, it wasn’t just the release talking either. You had been relaxed enough to cuddle with Sans, fall asleep with him, and then this. Clearly, Sans was something special because you’d never let just anyone this close to you. You were beginning to think you were falling pretty hard for this bonehead. That couldn’t be good. 

You glanced over to his hand, a huff escaping your lips as you looked at your soul. It was still cradled protectively in his grip, his distal phalanges pressed lightly against the surface. The smoke seemed oddly lighter than before, making it look as if a cloud of sparkles encircled the violet shaped heart. However…

“Sans…” You muttered softly, distress beginning to leak into your voice as you shifted slightly up. The tone of your voice made Sans’s grimace, not liking it one bit. You had seemed so peaceful, happy just a moment ago. Following your gaze, Sans felt his soul sink deep into his non-existent stomach. Between thumb and finger tips, right through the center of your soul was a deep crack, making your soul look like a broken gem in Sans’s grip. The crack was thick and black, little tendrils steamed from there to cover nearly the whole surface of your soul.

Sans couldn’t help but stare blankly, eye lights going out as he realized what he had just done. With that much damage to a soul, he could have broken you. You could have turned to dust in his grasp, all because he had let his stupid desires over cloud his mind. 

“You didn’t know.” Your voice startles him, eye lights returning as he locks gazes with you.

You could see it instantly in his expression, the guilt painted like a bulls-eye across his skeletal features. Dread was mixed with that guilt and you could only guess that he feared he could hurt you. Your soul was cracked…maybe it could break? You didn’t like the thought of that. 

Either way, there was no way he could have known that your soul looked like this, hell you hadn’t known your soul would look like this. That smoke had been so dense before, you were not sure why it had cleared up so much now. You hadn’t seen the cracks either and therefore you couldn’t put any blame on Sans. You still enjoyed the moment you two had shared, even if this made your stomach turn a little. 

“I could have hurt you…” Sans muttered softly.

“You didn’t…” 

“I could have…do you have any idea how serious a broken soul is? How the fuck is it still even existing so well?” Sans sounded a bit frightened, saddened, and angry as his emotions toiled within him. The thick smoky haze was beginning to build back up around your soul and you were beginning to feel depressed as Sans’s words sunk in. How could it even still be existing? Where you not suppose to be existing? Before you could let yourself sink further, you find yourself sitting up on the sofa. 

“Shut up.” You snap catching Sans by surprise. “Put it back.” 

Sans frowns softly as he moved to sit up with you, moving so you are both facing one another on the sofa. Gently, he brings your soul to your body. As if welcoming the little thing back, you body eagerly pulls it back in and a strange weight settles in your chest. Huh, you could feel where it was now…how odd. However, that didn’t really mean anything at the moment. You could ponder that later. 

“___....I…” Sans muttered, scratching the back of his skull. Huffing, you leaned forwards quickly, crashing your lips against Sans’s teeth. 

The sudden kiss throws Sans off, his eye sockets widening as his eye lights practically spark. What did he do to get this reaction out of you? When you pulled back, he could see the pout on your lips, and the hurt in your eyes, but what outshines both is your look of determination. 

“So…so what if my soul is broken.” You state sharply, “T-t-that experience….i-it…i-i-it….” Swallowing hard, you feel your face heat up as your tone begins to soften. “Thank you.” Was all you could say, your eyes locking with Sans. “But, please don’t give me that look. It’s not your fault….neither of us knew my soul was…cracked….I don’t know what it means or anything….or how it even happened…but…it’s not your fault…I liked what…we did.” God, this was sounding so stupid. Turning your eyes away, you can’t help but wrap your arms about your waist as you lose yourself to your own thoughts. 

“Heh.”

You perked at Sans’s huff of amusement. 

“I think I have this all turned around.” Sans comments, watching as your brow rises in confusion when you look at him.

“______, let’s go on a date.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all!
> 
> Eh...so this chapter took me longer than expected. I haven't exactly been feeling well, so I hope this turns out to be a good chapter. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

A date? 

A date…a…date…God, he really did say that didn’t he? 

Your paintbrush lowers slowly and you slump in your chair, eyes flickering over your newest creation. A huff escapes your lips as you raise your free hand to your   
face, feeling the heat beneath your skin. A date…you shouldn’t be this excited about it but your heart was hammering away. So much had happened that night, but it had all ended with you mutely nodding in response to Sans’s words. It had earned you one hell of a smile from the skeleton, but before you could discuss it anymore the sounds of Toriel and Frisk getting up echoed throughout the house. 

Honestly, there was much more to discuss than just the date. 

The happiness in your chest flickers as you think to your soul, free hand dropping to press against your sternum. You couldn’t get that image out of your head, those cracks so deep and dark. Yet, your soul was still intact and you were still here. From the way Sans had spoken, it wasn’t a natural thing. He also seemed surprised; clearly he wasn’t expecting it either. Why was your soul shattered? Tapping your finger against your chest, you ponder for a long moment before huffing. Nothing was coming to mind, so you let your mind wander as you begin to paint once more.

A sudden thought causes you to pause as heat begins to pool beneath your flesh again. Eh, your mind was not going to forget that was it? Only now, alone you were feeling embarrassed over the other incident, while you have come to better understand your attachment to Sans…that probably should not have happened. It wasn’t like you to lose control and drown in pleasure like that. Your free hand rose to rub at the side of your neck and you find yourself pausing. There is a painful flutter in your chest…you hadn’t been close to someone like that since…

Furiously, you shake your head and push off your chair. The loud scuff echoes in the space of the attic as you throw your brush on the desk. Nope, nope, you had to stop this train of thought now before it tried to get away from you. Leaving the attic, you wander downstairs to the sounds of laughter and happy voices. Oddly, the positive aura of the house makes you feel warm and calm. You spot Sans on the sofa and you feel your face flush. Seems Sans’s mind is on the same track as yours as he looks away from you, a light blue illumination coming to his cheekbones. 

You don’t say anything, but you can’t keep the smile from tugging at your lips as you wander towards the kitchen. A loud, bellowing laugh greets you as you take in the sight before you. Undyne is leaned over a counter while Toriel baked something at the stove. Frisk was sitting on the opposite counter going through a puzzle book with Papyrus. How long had you been locked up in the attic?

“Hey punk!” Undyne greets brightly as she shifts to lean her back against the counter so she can face you. “Eh….ya gotta a little somethin’.” She states as she taps her cheek. Huh? Reaching up, you pause as your hand touches something slick. 

“I red that black compliments everything. Certainly looks good on you.” Sans’s voice reaches you and you can’t help but rise a brow. Oh, so he’ll talk to you if involved a pun. You can’t help but smile as you shake your head. “Oh?” 

“Heh, it’s cyantifically proven, doll.” 

“Are you sure it’s not just a pigment of your imagination?” You find yourself speaking before your eyes widen. Ah shit….You can hear Toriel’s loud laughter at the stove as Sans chuckles happily besides you. Undyne is trying not to laugh as Papyrus picks up a shaking Frisk. 

“SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED OUR DEAR FRIEND WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” 

You and Sans are quick to step aside as Papyrus leaves the kitchen carrying Frisk over their shoulder. Frisk gives you two thumbs up as they are swept away to finish their puzzle book some-place else.

“Heh…good one, doll.” You huff at Sans voice. 

“Don’t get use to it.” You stated with a soft smile as you moved to the sink. Grabbing a paper towel, you wet the material and begin to wipe the paint off your cheek. It wouldn’t be the first time you got paint all over yourself. Usually, you were a rainbow of colors when you were finished with a piece. Too bad you were stuck to so few colors while painting the night sky. You had a habit of not paying attention to what you touched or did when lost in your work. It was the reason you had to label your mugs properly and keep all your good clothes in the back of your closet. 

“Whatcha baking?” You question Toriel as you try to glance over her shoulder while drying your hands. 

“A teacher at the school has been sharing baking recipes with me. This is something called a cheesecake.” Toriel commented as she handed you a small card with a hand written recipe. The writing was rather sloppy and in cursive, it wasn’t the easiest thing to read. Tilting your head, you glance over towards the bowl Toriel is working with and you can’t help but bite you bottom lip to stifle a giggle.

“Um…don’t you need cream cheese for cheesecake?” 

“Huh? Cream cheese?” Toriel questioned as she looked down into her bowl. Whatever was in that bowl was not cream cheese, it was yellow and goopy. “I thought it said creamed cheese…was I not suppose to use the cheese that was in the fridge.” 

Frowning softly, you shake your head. You hate the look on Toriel’s face as she sighs in disappointment. “I thought it seemed strange, but I have never made a cheesecake before…I guess I can’t read her writing as well as I thought.”

“That’s okay Toriel. Why don’t I go to the store and pick up some supplies? We can bake together when I get back. I need to pick up some stuff for dinner anyways.”   
“Hey, I’ll come with.” Undyne piped up and you couldn’t help but cock your head in surprise. You hadn’t exactly spent much time with Undyne. Since Papyrus invited her to come over, she’s been here quite a few time. She was a bit…extreme for your taste, but you couldn’t help but find her to be a good presences. You could always hear her shouting something encouraging to Papyrus or Frisk. She also seemed to make trouble for Sans, which was always good for a laugh. Someone had to put the skeleton in his place…sometimes his pranks were a bit too out there. 

“Sure. You guys okay to watch Frisk?” You question as you grab your keys and wallet.

“Of course my child, and I will get this mess cleaned up by the time you return.” Toriel spoke up.

“I’ll come with.” Sans commented when you and Undyne entered the living room. 

“You…actually are leaving the house?” You questioned in surprise, earning a laugh from Undyne.

“Heh, yeah…it happens sometimes.” 

“Well, come on then bonehead.” Undyne stated giving Sans a playful shove, “Wouldn’t want you changing your mind on us before we even get to the car.” Undyne teased as the three of you left the house.

Undyne was a bit…well irritated with you when you decided to drive. It seems that she had her own car, but you weren’t exactly sure how well the woman drove. From the look Sans gave you when Undyne offered to drive, you knew you didn’t want to get in her car. Luckily, your excuse of having more space for groceries was enough to convince. She seemed to brighten up at some point however when you all got in.

Sans watches as you convinced Undyne to take your car. It wasn’t that Sans didn’t trust Undyne, he just knew the woman was a bit…enthusiastic about driving. He had been in a car with her once since being on the surface, he would prefer not to relive the experience. Eye lights flickered to you as you turned to smile at him, your features bright with triumph as you headed towards your car. The sight caused his usual lax smile to relax into something genuine, his eye lights drinking in your every movement.

“Like what ya see, huh?” Undyne’s voice echoed behind him and Sans felt his eye lights go out. Shit! How could he forget she was here! “Are you seriously crushing on Frisk’s sister? Dude!” Undyne exclaimed as she patted his shoulder rather roughly. Sans huffed painfully, trying not to let the force of Undyne’s hand send him to the ground. “Bout time ya started looking at someone. Not a bad pick. Have ya asked her out yet?” Sans could feel his face light up at Undyne’s questioning. There was a long silence before Undyne began to bellow in laughter. “You have! Holy shit! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Heh…kinda just happened?” Sans spoke as he scratched the back of his skull. When his eye sockets locked with Undyne’s yellow eye, he startled. The woman looked honestly happy, her lips spread in a wide grin, but her eye was gentle and her body seemed to express relief. 

“It’s good to see you’ve found something good up here Sans.” Undyne stated as she patted Sans shoulder with far less force this time before heading to the car. “Don’t think I’m not gonna fuck with you for this Sans. Ya should have told me sooner!” 

Shit, Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his skull. That was two friends that expressed their joy over Sans discovery of you. Was he really that different? Maybe he looked different? He felt different, lighter compared to when he first came here. Maybe that was a good thing…maybe it was okay to accept it for now. With that thought in mind, Sans joined you and Undyne in the car. 

The drive to the grocery store wasn’t long, just a few blocks away. It was nice living on this edge of town, you stayed away from the cluster of business and homes that was downtown. Yet, at the same time you were close enough to the school and smaller businesses. It gave you the peace you desired without being completely inconvenient. Pulling into a parking spot, the three of you exit the car and head inside.

“So, we need cream cheese for Toriel’s cheesecake…actually I think we need graham crackers too. Then we need some veggies and chicken.” You speak up, running through the list in your head as you grab a basket by the door. You were not here for a full shopping trip so you could forgo the cart. 

“Whatcha cooking for dinner?” Sans questioned curiously, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his hoodie as he wandered beside you. 

“I was thinking some baked chicken with baked potatoes and a salad. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.” Sans commented with a lazy grin.

“Are you staying for dinner, Undyne?” You pause and turn to look behind you, finding the woman to be gone. “Eh? Where’d she go?” Glancing around, you surprisingly can’t spot the redhead anywhere. How did she disappear so fast? She wasn’t exactly a quiet person. 

“Heh, think she found a dog.”

“A dog?” You questioned, following Sans around a corner before spotting Undyne speaking to someone rather animatedly. Eh…was that?

“Is that a dog in armor?”

“Yep, Greater Dog.”

“Greater Dog?”

“Heh, looks like Lesser Dog is here to.” Sans comments, raising his hand in a lazy wave as one of the armored dogs backed brightly in your direction.

“Monsters?”

“Yep. They’re part of the Royal Guard. Undyne is probably checking up on them.” 

“Oh right…she’s the Captain…”

“So, shopping?” Sans questioned catching your attention. Giggling, you nod before wandering off with the skeleton. You figured Undyne would find you two when she was done. It wasn’t like it would be difficult to find her if she didn’t find you guys first. 

Your steps are slow and relaxed as you wander the aisles, it wouldn’t hurt to look around a little. Sometimes you tended to forget that something else was needed unless you saw it, but you didn’t linger too long. You didn’t want to keep your house full waiting on you. Sans was a half step behind you and the quiet was beginning to bother you. “Sans?” You question glancing back to see the flicker of emotions across the skeleton’s features. It was for but a moment, but Sans looked nervous and uncomfortable. What he stared at you with now was his usual mask of calm and cool, complete with a false smile and all. Those eye lights had been flickering to various other humans you two had passed and you couldn’t help but wonder if going out actually made him uncomfortable…but he wanted to come with you.

“Are you okay?” You question watching the slight jolt of surprise that caused his eye lights to flutter.

“Eh? Yeah, doll…course I am.”

“You seem…uncomfortable. We can head out if you want.”

“Heh…” Sans seemed to relax slightly, his fixed smile relaxing into something a little truer as he shrugged his shoulders. “We’re almost done, right? I’m fine.”

“Okay…” You’d make this trip a little quicker. You didn’t want to pry, but you had to wonder about the skeleton. “Papyrus told me you do actually leave the house…I was surprised.” You commented with a small huff of amusement. Maybe you could take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. 

“Grillby’s opened a place up finally…I should take you there sometime.” Sans commented, stumbling over his feet as he realized what he had just stated. 

“Oh….um…is that where you’d like to go?” You questioned.

God damnit, Sans was going to die if you kept up that teasing little grin, it was laced with just enough shyness that it captured his attention. A soft illumination   
colored Sans’s skull as he looked away from you, thankful to be a step behind you considering the aisles were so small. Honestly, Sans was thankful for the distraction. He would much rather think about his date with you over the cold that was settling in his bones. He had a bad feeling.

“Sans?” Your voice calls out to him and he pauses, finding a look of worry etched into your features. Your little grin was gone, your free hand tangled in the fabric of your shirt, just above your soul. Heh, you did that every time something made you worried. It seemed as if you physically felt everyone’s pain while hiding your own.   
“Heh,…um well it’s not the best spot for a first date I guess…but…eh it’s casual and comfortable?” Sans commented, not really sure where he was going with this. He had been thinking about taking you on a date for awhile and now all he could think about was taking you to Grillby’s? Eh, perfect Sans….just…perfect.

“I don’t mind casual and comfortable.” You comment, that smile coming back as you let out a small giggle. Was that all Sans was worried about? Part of you didn’t think so, not with that strange distant look upon his skull, but you didn’t feel it was your place to push. That look…you’ve had it before. The look as if something bad was going to happen, like he knew it before anyone else did. Even if you got the feeling, it didn’t always mean something bad was going to happen. Sometimes, it was a weird feeling triggered from the past. Maybe you weren’t the only whose suffered from their past….what scars was Sans hiding? 

The rest of the shopping went quietly, not uncomfortably so, but you couldn’t find much to say after that. You were lost in your thoughts, wondering about the skeleton. There was a lot you knew of him, at least living with him helped out with that, but you wondered about what you didn’t know. Sans was hiding things and you only knew because…well so were you. Heh, you made quite the pair. You can feel your face heat up at that thought. You hadn’t even gone on a date yet…who knows if…it was all some weird fluke. 

Your hand tightens in the fabric of your shirt as you stopped in the produce section. Tilting your head to the side, you look over the greenery in an attempt to decide. There were a few different salads you could make; each depended upon what you picked, and frankly, you couldn’t decide. Making salad really shouldn’t be this difficult, but you were feeding quite a few people. Everyone’s tastes were rather simple though…Papyrus liked tomatoes, Toriel seemed fond of those reddish greens, Frisk just liked the dressing, and Sans liked quite a bit of cheese bits…but what did Undyne like? 

“Hey Sans?” You question, turning around to find the stout skeleton had simply disappeared on you. Where the hell did he go now? There was a bite of bitterness in your stomach as you turned back to the produce. Relax, he probably just went to get something or find Undyne. Maybe he was pulled away by someone he knew too? With a shake of your head, you begin to pick out the ingredients for a basic garden salad. The artist in you was rather disappointed, wanting to create something. Sometimes creativity actually managed to expand past the canvas and paintbrushes…only sometimes though. 

With the last of your groceries, you turn to head to the front of the store. Not paying attention, you feel your shoulder clip someone else’s, and you stumble. A hand grasps your arm. Feeling your face heat up, you turn quickly to the person you had run into and your lips part in an apology. The words never make it past your lips as you find yourself frozen in place. 

“Careful there, Angel…you almost fell there.”

That voice…  
\--------------------------  
The voice before you is hoarse and gravelly, it’s pitch a dark rumble laced with carefully concealed desire. Dark green eyes stare down at you from a rather handsome face, the owner a tall male with black hair. His form draped in expensive fabrics forming a deep navy suit, a tie of ruby red about his throat and collar. There was a smile, soft and gentle, but you know it was fake…it was always fake. You take a step back, the feel of wet pavement scrapping against your bare feet.

“Now…now, Angel…no need to be so fearful.” 

There is the sound of a siren in the distance, cars zipping by the darkened alley. Your breath is ragged and harsh, sweat clinging to your brow as you clutch the bag you held tighter to your chest. There is the feel of brick scratching at your back as you look side to side. One way is blocked by a chain linked fence, too tall for you to even considering climbing over. The other way contains the streets and main sidewalk. You could make it if you ran.

“You need to pay for that.” 

Swallowing your fear, you twist in an attempt to dash past the taller male, but your arm is caught in a bruising grip. You stumble, the bag you carry splashing in a puddle, ruining the day old bread you had stolen. 

“Tsk, tsk…I told you…you need to pay for that.” The man’s voice rumbled lowly. “My…you are a pretty little thing, aren’t you…but…I think you could be prettier.” 

The crack of bone and a bloody scream were drowned out by a passing cop car.  
\--------------------------

Sans huffed softly feeling rather silly as he slipped a small paper bag into the pocket of his hoodie. He could feel his magic gathering, a soft illumination of blue dusting his skull. Shaking his head, he attempted to calm the pulsing of his own soul. It was stupid…really it was…just something he had spotted when you turned into the next aisle. He figured he could get away from you for a few moments, make up some excuse of finding Undyne or something. You seemed to be lost in thought anyways when he slipped away. 

The night you two played a simple game of questions, one of the things you had mentioned was your love of sweets, specifically anything cherry flavored. So, when Sans spotted the little bakery counter, complete with specialty desserts, he couldn’t help but take a peek. What he found...well he figured you’d like them. The human behind the counter had called them “Cherry Bombs”, some sort of sweet consisting of a cherry baked into a small brownie and rolled into a ball. They were even wrapped in a soft red paper, the stems acting like a fuse for the simple design. 

You two hadn’t exactly picked out a night to go out yet, but at least with this he could be prepared. It was a simple little gift, but he felt the gesture behind it would be sweet if not a bit romantic. Maybe it would make up a bit for suggesting Grillby’s…not that Grillby’s was a bad place…just maybe not first date material was all. Maybe you two could go star gazing afterwards? 

With a sigh, he couldn’t stop the smile that twitched higher on his skull as he tried to find you. The store wasn’t big, so it shouldn’t take too long to locate you. You had nearly been done shopping anyways. Before he could even turn down the next aisle, the sounds of a commotion caught his attention. It sounded like something heavy hit the floor and it drew the voices of several individuals. That bad feeling was coming back, a chill rapidly racing through his vertebra. With a single thought, he rushed off to the sound, a single person on his mind.

Coming to the produce section, he pants slightly as his eye lights take in the sight before him. Your basket of groceries was spilling on the ground. Some college student was standing there in front of you with a look of complete concern. He was touching your shoulder, asking you something. People were staring, whispers erupting here and there. Sans was confused, wondering what it was that had just happened. All of his experiences through the resets, it made him hyperaware of situations like this. He’d been feeling it since he left the house, since you came down the stairs. There was something going through your mind, something pulling you under, and taking you away. Something bad had happened.

“____.” Sans called out as he moved closer. The college student paused and caught his eye sockets. 

“Hey, you know her?” The kid questioned; urgency in his trembling voice. 

“Yeah.” Sans confirmed, much to the kid’s evident relief.

“C-c-ool…l-look I…I don’t know what happened. We bummed into each other, I-I kinda flirted with her…I-I mean she’s cute…b-but then…eh..I-I think she’s having a panic attack.” The kid was babbling, evidently never experiencing something like this before. He stepped back when Sans came up next to you. Sans ignored the kid’s comment about flirting with you. 

You seemed closed off, your one arm cradled against your chest. You were physically trembling and hard, biting your bottom lip so hard it was beginning to bleed. A dribble of red tainting your skin as it raced down your chin. Your chest was heaving from the breathe you took. You hadn’t acknowledged him and the closer he got, the more he could see how blank your eyes were. They were hazy and unfocused, staring at something that wasn’t there. You weren’t here anymore, not in this moment anyways. This seemed a little more than just some panic attack. 

“___.” Sans called again, close enough to reach out to you. Brushing his phalanges against your shoulder, Sans winched when you flinched away from him. It was as if you had been physically struck, tears welling up and beginning to drip down your cheeks. What the hell were you recalling? Taking a deep breath, Sans pulled his hand back. Maybe touching you wasn’t a good idea, but he had to get you out of your mind. 

“Come on ____. How about a joke? What do ya say, doll?” 

There was a flicker of something in your expression, your brows drawing down, as your eyes focused some. Heh, could he really snap you out of this with a joke? Sans felt his soul jump when you turned your eyes on him. You looked very confused and scared, but your focus was coming back. 

“Why do fungi have to pay double bus fares?” Sans spoke, nervous and hopeful and honestly a little scared. “Because they take up too mushroom.” Sans chuckled dryly, sweat beginning to from upon his skull. Fuck, that was stupid.

“S-s-sans?” 

Your shaky voice caught his attention and he instantly reached out to you again. You seemed to let him touch you, nearly collapsing against his sturdy form. He was quick to wrap your body in his arms, keeping his hold tight as you clung to the front of his hoodie. Your eyes were closed tightly now, hyperventilating with soul shaking force as tears continued to slip down your face.

“Hey, hey…doll…it’s okay…hey.” Sans commented, shifting his body to lean against one of the produce bins. Thank goodness it seemed capable of holding your combined weight for the moment. He needed the support as he moved his hands to your face, cupping it gently. The distal phalanges of his thumbs rubbed your skin, one wiping away a tear as the other wiped away the blood on your chin.

“Come on now…you gotta breath. Feel my chest? Just like that okay?” Sans questioned as he took a deep inhale, holding it for a moment before releasing it. He first had to get your breathing under control or he’d be teleporting you to the nearest hospital. You struggle for a moment, before you take a slightly bigger breathe. It was better at least compared to the short rasps you had been taking. 

“That’s it doll….just like that…you’re doing so good.” Sans’s voice dropped to a low whisper that seemed to help you calm down. Your breathing, while shaky, was slowly getting more and more even. The trembling of your form hadn’t stopped, but Sans could worry about that later. Eventually, you opened your eyes and your body leaned more into him. 

“S-s-sorry…I-I’m sorry…s-sorry..” 

“Ssshh…” Sans hushed you, embracing you tightly when you buried your face into his hoodie. It seems the worst of it was over, but you were now left exhausted. Sans ignored the eyes that were directed at you too, most people seemed confused and worried over what had transpired. Even the college kid had stuck around, but before he could speak up Sans shook his head.

“I got her…she’s fine.” He spoke before another familiar voice reached him.

“Sans…what the fuck happened?” Undyne called, racing towards you two. Her face was twisted in worry and concern as she stopped next to the shorter skeleton. Her voice, usually loud and bolstering, became unusually soft. It was nearly a whisper to be honest. “Is she okay?” You could feel a large hand on your back and you couldn’t help but shiver. 

“I think…it’s time we head home.” Sans commented, tightening his hold on your back with one arm. Kneeling down slightly, Sans’s other arm came down to whisk you off your feet causing you to cling to him. 

“S-s-ans!” You stuttered, feeling your face heat up as the skeleton merely started walking. 

“Can you get the groceries?” Sans called back to Undyne, she had already picked up the basket from the floor. 

“You owe me.” She called; her voice soft and holding no true meaning. 

Sans huffed before he looked down at you. Tightening his hold, he rubbed your back as he spoke to you. 

“Hold on tight…and hold your breath. It’ll only take a second. I promise…I just want to get you home as soon as possible.” Sans didn’t want to risk driving you home. Undyne’s driving would kill you for sure and Sans wasn’t sure if his own anxiety over the situation would allow him to wait that long. 

Your grip tightens, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. You take a small intake of shaky air. You and Sans disappear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> I was so tired from the weekend. I had to work and then my department went horseback riding! I was super...super exhausted and am still really sore lol. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter and I am sorry if it seems a little short compared to the others. I felt like this was a good chunk to write and leave on it's own. 
> 
> Plus this makes my shorty 100 pages exactly in my word program.....that's a lot of pages 0.o
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy <3

It feels as if the world is shrinking, sucking you down the drain as the oxygen around you burns away in a dry chill. Your form rattles for a moment before warmth encases you and the world is suddenly lighter. When you open your eyes, you can barely focus, but you recognize the top of the stairs to the second floor of your house. That was…exhausting. You can feel the swaying world around you, mind becoming dizzy as the exhaustion of it all began to catch up with you. The arms holding you seem to tighten when your grip goes slack, cheek nestled in the soft fur of Sans’s blue hoodie. 

The skeleton hasn’t put you down, he has hardly moved. Soft eye lights stare down at you, brow bone drawn in a look of concern and understanding. Sans was no stranger to panic attacks himself, the mind was a terrifying place when one knew too much. Even if they weren’t much of a problem anymore, Sans still knew the energy it took to fight off one’s inner demons. The fact you were still awake was an amazing thing, but the dull way your eyes stared off into space told him it wouldn’t be for long. 

The sound of voices echoed from downstairs, but Sans knew it wouldn’t be good to go down there with you. It would only worry Frisk and the others, he would explain after he got you to bed. Shifting his hold, he brings you closer as he moved to the one room of the house he had never entered, besides the attic. With a flicker of blue sparks, the door opens on its own before closing behind you two, leaving you in the dark for the moment.

Another small spark and the lights of your room flicker on, illuminating your fairly, spacious bedroom. Wandering towards your bed, Sans pauses to take in the space. A large wooden bed with thick comforters, a matching vanity in the corner, an attached bathroom, closet, and a large chest pressed against the far wall. The walls were a light green, hand painted with crisscrossing dark violet vine like objects. It was a simple room and seemed to fit your personality well, but it was a lingering thought as Sans gently placed you on your bed. 

Sitting there, your eyes are trailed on the floor as you take in the familiarity of your room. You can even hear the people below you, bright laughter and the sounds of life. They make you smile, but it doesn’t reach your eyes or your damaged soul. Feeling the bed shift, your eyes are slowly drawn to the worried monster at your side. He had taken you home…he had helped you…he was still here. 

“You okay, doll?” Sans spoke, voice low pitched and soft as if talking too loudly would destroy you.

“Tired…” You claimed honestly. 

“Heh, I bet…do you…do you want to talk about it?”It was something Papyrus would probably have said, has said before. Sans wasn’t sure what had come over him to ask, but he wanted to know. What had set you off? You were quiet for the longest moment.

“He…called me Angel.”

Your tone was soft, quiet, but sure. Your eyes dropped from Sans’s face as you found more interest in a small stain on the carpet. Images flickered in your mind’s eye, but they were much duller and harder to bring into detail. Good, that meant you’d be able to ignore them a little better. Sans had remained quiet, as if expecting you to continue. What were you doing? Why were you even bothering to open up about any of this?

“That kid…I know he didn’t mean to…but…the one who…left these marks…” You mutter, gently touching your throat as you turned your gaze towards the head of the bed, ignoring Sans’s sitting on the other side of you. “He loved calling me his Angel…” There is such a level of disgust in your voice, Sans is surprised you could even get the words out. He doesn’t like that you won’t look at him, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“He called me that…heh…when he broke my arm…for the first time.” 

The scent of ozone and a strange chill seemed to settle in the room. With confusion, a bit of curiosity, and a tad hint of fear, you turned your eyes back to Sans. The sight that greeted you was both beautiful and terrifying. Sans’s right eye was void and dark, his left a swirling fireball of wispy blue magic. His brow bones were tight, smile harsh and unrealistic, and you could faintly hear the sounds of grinding bone. It sent a spark through your system, a feeling of fear, but somehow understanding. Sans was getting angry…why? Because someone hurt you? Why? It was all in the past. Without much thought, you gently laid your hand on his femur. 

The touch seemed to make him spasm, his swirling eye locking on you as his face slowly softened. The magic was still there, but the pressure it released on the surrounding area seemed to have lessened. Unconsciously, you rub your thumb along the smooth material of his black basketball shorts. Occasionally, your thumb would scrap the smooth surface of Sans’s patella. The feeling of bone on skin was somehow relaxing. A heavy sigh brought your attention back to Sans.

“What…else did ‘he’ do?” Sans questions, curious and sick to his non-existent stomach because he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to know what this demon has done to you, but he feels the need to know as if it would help him understand you better. Knowing would help him know how to help you better. A dry huff of a laugh is his only reply from you and it makes his magic tamper off as the rolling sadness of it all chases off his anger. Your grip has tightened on his bones, hand still trembling, as your exhausted body leans slightly towards him. 

“Sans…you don’t want to know that.” You whisper and it breaks his soul. “You don’t want to know any of it….trust me.” 

You move to pull your hand back, thoughts of sleep taking over the thoughts of your past. Sans doesn’t let you get far, his phalanges wrapping about your wrist before you can fully pull away. You were a puzzle, a mystery, and he desperately wished to figure you out. He knew he couldn’t let you go now, it might be dirty and low to question you when you were exhausted, but he couldn’t just let you go. With a gentle pull, he brings you closer, and wraps his free arm around your shoulders. The press of your body against his, head nestled against his clavicle was somehow grounding for Sans. 

“I want to know.” Sans mutters softly, his phalanges gently rubbing your arm. Maybe he could figure out why your soul was so damaged this way. This was the only thing he could think of that could have caused such a thing, but it was only a testimony to your strength though. You still got up every day. You still knew how to smile and to laugh, even if it wasn’t always true. You did your best as a provider and a supporter, not just to Frisk, but to each monster that lived in this house with you. Yet, what could any of them do for you? Maybe figuring you out and sharing in these bounding burdens would be something he could do for you. It wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with, not with the burdens of his own memories and the threat of constant resets. 

“I…was…thirteen when I met him.” Your voice break’s Sans of his thoughts, his eye still burning is quick to gaze down at you. “I was an…orphan like Frisk, but…I didn’t like the orphanage…who could like a place where all they told you was how you were an abandoned, unwanted child…I never did well with pity.” What were you doing?

“I ran away…lived on the streets…stole…that’s how he caught me.” A dry huff escapes your lips as you feel the exhaustion in your system, your body seeming to go lax against your solid partner. Sans was warm, even with the icy glare of his magic. He seemed so alive, chest lifting with each breath, and the soft sound of something pulsing just behind his bones. Was that his soul? 

“And…?” Sans questioned softly, his voice low and slightly chocked as if the question was difficult to ask.

“He said he could make me…prettier…then he broke my arm…heh…”

“ For the…first time?” 

“Broke it twice more after that…he’d let me heal properly…he didn’t like broken things…it was a long three years.” 

Sans could have chocked on his own magic at that, his body going unnaturally stiff, as his hand stopped rubbing your arm. Three years! You had been with that motherfucker for three whole years! What the fuck! Unconsciously, Sans gripped you tighter, bringing you closer to his body as if that could somehow protect you from those few years and all the pain that they brought on. He felt his bones rattle, as his magic seemed to shutter and wisp, anger radiating from his entire being.  
A soft chuckle escapes your lips, causing Sans to freeze. His left eye snapped to you, watching as you buried deeper into his hoodie, body trembling with laughter. It wasn’t good laughter, the sound too forced and dry for it to be anything but loathing and sickly. 

“W-w-hy are you getting so mad?” You question, feeling a little hysteric. “I-I don’t understand you, Sans…it’s all in the p-past…w-w-ho cares.” You just wanted to forget this and go to bed. There was a hiccup in your voice, breaking your laughter in favor of a small sob. “I-i-it’s my fault…m-m-y f-f-fault for getting caught…t-t-here is no reason for anyone to get mad or upset over it. It’s done and over with.” 

No reason? Did you not get it? How could you not get it? Even Frisk was upset by your attacks, even if they knew nothing about the cause. Did you not get that people cared about you? Frisk, Papyrus, Toriel, and…yes…even Sans cared about you. 

“You’re an idiot.” Sans muttered softly, breaking through your spiraling thoughts.

“I-I’m not an idiot.” You muttered, some familiar bite back in your tone of voice. Sans huffed as he squeezed your body closer, enjoying the small hum of pleasure you didn’t seem to realize you made. 

“Yeah…ya are doll…because you don’t get that you’re cared for. Anyone who cares for you is gonna get pissed at the shit you had to go through. I might not know it all, but what little you’ve told me…you didn’t deserve that…still don’t deserve it now.” 

Pulling away, you wipe at your eyes feeling more and more tired as the moments slip away from you. Staring up at Sans, you realize his eye lights are back and they’re dimmer than before. You’re not stupid, you know the others care about you and you care about them. You didn’t get it, you don’t understand what Sans is getting at. He seemed to understand that you don’t as an amused chuckle escapes his lips.

“You try to stay so strong, hiding everything about yourself away…maybe it’s to protect yourself or…maybe you do it to protect everyone else, but…in the end it doesn’t matter. Something terrible happened to you and the people who care about you are going to be upset because you don’t deserve any of it.”  
You don’t deserve it? Of course you didn’t…but…part of you felt you did. It was your fault you ran away, it was your fault you stole, it was your fault you got caught, and it was your fault you stayed so long. It was all…your fault.

“Ya know…you’re not going to be left behind, right? Heh, I doubt Frisk or anyone would ever abandon you.” Sans felt himself flinch as he said that, remembering all too well how he had disappeared on you once before. Luckily, you don’t seem to have noticed. He could tell from your anger and your hurt expression then, you didn’t like being abandoned…not that anyone did, but knowing a bit about your past he could see it as the root of your fears.  
“Shut up, Sans.” You mumble with no real force behind it. 

You were tired of talking, you were tired of bringing it up, and talking about your feelings. There was only so much you could take; and revealing even a hint of your past was enough for you for one day. Your words seemed to be enough to break the tension that had surrounded you two, Sans’s soft chuckle your only reply before the skeleton was moving to stand up. Shifting away, you expected Sans to leave you, but instead he guided you into your bed, pulling the sheets and blankets back. 

“Ya got any pjs you wanna change into?” Sans questioned as he removed your shoes, settling them gently to the side before doing the same with your socks. His eye lights hovered over the soft skin of your feet and ankles, feeling the bones that lay beneath the thin layer of skin. He could see another curling barbed wire scar, looping around your ankle. There were even small scars on the tops of your feet. He didn’t linger on them long as he set them down gently, and rose to his feet. You shook your head at the offer of pjs, too tired to even consider moving. Sans’s wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable in your jeans and turtleneck, but he wasn’t going to argue. As much as he would like to hassle you, he wasn’t going to even think of pushing you considering how wiped out you seemed.

After draping your blanket over your form, Sans wasn’t surprised to find you already out cold. Yeah, a panic attack could take a lot out of a person or monster. Huffing softly, Sans watched you sleep for a few moments, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he found himself lost in thought.

“Heh…guilt is something I know too much about. Can’t exactly hide it from me, doll.” Sans muttered softly before he leaned down and placed a gentle skeleton kiss to your temple. Without so much as another word, Sans left your room. As he closed the door quietly, he could tell that the noise in the house had also died down. It wasn’t even six o’clock yet. Why was everyone so quiet? Wandering down the stairs, Sans was met with a sight that made his soul drop. Maybe he should have stayed upstairs with you?

Frisk stood at the base of the stairs, their eyes cloudy with unshed tears. Their lips were drawn tight, a bit of anger and sadness in their eyes. They knew. Sans didn’t even have to question it as he came downstairs and stepped to the side. He reached out to ruffle Frisk’s hair as the other shakily began to sign.

“Yeah, she’s alright. I calmed her down and she’s sleeping right now.” Sans spoke softly, realizing the kid was upset. From what they had spoken about, Frisk didn’t take his sister’s panic attacks lightly. They seemed few and far apart, according to Frisk, but when they showed they could be a bit nasty. Without another word, or sign rather, Frisk quickly clamored up the stairs. Sans wasn’t surprised when he heard the kid’s heavy footfalls lighten before the soft creak of a door opening and closing echoed down the stairs. He’d wouldn’t be surprised if he found Frisk sleeping with you later.

“How is she?” Toriel’s voice carried over. Sans didn’t bother to turn around.

“Sleeping…she’s exhausted, but I think she’ll be okay. Frisk?”

“Upset…Undyne came back without you two. When Frisk asked, she kind of clammed up before saying you took ____ home first. They knew right away.”

“They’ve always been a smart kid.” 

“Yes…Undyne and Papyrus are helping me with supper…Sans?” Toriel called out, realizing Sans was still staring up the stairs. She wasn’t surprised at her smaller friend, knowing how big his heart could be when it came to others. Sans felt things, deep things that others could never seem to understand as if he had lived a thousand years and knew far more than he let on. She could never figure out why that was, but she knew he was hurting. He was hurting because of you because he cared for you. With a gentle smile, Toriel gently placed her paw on Sans’s shoulder, effectively startling the small skeleton. When his eye lights finally flickered towards her, she spoke up.

“She’ll be fine Sans. She has you and Frisk and the rest of us. Now, let’s leave them be.” Toriel gently hooked her paw around Sans’s shoulder, guiding the skeleton away from the stairs. He had looked ready to return to you and he would have if Toriel had let him. She could remember when Papyrus had gotten sick once, he had run himself ragged with worry caring over his brother. Sans might be lazy, but he was a protector at heart and cared deeply. He could care about other’s all he wanted, but he needed a friend to care about him every now and again too. Toriel was happy to have that spot in his life. 

“Yeah…okay…Tori…” Sans muttered, distractedly as he was guided towards the kitchen. Undyne and Papyrus, oddly quiet, were busy at the stove. It smelt like spaghetti and garlic as Sans took a seat on the nearest counter. His eye lights lazily gazing over the scene, if his mind was working better he would have found the situation terrifyingly strange. Undyne and Papyrus were not known to be quiet. 

Sans sighed heavily as he allowed his eye sockets to close, his mind occupied with the pair of humans just a floor above him. 

The bed dipped slightly, blankets shifting from your form before something small brushed your hand. Heavy lid, your eyes flickered open but a moment as a tired smile came to your features. Without hesitation, you raise your arm and accept the preteen into your embrace. You sigh as Frisk settles, curled up against you, head on your pillow, and fingers tangled with your own. You know this, you’ve seen it before. You’ve worried Frisk to the point that they wished to stay as close to you as possible. They had been doing this since your very first attack when they were six.

“I’m okay.” You mutter softly, resting your chin on the top of Frisk’s head. Frisk shifts the blankets back around you both, settling in and refusing to move. They won’t move until you do, you know this, and it makes you feel warm. Squeezing the preteen, you sigh happily, grateful for the only true family you had in your life. 

Hmmm….

That wasn’t exactly true now was it? 

Sure it had only been a few weeks, but the others…they were like family too. They certainly acted like they were. Toriel was like the mother you never had, caring and sweet. She always seemed to know what you needed before you did, whether it was to be left alone, a cup of tea to go with your book, an extra blanket, or someone to watch shitty daytime television with. Papyrus was like another sibling, he was always there when you needed a hand with something, always willing to help out, and he was great at getting you motivated. While you two didn't exactly fight like true siblings, hell even you and Frisk fought sometimes, you two could get on each other's nerves. It was often a little funny, if not really all that serious. He also was the best with Frisk, keeping your younger sibling happy and safe. You couldn't help but trust these monsters. Sans was…

What was Sans to you? Certainly not exactly family and not exactly a friend, but it’s not like you’ve even gone on a date with him yet to consider him to be anything more. Yet, he was the one that knew the most about you. He knew about your scars, your shattered soul, and a little bit about your past. He wasn’t scared off either, didn’t think badly of you. No, he always knew how to make you laugh and he could see right through you. He was something special, that much you knew.   
Either way you can’t help but pause when you think of Sans, remembering his words. Maybe…maybe you were an idiot and don’t see how much people actually care about you. It was certainly a thought, one that would have to wait for another time however as sleep begins to tug at your subconscious once more pulling you under with a gentle lull.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! YIPPIE!
> 
> Sorry this took me so long, I got swept away writing another fanfiction, but I did manage to get a chapter out for this week! 
> 
> So, as usual, please enjoy! 
> 
> Oh! Before I forget...if anyone cares...you can find me on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

The air was warm, creasing your skin with feather light wisps of moisture. It was a penetrating feeling, deep in your flesh and your bones, causing you to exhale heavily. The rasp of water against the tile was a luring lullaby for your foggy mind, easing the tension, and giving you the sense of peace. Racking your fingers through your wet locks, you lean your head back into the spray of the shower. Eyes closed you give yourself a moment to breath before allowing your mind to function once more.

Guilt was the first thing to plague you…it always plagued you after an attack. There was something about losing yourself like that…it made you feel weak and afraid. It had only been luck that Sans had been there to help you, grounding you, and bringing you back to reality. That thought was calming, less terrifying than having an attack in public. That’s happened once or twice before…in the beginning when everything would set you off. 

The guilt wasn’t there because of Sans though…it was there because of Frisk. God, your sweet…sweet little sibling… They had refused to leave your side these last few days, attentively hovering, keeping close to your side. It was amazing they had even been able to go to school like that, you getting more than one worried filled text throughout the day. God…how you had worried them…it made you sick. You were the worst sister…you were suppose to be there for Frisk, not the other way around. Frisk didn’t need to worry about you, didn’t need to be cautious around you. Though you knew it would pass in a few days…it was frustrating. You didn’t want their pity, not that Frisk was giving it, but it felt like it. 

Turning the water off, you pull the curtains back enough to snag your towel off its rack on the wall. Wrapping yourself up, you step out, and are quick to dry off. It was still early morning, barely five o’clock…heh you had barely slept five hours last night…but it didn’t matter. Slipping into your bedroom, you avoid the vanity as you gather your clothes. The guilt was still there and you knew it was only going to get worse…so was the nagging worry…and fear. Gazing over a small calendar on your desk, you grit your teeth in annoyance.  
The day after your attack…you found out that Frisk had to leave. It had pissed you off like there was no tomorrow…  
_________  
“What!” You snapped, voice harsh without meaning too, but you couldn’t help it. Not after hearing this…not after hearing that you’d be separated from your little sibling. 

“I-It’s just for a few days, my child….Frisk is the human am~”

“Fuck that….they’re turning thirteen! They’re too young to be the ambassador…I-I get that they helped you escape b-but...n-no th-they can’t leave.” 

Toriel had flinched at your words, looking hurt, but her eyes softened with an understand you’d never get. She looked tired, worn down, but was still standing firmly. You two had been at this for the last hour. 

“They were requested…Asgore claims that your human leaders want to hear Frisk’s story. Frisk is the best chance monsters have for a future on the surface.” Her voice was still gentle, soft, as if speaking to a child. She knew you were not one, but she could also see the distress in ever fiber of your being. Why did this news have to come so soon after your panic attack? 

It wasn’t doing you any good, your own demons still tormented your mind and now new demons were coming out to play. Fresh demons, fresh scars, ones that lingered on your very heart and soul, one’s Toriel knew all too well. Toriel was no stranger to the fears and anguish of losing a child. If she was in your place, she was sure she would be fighting just as much.

“T-they’re b-b-barely t-t-hirteen…” 

Toriel’s soul ached as your breath hitched, form shaking. You two were in the dining room, Toriel sitting calmly, you had refused to sit down. Now though, as the trembling worsened, you fell heavily into a chair. Fat teardrops were beginning to gather in the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. The bags under your eyes heavy, having not yet caught up fully on sleep, and you seemed listless. You hadn’t eaten anything since your attack, refusing even the cup of tea Toriel had poured for you. A sad smile began to form upon Toriel’s features as she looked down at her paws, clasped about a cup of golden flower tea.

“I wonder if I looked as bad as you do…” Toriel whispered, catching your attention. Seeing your confusion, Toriel shook her head softly. Thankfully, the joyous sounds of Papyrus and Frisk floated in from outside, shielding them from this. “I understand how you feel, my child.” 

There was suspicion in your expression, gaze hardened, but you didn’t question her outright. Toriel appreciated that much as she tapped her claws against her cup. “I’m not…sure what has plagued you child…what has caused you such pain that it still haunts you…” Because yes, it still haunted you, even if you tried to act like it didn’t. You were like Sans in that regards, acting a part that you thought no one could see.

“But…I can understand…You see…I had two little one’s of my own. Asriel was a special little monster, so sweet at heart…and Chara…she was a lost human that fell into the Underground. She was special, different, but I still accepted her as my own without hesitation.” Glancing towards you, Toriel could tell she had your attention now. 

“I lost them both…” Toriel’s voice dropped, feeling the sadness still sting her soul, tearing at old wounds. She resisted the urge to cry, because you needed to hear this. “W-when it…happened...I…was broken…I left to the Ruins, ignored everyone, and forgot myself for some time. Every time a child would fall into the Ruins, I would take them in, and care for them. It’s what I did with Frisk…I lost my children a long time ago, it made me vow to never let it happen again, but…I’m sure the source of my panic, my fears, and my sadness for letting each child passed in the Ruins…was because I thought I could restore what I lost.”

A clawed paw reached out to you, gently taking your shaking hands from across the table. 

“The memories…even the good…still plague me from time to time. There is no shame in it, but you and I are strong. In time…it gets better and things get brighter. Happiness returns and life restores itself. Those memories…they will make you who you are, form you, shape you, but it’s your decision on how they affect you. Losing Frisk…it’s still a fresh wound for you…that coupled with whatever has you suffering child, I understand, and it will get better.” 

The tears were beginning to spill now and even Toriel could feel the wetness on her own cheeks. A hiccup escapes you as you lean forward, grasping her paw like a lifeline, as you rest your forehead against the soft fur. Her other paw comes to rest gently on your head, grounding you. It takes you sometime to calm down and even breathe again.

“F-F-risk…r-r-eally wants to go?” You whisper softly, shifting to sit up. A glance at Toriel and you can see she is nodding. “W-w-hy di-didn’t they tell me….?” You can’t help but huff, as you wipe at your eyes. 

“They were more worried about you than themselves.” 

“Stupid…”

“It’s what family does.”

“S-s-still….stupid…y-….you’ll be with them the whole time?” You questioned, causing Toriel to huff softly.

“Of course, my child, and we will have our cell phones. I’m sure Frisk will wish to call you every day.”

“W-w-hat about school?”

“The principal understands the situation…he has pardoned Frisk and I from our duties at the school. I have asked Frisk’s teachers to gather homework so that they will not fall behind in their studies.”

“Heh…you’ve thought of everything….” And you had been useless…

Rubbing at your eyes, you perk at the sound of the back door banging open, bouncing off the counter. An excited preteen and lanky skeleton come rushing out of the kitchen, covered in dirt, and sweat. The sight makes you snort slightly as Frisk runs to your side. 

“Ew!~” You squeal as you are wrapped in a dirty embrace, Frisk purposely rubbing their hands on your back, leaving faded handprints. “What were you two up to?” You can’t help but question, trying to hide the slight quiver in your voice. “You two are in serious need of a bath!” 

“FRISK AND I WERE DIGGING OUT THE GARDEN!”

“G-g-arden?” You question before chuckling, remembering the little garden you had set up last year. It hadn’t been used much, forgotten when Frisk had disappeared. “I suppose it probably needed a good clean up. Thank you, you both didn’t have to do that.” 

Frisk signed happily, explaining how it had turned into more of a game than work. Papyrus was quick to leave, complaining about the dirt, and the need to wash his battle body. When Frisk finished signing, you sighed softly as you gently patted their head.

“S-s-o…you’re going on a trip, huh?” 

The surprise Frisk showed you, laced with so much hidden excitement made you smile. It would break both of your hearts if you said no to a face like that. 

“Y-you better behave for Toriel you hear me.” You hissed out, trying for menacing, older sibling…and failing miserably. 

Frisk blinked up at you for a moment before their lips split in a bright grin. The mock anger, the hissed voice, narrowed eyes, and even the waving finger was nothing more than a game you two had been playing forever. It was a game Frisk knew and one that Frisk tended to win. Behind that mask of sibling snipping, they could see the slight distress and worry, but you were not going to say no. 

It made Frisk happy, but worried. This was something they needed to do, their determination blindingly strong, and they knew you of all people would understand. They would miss you, but they would call every day. They’d only be gone a week. Frisk had been worried about telling you, asking about it, thoughts of leaving you after your attack heavy on their mind. However, Sans had promised to take care of you while they were gone. If there was ever a monster he could count on it was Sans because Sans never made promises. He didn’t like them, so if he made one with Frisk…well Frisk knew it was important to Sans and Sans would keep it. 

(I’ll call you every day!)

Frisk silently giggled when you gathered them in your arms.  
\---------

Sighing heavily at the memory, you dress in a pair of jeans and a nice blouse with long sleeves and a high collar. The color was pretty, an off-set blue with small white swirl like designs. It had been a while since you wore something so colorful, but it felt right. Heading downstairs, sock clad feet barely making a sound, you decide to begin breakfast. Frisk and Toriel were leaving this morning; it wouldn’t be good to let them go on an empty stomach.

You pause as you enter the kitchen, catching sight of a blue hoodie half stuck in the fridge. A smirk began to form upon your lips as you got closer. Sans must not have been sleeping well either. This was not the first nor the last time you would spot him so early in the morning, raiding the fridge for

….ehhh…ketchup…of all things.

“Morning Sans,” You spoke up, snickering slightly as said skeleton jerked. There was a sharp clack at bone meet metal and it made you winch slightly. That didn’t sound good, usually you couldn’t catch him off guard. He was crafty and while he seemed laidback, there was an odd sharpness to him. His senses always on alert it seemed, always observant….well when he wasn’t completely relaxed. 

“Damn, doll…you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Sans commented as he closed the fridge, condiment in hand. 

“You don’t have organs, Sans.” You jab softly, an odd sense of playfulness peeking through the gloom of negative emotions.

“Fine…soul-attack.” Sans snickered at you as he moved to take a swing of the condiment. 

Eh…nope.

Huffing, you snatch the bottle from him as you walk past him, headed for the stove. You had to distract yourself from your worry and negative feelings, what better way than to mess with the lazybones. A little smirk played at your lips, hearing the intake of breathe that indicated Sans’s surprise. There is a sway in your hips and a bit of a bounce in your step as you continue towards the stove. You had managed to catch him off guard twice! 

Without warning, you jerk to a stop, right hand frozen in place. Glancing down, your eyes widen at the dim shade of blue around your hand and the condiment bottle. It tickles and feels a little cold against your flesh, but one quick glance at Sans and you know it’s his fault. There was a playful tilt to that permanent grin, eyes lights flickering just a tad brighter.  
“Whatch’ think you’re doing, doll?” Sans questioned, sounding confused but with a playful hint to his deep voice, he had seen that smirk on your pretty lips. The sway to your body, while teasing, showed your giddiness and your coy nature. Ah, so it was a game. 

“Sans…” You speak, trying to seem deadpan, hiding the twitch of your lip. “You can’t have this for breakfast….we’ve been over this.” And over this you have. You knew it was one of Sans’s favorites, a comfort food of sorts, but you didn’t think it was a good replacement for a meal. Honestly, you didn’t mind if he had it since it made him happy, but in a moment like this…it was oddly fun to mess with him.

“It’s early…my appetite will ‘ketchup’ come breakfast.” 

Oh…God…that was terrible. Without warning, you began to giggle, the pun so horrible but the atmosphere so light and gentle, making you forget about everything else for just a few moments.

“T-that…w-w-as so bad.” You huffed before you jerked forward, squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement. Pulling back, you find yourself unable to move from Sans’s grasp on your hand. The pull, while gentle, was strong, and made you stumble a bit as it brought you and the condiment closer to Sans. There was a devilish smirk to those ivory bones, causing you to huff, pulling back to no avail. 

Your efforts were commendable, but really it was just too damn cute…plain and simple. Sans’s magic was strong, though his hold was weak, but even he knew there was no way you would physically break away. The fact that you even tried, well it spoke to your strength and determination. You weren’t mad or upset, a tiny smile upon your lips and a giggle in your voice. Stars…you looked pretty like this. 

The last few days had been…hard….seems you needed time to bounce back from an attack. According to Frisk, it always took a day or two for you to return to normal. He thought you’d be worse off when you learned that Frisk was going away for a few days. It had honestly surprised him when you agreed, having expected you to fight tooth and nail with a firm no. 

Toriel said you had put up one hell of a fight over it, but in the end… you had seen the importance…to both Frisk and monsters…and you had agreed. He was thankful, knowing how important it was that Frisk be present for these meetings between monsters and humans. It would write history and pave the way for the future. Yet, he knew it came with more than one sacrifice. It was the reason he had promised Frisk he was stick around and keep an eye on you while they were gone.

Heh…look at him…making promises…

Well…this was an expection…

Once you were within reach, Sans’s magic dissipated as his phalanges curled about your wrist. He took the condiment bottle from your hand, chuckling softly as you still pulled back before reaching for the red substance. Without much thought, Sans set the bottle on the counter behind him before catching your other wrist as you made to grab for it. The pout that came to your features made his soul feel light as he leaned forward, pressing his teeth to your forehead. That caused you to still.

The touch was so light and so unexpected, you felt frozen in place. Flickering your gaze upwards, you can’t help but huff in amusement as your face heats up. It was such a tender touch, oddly meaningful, and awfully…kind. Sans tugs you forward and suddenly you find yourself in the other’s embrace, strong arms wrapped around you, warm phalanges against your back. There is the slight nip of pain as Sans rests his mandible on top of your head. You feel warmer; find your hands clinging lightly to the edges of that blue hoodie. 

“Whatcha’ think….um…about heading to Grillby’s t-onight? W-with everyone gone…might be as good a time as every to..um…have that date.” 

Oh! You can hear Sans’s nervousness through his voice and over the stuttered words. You had nearly forgotten that you had agreed to go on a date with the skeleton…but…tonight? Was it such a good idea? Frisk and Toriel were leaving in a few hours…Papyrus would probably be out with Undyne and Alphys again…maybe a date wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It’d get you out of the house, get your mind off your worries. 

“Heh..w-w-e can…push it off for a bit…i-if you want.” Realizing you hadn’t answered him, you huffed in amusement as you leaned back slightly. Feeling warm, you tilt you face upwards, and place a gentle kiss to the underside of his mandible. Eh? Why had you done that? It was a bit worth it however as Sans’s features took on a soft blue illumination as his white eye lights flickered down to you, body pulling away slightly. 

“I-I want to.” 

Oh stars….fuck…you were going to be the death of him. Sans huffed out happily as he allowed his grin to relax, trying to ignore the flush of blue across his cheekbones. He hadn’t expected that little kiss, so sweet and innocent. He gently stepped back from you. Taking his condiment, he nodded slowly as he took a small sip. Seems he wasn’t the only one nervous, your eyes wouldn’t meet his as you turned to the fridge. Watching you for a long moment, Sans noted that you were going to be making pancakes this morning, before he spoke up.

“They’ll…be okay you know.” He wasn’t sure why he had spoken up or why he had said that, but he felt like it needed to be said. Part of him regretted it instantly, feeling the playfully shy atmosphere had shifted. The light died a little as you moved past him to start cooking.

“I know…” You hardly whisper and Sans doesn’t like how you sound. A night out would be good for you, you needed some time, because Sans knew that you loved Frisk dearly but you were a mixture of emotions right now. You needed some peace and some fun. You were worried over Frisk leaving, frustrated the Frisk was hanging around more than usual since your attack, guilt ridden over having an attack in the first place, haunted by your memories, and just simply tired. You could only be so strong for so long. 

Heh, how similar could you both be that it was so easy to read you? 

It was different, sure, but Sans understood those feelings better than anyone. Always worried about the resets, haunted by the memories of his brother and friends dying in front of him, guilt ridden for never doing enough to stop it, frustrated that no one understood, and simply tired of it all.

Heh, it was strange knowing someone else who understood these feelings to some degree. It made Sans feel like you two were connected, bonded somehow. Maybe…maybe that was a good thing. Maybe you could be good for each other, it already seemed that way. You had opened up to him, even if it was a little. Sans really should return the favor, he felt  
as if he almost could with you.

“Sans…” The skeleton blinked at the sound of your voice, pulled from his thoughts. 

“You…okay?” Heh, why were you asking him? Weren’t you the one that wasn’t okay?

“You’re right…they’ll be fine.” He agreed.

Heh, you were reassuring him now? Or maybe you were reassuring you both. 

Either way, Sans took another sip of his condiment, and allowed the quiet morning to settle back in. Oddly, it wasn’t awkward or strained, but comfortable and simple. It wasn’t long before footsteps could be heard, the scent of food lingering heavily in the air, calling to those still sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> Yeah new chapter! I am so sorry I did not get a chapter out last week! 
> 
> I was actually a little worried I wouldn't get one out this week either. Between getting sick and having a wedding to prepare for, things have been a little crazy. Plus, my attention was kind drawn on one story last week. So, I do apologize that this took a little longer than usual to come out. 
> 
> Either way, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think or if there is any questions or comments.
> 
> Also for a fair warning; I believe I am to the point in the story where the Explicit tag will be coming into place quite more. I know it has been a bit tame up to this point, but...

The rest of the day had passed by rather quietly, though the air was heavy, tainted when Frisk and Toriel left. You had stood there for a long time, staring out into the distance from the front porch. Teeth worrying the flesh of your thumb as you watched the place where the car had disappeared. You aren’t sure how long you stood there for, but it had been Papyrus’s leaving for Undyne’s home that pulled your attention away. After that, you watched Papyrus run off with a small smile before heading inside. The rest of the day, you spent hidden in the attic. 

A soft hum escapes your lips as you lean back, eyes flickering over the painting set before you. This one, this one you had been working on for a very long time. It was part of a collection that you had yet to name, one that hadn’t even been on display before. The other pieces were hidden away, covered in sheets behind your bookshelf. They would never see the light of day if you had any say to it; they were too treasured and too personal. 

There was a soft knock at the door, causing you to pause. Twisting towards the door, you shift to turn off the little radio next to you on the table. Shifting, you gently drape the sheet back over the canvas, setting it carefully so as not to disturb the fresh paint. The door was locked, a rare occurrence when you were physically in the attic. It gave you the time to cover the piece before wiping your hands off on a nearby rag. The only other person home was Sans, so it was easy to guess who stood beyond the doorway.

Another knock and Sans huffed in slight impatience, annoyed to find that the door was oddly locked. You never locked this door when you were up here. Frisk usually ran in and out nearly all day when you were working, so to find it locked was a bit…unsettling. Sans had spent a good part of the day lazing around on the sofa. There was not much to do with everyone gone and he wasn’t needed at work today. Heh, what would you think of him knowing he had a job? He wasn’t someone that shared his activities with everyone around him, but he did work, even if it seemed like he was nearly always home. You had no idea how long you could hide away in the attic did you? The long hours hidden away there, Sans was able to easily come and go as he pleased. 

The click of the radio and movement beyond the door gave Sans some relief. So, you had heard him…what were you working on that required the door to be locked? Tilting his skull, Sans lost himself in thought for a moment before the door clicked open. At the sound, Sans looked down at you and his permanent grin seemed to twitch to something a bit more true. 

“Sans?”

“Heh, still wanna um…go on that date?”

“Oh, of course….eh…” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched you turn to glance at a clock on one of the shelves. His chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh as your eyes widened and you looked back at him in disbelief. It was nearly five o’ clock and Sans knew you had lost track of time, it was all too clear. Not that Sans minded, Grillby’s tended to be open late, and he knew you needed your space to cope with your emotions.

“I-I’m sorry.” You commented, a small smile coming to your features as you felt warmth in your face. How stupidly embarrassing, it wasn’t like you forgot about the date…actually it was all you could think about when you were working. When had you last been on a date? It was hard to recall and honestly, the memories didn’t seem all that good.   
“Just…um…let me get cleaned up and we can go, okay?” You question, pick at the dried paint upon your fingers. 

“Course.” Sans commented, watching your hands move with soft eye lights. Shifting, Sans moved out of your way, watching as you hurried off to your bedroom. Actually…Sans took a slight glance down at himself, and felt his smile go a bit lax. Maybe he should go and get cleaned up as well, not that he was planning a very fancy date. Yet, his tee-shirt was wrinkled from laying around all day and….eh…that was a ketchup stain wasn’t it? Okay so….Sans wasn’t exactly the neatest monster around, however even if you never seemed to mind it, he felt a certain need to be presentable. Without a second thought, he tore through the fabric of space and time, teleporting to the basement. 

Deciding on something to wear had been….difficult to say the least. You were thankful that the date did not seem to be anything fancy or over the top, simple and casual…just your style. However, that still didn’t mean you knew what the hell to wear. After several long moments, you finally decided and changed. Without paint on you and a little make up, well…you can’t help but admit that you don’t look half bad in the view of your vanity. You let your hair down, freshly brushed and styled in a simple manner. You wore a long sleeved dress, a deep purple that was made of a very soft, but warm material. The sleeves were long, the length of the dress ending at your knees. Beneath the dress, you wore black leggings and something similar to a black turtleneck. The material was tight, conforming, so it could slip under the dress easily, but it had a high enough collar that it rested just beneath your chin. Add a pair of black boots and you were all good to go, warm and…well rather cute if you had to say so. 

Luckily, the dress had pockets…an invention you swear should have been made a long time ago…so you slipped away your cell phone and wallet before heading downstairs. Near the base of the stairs, you caught sight of Sans lingering near the front doorway. Pausing, you can’t help but look the skeleton over with some interest. Well…this was certainly different….seems you weren’t the only one trying to look good tonight. It wasn’t anything fancy and he still wore his blue hoodie, but Sans wore black slacks and a nicely pressed navy button up. He seemed to be playing with the edges of his hoodie, as if debating whether to actually wear the item or not. You have never seen him actually go without it before, it seemed familiar, and comfortable to him. Either way, you can’t help but think Sans looked…well…

You can feel a warmth in your soul.

“You can leave it.” You commented with a smile as you watch Sans jerk in shock. His eye lights are quick to flicker towards you and you can’t help but giggle. How were you catching him off guard so much today? Eh? Why…why were Sans’s cheekbones glowing in that faint blue again?

Stars…You were seriously going to be the death of him if you kept sneaking up on him. Usually, it wasn’t so easy to catch him off guard, but he blamed it on a preoccupied mind. He was nervous and had been lost in thought, toying with the fabric of his beloved hoodie. It didn’t really fit well with what he was wearing and even with the slight chill of the cooling weather, it wasn’t like he would actually get cold enough to need it. This place wasn’t Snowdin after all, but the material was a comfort. It seemed you didn’t care one way or another, something that helped Sans relax, but he had not been expecting you and he certainly had not expected you to look like…that. 

Stars…could you get any prettier? Relaxing, Sans couldn’t help but allow his eye lights to flicker over your form. You were dressed comfortably, each piece clinging to your body in an ideal manner, and that smile upon your face was perfectly placed. He moved to meet you at the bottom of the stairs, eye lights still flickering over your features as his face heated with magic. 

“You look…wonderful.” He commented off handedly. His smile widening as you looked away from him, you looked flustered, and seemed unsure of how to react to the compliment. Yet, that little smile that danced upon your lips told Sans enough as he held out his hand. “Ready to go?”At your confused expression, Sans huffed in amusement as you gently placed your hand in his. 

“Don’t worry. I already locked the door, doll.”

“But…aren’t we leaving?”

“I know a shortcut.”

Shortcut? What shortcut? Sans tugged at your hand and in the blink of an eye, you found yourself no longer standing in your living room. Instead, you stood on the sidewalk outside a large building. You were deeper in town, cars passing by as the street lights were just flickering on for the approaching darkness of night. The air was moist and chilled, signaling the possibility for rain in the cooling autumn evening. 

How did you? 

Oh….right….magic….

The building was large, but designed in such a way that it looked aged, but it a good way. It was like one of those old Western film bars, all wooden and carved with someone’s feelings in mind. Someone had worked hard to make this place what it was; their essences could be felt in the physical nature of the building. 

“Heh…I know it ain’t much, but…” Sans commented, eye lights flickering towards you. You had been silent upon arriving, eyes tracing the details of the building with a sharp eye. There was nothing dark or foreboding in your gaze, but it was difficult to pinpoint your exact emotions. Your expression reminded him of how you’d look at art pieces, sharp eyed and lost in thought. 

“No, no…I like it…” You comment with a smile as you turn towards Sans. “Its….like this place has character…it speaks to a certain level of dedication and love…whoever built this place must really care for it.” 

You fluster as Sans just stares at you for a long moment, eye sockets wide in an expression of surprise. His eye lights are hazy and soft, as if touched by what you had just said.

“Heh…you’ll embarrass Grillby if you keep talking like that.” Sans chuckled as he guided you towards the entryway of the building. 

Inside, the air was much warmer, but not in a bad way. It drove out the chill of the outside world and left you feeling comfortable and calm. How strange? Usually, new places felt cold and stale. New places usually came with a certain level of anxiety, but here it felt oddly like coming home. Maybe that was why Sans had found comfort in this place, even when Papyrus would get upset over it. Papyrus had told you at one point that Sans use to come to Grillby’s quite a bit, it was his favorite spot. While Papyrus claimed a dislike for it because of the greasy food, you couldn’t help but understand why Sans would come here. 

You still don’t know much about Sans and Papyrus’s life down in the Underground, what they had to go through down there. Frisk had told you their story, but you can’t help but feel like there were some details they had neglected to tell you or maybe there were details that they simply didn’t understand themselves. You don’t get to dwell in your thoughts much longer as Sans escorts you over to a booth off to the side. It seems a bit further away compared to the rest of the seating in the building, but there is a bit of intimacy in the setting…maybe that was just your silly mind. 

The place was sure packed; monsters and humans of all kinds were hanging around. Several, what you would have to claim as regulars, called out to Sans in greeting. There was familiarity with the way they communicated and you had to wonder how well they knew one another. The Underground had seemed fairly friendly, even with the grim details Frisk had told you, close by nature. It wouldn’t surprise you if some of these monsters had known Sans their whole lives. Taking a seat, Sans sits across from you as he waves at another passing monster. 

“You’re sure popular here.” You comment with a small smile, taking enjoyment from Sans sheepish expression.

“Heh, I know a lot of the monsters here from the Underground. Regulars.” Ah…you knew it.

“Good evening, Sans.” A deeply warm voice reached you, drawing your attention to a monster now standing beside the table. Eh? They were on fire?! You can’t help but subconsciously lean back in your seat as you looked this new monster over. Scanning their features, you can’t help but notice…and relax a bit…that they were not on fire, but made of fire. Huh, the warmth that came from this monster felt the same as the air in the restaurant. Was this the owner? 

“Hey Grillby, long time no see. How ya been?” Sans questioned, eye lights watching the way the fire elemental shifted his gaze towards you. It was difficult to tell, but having known the monster for so long, Sans could see the subtle movements behind his glasses. There was a look of curiosity and confusion, but the fire elemental said nothing as he turned to answer.

“I am well…business is good.” Another glance towards you caused Sans to cough softly.

“Eh…Grillby this is _____.” 

At the introduction, you can’t help but give a timid wave, unsure of what to say to the fire elemental beside you. So, this was Grillby huh? Well that answered your question in regards to who owned this place. It was hard to tell this monster’s expressions, but you felt like he was staring at you. 

“It is nice to meet you.” He eventually stated, voice still soft and deep, crackling like flames flickering against wood. Actually, now that you thought about it, you could pick up the faint scent of smoke and campfires in the air. It was pleasant and relaxing. 

Grillby had been a friend of Sans for a long time now and seeing him with a human other than Frisk was…a bit unsettling. The fire elemental didn’t know why, but he knew that Sans had never been a big fan of humans. Sure, he liked the idea of coming to the surface, but interacting with humans never seemed to be a topic of conversation. If anything, Sans simply wanted to go to the surface because of Papyrus. There had never been much of a desire to search and capture humans, like Papyrus. Even when they had all first come to the surface, Sans had always been extremely distressed over humans, which was understandable. 

Not all humans were good, many were bad, or simply did not understand nor accept that being a monster did not make one different from a human. Grillby had heard of many bad encounters between humans and monsters, both sides causing trouble from time to time, but that did not mean all interactions were bad. In fact, the longer they stayed on the surface, the more it seemed monsters and humans got along. 

Grillby knew a few monsters who were dating humans at the moment or had human friends, Sans was just one of those monsters Grillby hadn’t thought would warm up to the idea of humans. Sure, he had a soft spot for Frisk, who didn’t…especially after what that kid did for them. However, seeing Sans come in with you….holding your hand….it was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. It was about time Sans found someone he could lean on. 

You seemed shy and quiet, down to earth if Grillby had to chance a guess at your personality. The most important thing Grillby could tell was that you were a good person. It was an odd feeling to describe, but he just knew it by looking at you. It was like when he met that kid for the first time, some people you just knew. Grillby sparked slightly as he sank into the feeling of happiness he had for his friend. Besides, Sans looked absolutely smitten…a look Grillby doesn’t think he’s ever seen before on the smaller skeleton. 

“Would you care to order?” 

“Oh, just the usual.” Sans commented almost instantly, causing Grillby to shake his head in amusement before turning his attention towards you.

Perking, you glance down at the menu, and you can already feel yourself panic. You hadn’t even looked at the menu! You both had barely even walked through the door! Eh? 

Actually, there didn’t seem to be many options on the actual menu now that you were looking at it. Well, that made it easier and without thinking much on it, you place your order. Grillby gives you a small nod before he wanders off to attend to the food and other customers.

“He..umm…seems nice.” You speak up with a small smile.

“He’s a bit of a hot head.” Sans comments, a playful smirk coming to his features as you can’t help but laugh, the tension easing a bit.

“That’s mean.”

“Heh, what can I say, doll…there’s a certain ‘spark’ to him.” Another giggles escapes you.

“Stop, he’s your friend you jerk.” You comment, relaxing into the comfortable atmosphere once more.

“He’s a good friend…yeah…” Sans comments with a gentle smile and you can’t help but return the expression.

“You seem familiar with a lot of monsters here.”

“Yeah, most are regulars from the Underground.” 

“That’s good….must be nice.” You muse softly, eyes flickering over the rest of the tables before flickering back towards Sans. There is a look of confusion on his skeletal features and you can’t help but smile a little more. “It must be nice…you all live close enough to still be able to see each other here…stay regulars. Having your friends keep close…it must be a nice feeling.” Sans’s expression softens as he looks out towards the rest of the customers and tables.

“Yeah…there is a strange sense of family among monsters. Being in the Underground, it pulled a lot of us closer.”

“That’s good though, better than it driving you all apart.” 

“Heh, don’t get me wrong…we weren’t without our own problems and flaws.”

“I know…” 

Sans perked at your words, his eye lights flickering over your features as his smile tugged downwards slightly. Why did you say it like that? Your tone hinted to the fact you knew something and Sans wasn’t sure if it was something you should know. There was an odd sense of shame that fluttered deep in his soul when you turned your eyes back to him. 

“Everyone has their problems and flaws, Sans. People tend to do all they can to hold onto some form of hope, for a better life…a better existence. Sometimes…that leads to strange decisions that others….might not understand. We are all the same.” You comment and Sans can’t help but feel like there is something there, something you are not telling him. What is it you have done in order to hold onto hope? What is it that makes you so understanding and accepting of it all? 

Sans isn’t given much more time to muse over his thoughts or your words as Grillby returns with food. The atmosphere had been a bit heavy, but not unpleasant. There was a connection, a deep-rooted sense of familiarity and understanding in that small moment. A moment where Sans felt no judgment, no ridicule, no shame, and no guilt over the past. A moment of connection, as if he had encountered another lost soul in this world. Heh, that’s what you were though…a strange familiar.

With the arrival of food, the atmosphere seemed to turn lighter once more. You once more gave Sans a look as the skeleton drank from a bottle of ketchup with his meal. It was something you were never going to understand, but you wouldn’t question him. To each; their own. However, that did not mean you didn’t steal the bottle from him halfway through the meal. That earned you a grumble from the skeleton as you used his ‘drink’, pouring some on your plate, and stealing some of Sans’s fries. That got the skeleton laughing once more, which lead to a whole mess of stupid puns and jokes. By the end of the meal, your face hurt from smiling so much and your stomach ached from the amount of laughter. 

It was such a pleasant beginning to the evening.


End file.
